Overlapping World Lines Volume One
by Spaceman 28
Summary: Girls are sent back in time to help a man not die in the future. Subject to change.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Why did they have to die?" he thought, "Why them? Why not me? They didn't have to die. I could have saved them, but she prevented me. This didn't have to happen. I should have gone with them." "Hey dad, are you ok?" A voice spoke. A sixteen year old girl walked behind him. "Yes Laura, I am fine" the man replied, "Laura, can you come here? I need to talk to you." Laura walked towards her father and sat next to him. "Do you remember why I named you Laura? It was because I had a friend many years ago that died before were born. She looked so much like you. Now, do you remember your mission?" She nodded. "Then you know the risks of it don't you? I will have to wipe your memory when you get sent 'back', and you will also begin to age naturally again. When you get there, you will encounter a younger man and initiate the bonding process. You should appear near him when you are sent 'back'. Also as the first, the original TRANSHUMAN, there will be people coming after you. The only way to take you out is to have the nine strongest remaining ones to attack you at the same time. But as number five is integrated into the young man's life, you should not be able to be taken out. Just remember, the Despair Event will happen sooner in the new timeline. Your mission is to protect him no matter what. Now, is the new core online?" He asked. "Yes Father" Laura replied. "Oh and I have something to give you before you go. It's a phone, but it has a credit card with also these other cards that turn into anything he desires. The only problem is cards don't cancel out other cards. But, that is your final mission, the one above all else. Grant his any wish, protect him always and be loyal to him no matter what. There will be more coming for you and him, protect him. Connor isn't dead i'm sure of it. I will work on the second generation while you're gone, to assist you. I love you, take care of yourself out there." They hugged as Laura stepped into a capsule while her father hit the go button. The capsule glowed as Laura disappeared. "Goodbye Laura, I will…" He was cut off by a sword through his chest. "Thank you for your cooperation" a voice said as the father dropped to the floor, bleeding out.


	2. Intersection 1

Intersection 1

Michael was walking walking home. He had just picked up groceries from the store and was now heading home. Crossing a bridge and heading down the final stretch home, he looked up and saw what appeared to be a streak of light heading for him. Michael froze and realized he could no longer move. He tried to run but couldn't and he screamed in terror. The light crashed into him and knocked him to the ground. Michael was rapidly losing consciousness and before he completely lost it, he saw a girl on top of him. The girl was also unconscious.

Michael woke up a few minutes later and found himself alone in the middle of the street. "What the hell?" He asked himself. He got up, made sure he still had all of his stuff and continued his way home. He arrived home a little while later and he called "I'm home" before realizing he lived alone. He dropped off the groceries on the counter before heading into the living room and turning the T.V. on. He changed it to the news channel before heading back to make himself dinner. He made himself dinner and ate it while watching T.V.

He finished eating and turned the T.V.'s volume down. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned the water on waited for the temperature to become just right. Michael then stripped and got in the shower. Washing himself for five minutes, the water was starting to get cold. Not soon after, he heard footsteps in his house. He got out and turned the water off. As he was getting his clothes back on, he saw the silhouette of a figure pass in front off the door. He got his clothes on fully and opened the door to the bathroom. Michael looked down the hallway in both directions and saw nothing strange. He slowly closed the door, making sure it didn't make a noise. Michael slowly walked towards the kitchen, seeing as that was the direction the silhouette was walking. He got in a stance like he was ready to fight and jumped into view. No one. He was confused. He looked around the rest of the first floor and found nobody. He went to the stairs and saw a chain dragging up the stairs. The chain was a metallic gray and seemed to just disappear while arching up to him disappearing. He looked at it in confusion.

The silhouette was moving up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. He ran up the stairs and headed in the same direction. His room, it was heading for his room. Michael slowly walked to his room. He got to the door and stopped. Michael peeked in and saw no one. He slowly opened the door. It opened and made a creaking noise. Michael was now sweating and it was trickling down his chest. He was breathing hard now and was scared out of his mind. He ran into his room yelling with his eyes shut. Michael's shins hit the bed and he face planted onto the bed.

Michael walked back down the stairs to get his bag. The bag had some batteries with a blu-ray player and anime on dvd. He walked back to his room and turned the T.V. in his room on. The T.V. was currently on some game show and Michael changed the channel to the news. It talked about a bright streak of light that was seen earlier today. "The light was bright and it appeared by current estimates to be traveling at over two-hundred kph" the reporter stated, "The object crashed down approximately right here" he said, pointing to a hole in the road next to a house. "Wait a second" Michael said, "I was there… it crashed into me!?" The reporter continued, "Eyewitness reports state that the object crashed here at about five o'clock today and hit a young man but he was fine. The object appeared to be a young female with large white 'wings' and she had long silver hair and blood red eyes. She was about 178cm tall. They also say she had what witnesses say to be a collar with a chain attached to it."

He turned the T.V. off and sat down on his bed. HIs eyes were wide open now. "What was that thing? Why couldn't I move?" These questions were running in his head over and over. He shrugged them off though. Knowing himself, the answers will come eventually, when he least expected it. He turned the T.V. back on but changed the channel. Getting the blu-ray player, he plugged it into his T.V. He got one of this big ones with multiple disk storage. He unboxed his DVDs and put them in the player. He then configured his T.V. to pause the video when the T.V. was turned off. The T.V.'s timer was then turned to four hours. Michael then walked the fridge downstairs. As he was walking there, he felt like he was being followed and watched. And in fact he was. He opened the fridge and procured some sweet tea. Once again, he felt as though he were being watched. Michael turned around, shocked to find that no one was there. He then walked back to his room. About three and a half hours later, Michael was getting tired. He was falling asleep. Although, before was completely asleep, he saw the outline of a figure, a girl.

When he woke up, his T.V. was off. Michael rose up and put his legs to the side of his bed. His head hurt and he was hungry. Getting up, he walked over to his closet and got a clean shirt. He took his current one off and put on the new one. He then walked over to his dresser. Still oblivious to the lump in his bed, he took out a pair of shorts and after taking his off, he put them on. He then walked to the bathroom. Splashing water in his face, Michael was finally starting to wake up fully. He then walked back to this room to get his phone. Walking back, he looked into his room and seeing the girl in his bed sleeping, he passed out.

The girl, woken up by the his fall to the floor, made her way over to him. With a confused face, the girl picked him up and brought him down stairs. She placed him on the couch and sat on top of him. "Time to continue what I started yesterday" she said as her hands started to glow a dark shade of blue while becoming transparent. She picked up Michael's left hand, holding it in her own. Almost immediately, a collar appeared around her neck. She then picked up his head with her other hand, and brought it to hers. As her head also started to glow, Michael's was placed inside hers as their hands also fused. The girl, now glowing, spoke "Execute continuation of bonding process." Michael began to glow too and soon, they were both floating over the couch. As they stopped, about two meters above the floor, they started to move towards each other. Soon, they merged into one, but still distinguishable as separate entities. A chain formed, attaching itself to the girls collar and a watch, that had attached itself to Michael's left wrist. As the process was ending, they became separated again and fell to the couch.

Michael, who was on the couch, began to wake up. There was a large amount of weight on his stomach and he was having trouble breathing. Opening his eyes, he heard a voice coming from in front of him. "Master" it said. "What the fuuu... Who the hell are you?" he replied. "I have no name. No memory, nothing. My first memory is crashing into you." She simply stated. "But why me?" Michael replied. "I did not choose you, you choose me."

"What do mean?" he asked. "I don't know how, or why but, I am yours now." Once again, the questions entered Michael once again. 'Why?', 'How?', 'Me?' were going through his head. But, he shrugged them off knowing he answers would come to him, eventually. Restating his earlier question, he asks again, "What do you mean?". She looked at him confused, and he could see that in her eyes. She shot back a reply, "Do you not remember, the bonding process that just occurred?". "What, no. What are you talking about?" Michael yelled back. Her eyes began to glow as the collar and chain appeared around her neck with the chain appearing to connect to Michael's newly appearing watch. The watch as he noticed, did not show him the time though, but instead showed him his own vitals as well as hers. "Whaaat… what?" What is up with this watch?" Michael thought. The "girl" replied,"It is not a watch, but a miniature screen showing you our respective vital signs. If you manage to get more like me, their vitals would appear there too."

"Wait a second, you mean there are more of you?" Michael said in confusion. She nodded. "Now Master, will you give me a name?". "You don't already have one?" he asked. The girl replied "No". Michael stood up, thinking of her, why she was here, and now, her name. He needed to give her a name. "Then how about… Laura?". She thought about the name, giving herself a minute to think of a reason to say no, but couldn't find one. "Alright, that is fine. My name is now Laura." "Wait" Michael shouted, "You don't have anything to say? No objections?" "No, why would I?" the newly named Laura replied. "Don't you have an opinion, free will for that matter?" Michael shot back. "Yes" Laura said, "But my purpose is to serve and protect my master, and that is you. Now and forever." "Wait then, what can you do?" Michael asked. Laura got up and walked towards the table. There she picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. About five minutes later, she handed the paper to Michael.

Michael was shocked. The sudden comment confused Michael as he replied "What?" in confusion. Laura reiterated the words as solid and cold as they were before. Michael looked on in even more confusion. She pulled out what looked to be a phone and turned it on. The device had two "applications", one for money and one that looked like it was a hole in the space-time continuum. Laura pressed the money app. A credit card showed and she ran her fingers over the top of the screen. Somehow, she ended taking out the card from the screen and it was now in her grip. "The card has an infinite balance." Laura stated. "Nice" was Michael's reply, "No, more money problems!" "That is correct Master, no more money problems." Laura said happily, she had pleased her master. Putting the card back in the device, she opened up the other app. It displayed a wormhole on top of what seemed to be a card.

She glided her fingers over the screen again, this time picking up a card. "These will allow your any wish to be granted" Laura said with an emotionless tone "Would you wish to try it out?" "YES I WOULD!" Michael shouted "I wish for… a transmogrifier." The card started to rise out of her hands, and started to rotate as Laura's eyes began to glow a bright shade red. The card began to disappear from the bottom up, looking like it was being ripped apart, atom by atom. Slowly, the atoms seemed to reappear as the transmogrifier and the machine dropped into Laura's hands. She offered it to him. Michael grabbed it from her and placed it down. It looked like an old Macintosh and was quite bulky. He opened the machine and typed in his name and gave it a genetic sample, which he out in one area next to the 'keyboard'. He then went over to Laura and collected some of her hair. He placed it in another area on the other side of the 'keyboard'. He then pressed the enter key.

Michael's body began to glow and particles began to flow in a circular motion around him. When it all stopped Michael stepped forward and it was revealed that he now looked like Laura. He spoke, "This machine allows a person a change their physical appearance." Laura looked at him in aw. He continued, "By giving it a DNA sample or 3d model of a person it allows you to change into them. Also, once it has already transformed you into something, it stores that information and keeps it for other times, and it stores it in the computer's memory. On the screen, it monitors the stability of the transformation as well as having a shut off switch and displaying the person's current state." Michael then walked back to the machine and turned himself back.

Looking back down at his watch, he swiped left and found the settings for Laura's body. He turned away, not wanting to have her see it. Scrolling through, he found that most of her 'settings' were at normal, or one-hundred percent. He scrolled until he came across emotion, which was two percent normal functionality. "Master, are you attempting to change my emotional settings?" she asked. "Yes, is that alright?" "Yes, but the bonding process, it would much more effective if we hug and then… kiss." Michael looked at her in aw, "What, did you say kiss?" he asked. "Yes, it is the only way for the change to be permanent until it is changed again. If you do wish to change it, be careful, it is my first time." Seeing a more saddened look on Laura's face, Michael turned the meter all the way up to ninety percent, not wanting her to feel all of them just yet.

Michael went up to Laura, "You ready?" he asked politely. She gave him a simple reply, "Yes" Michael hugged Laura, strongly, as if he did not want to let go. Laura returned the hug, doing so even more Michael. "Are you ready?" he asked softly. "Yes" Laura replied instantly. At that moment, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She pulled their lips together, while Michael put his hands around her waist. Laura felt a heat suddenly overcome her and nearly immobilising her body. She went limp and fell out out Michael's arms and onto the ground.

Michael panicked. It was his first kiss, and the girl it was with just passed out and fell. Michael grabbed her while she was on the floor. He shook her. She wasn't waking up. "Laura" he cried out, "LAURA." "What?" she said. Michael sighed in relief, "I thought you had died." "Now why would I do that? I still need to protect you Master!" Laura proclaimed happily, seeming as though her personality had changed. Michael spoke up again, "Your personality, it changed. Hehe. I guess that's what happens when you mess with someone's emotions." DING DONG. The doorbell rang.

At the door, was Chloe Kate, his neighbor and best friend. They had known each other since grade school. "Hey Michael, ya home? Wait a minute, I know you're home. Open up!" She yelled "I got a key you know! Open up!" Walking up to the door he opened it up. "What?" he said. I wanted to know if you wanted to… huh? Who's that?" Chloe asked while pointing at Laura. "Uh hehehe…" Michael laughed. Chloe barged in and pushed Michael back, "Tell me everything, NOW!" Chloe demanded.

About an hour later and a lot of explaining, Chloe got up and spoke "Well, if that's the story you are going with, I guess I have no choice but to believe you." "You believe me!?" Michael shouted "Why?" She simply replied, "You have never lied to me, why would you start now?" "That's a good point" he said "Now again, what did you come here for?" Chloe slowly looked around to Michael again. She looked pissed and immediately yelled at him, " You don't remember? You asked me if you wanted to see that movie that just came out! I got my ID and everything!" "Ok ok i'll go i'll go just let me get my stuff. Wait, what are we going to do about her?" Michael asked. "Can't we just leave her? You can go out of her sight right? Just hide the chain and le-." Laura interrupted her, "No, didn't you hear the explanation that we gave you about me? If the chain is hidden, I can only go one-hundred feet from him. Only when the chain is shown can I be farther away from him." Michael spoke once again, "And I mean we can't just have a chain wondering all across Japan." "Does that mean that I am going with you Master?" Laura asked with a concerned feeling in her voice. Michael nodded happily while Chloe looked onward with a little bit of disgust. "You ok Chloe?" Michael asked. "Ya, I'm fine." was her reply. "Oh, that reminds me, Laura you should probably put something else on, we don't want to scare the Military into thinking that you're a secret soldier." He stated happily. Laura simply said, "Yes Master." She then made her armor disappear, revealing her white shirt, skirt and knee high socks all with strange red designs. It also covered the top section of her cleavage with a design identical to the one on her gauntlets. "Interesting" Michael thought, "I have seen that somewhere before."

The trio quit blubbering and headed towards the garage. Michael grabbed his wallet and keys before making the chain but not the watch disappear, which resulted in Laura's collar staying visible as well. "Shit!" Michael walked up to his car, which was a German Hatchback and unlocked it. Chloe got in the passenger's side and Laura got in the back. Michael was driving. The base was about a 30 minute drive from his house and the movie started in an hour and a half. About half an hour later, they pulled up to the U.S. Air Force Base. Pulling up to the gate, the guard asked them, "Do you have any contraband sir, guns, drugs, or anything else I should know about?" Michael replied "No" as he gave him their ID cards. Handing them back, the guard said, "Have a good day sir" as Michael pulled away.

As he was driving through the base, he pulled up to a gas station. Michael got out of the car as well as Chloe and Laura. He spoke up, "You guys go get some snacks and drinks, I have to fill up my car. Laura can I borrow the credit card?" "Oh course Michael-sama." She replied happily. "What with the honorific?" Michael asked. Laura simply replied, "No reason!" while running into the store accompanying the gas stop. Michael then started to fill up his car after learning that the card works. After finishing up, he also headed towards the store, only to find some guys harassing Laura. This caused Michael to start to run faster. He entered the store and ran to Laura and yelled, "What are you doing?" The guys were shorter than Michael, one being about as tall as Laura and the other shorter than that, but they were better built than him. The short one said, "What, did you boyfriend come to save ya? Hahaha" as the taller one pushed Michael down. When Chloe wasn't looking, they grabbed Michael by the shirt and Laura by the wrist and dragged them both behind the store.

They two threw Michael down and he got back up and got into a fighting stance. The taller one swung first and his fist was blocked by Michael's leg, which in return kicked his face. The shorter one yelled at him and charged towards Michael, while the other guy was getting up. Michael stepped out of the way of the charge and elbowed him in the back, sending him to the ground. The taller one now up, he threw another punch at Michael which was also deflected with one hand while the shorter guy threw another hand and that was also blocked, by Michael's free hand. Grabbing both guys, Michael spun around and flipped them, putting them on their backs. Michael then asked, "Laura, are you ok?" "Yes Michael-sama, I'm fine" Laura replied. As they started to walk away, Michael and Laura engaged in a conversation, unaware of the fact that the two guys and gotten back up. Charging at Michael, they simultaneously charged at him once again, this time tackling him down. Laura did not like this. They continued to beat Michael, not injuring him but still hurting. That's when Laura's wings appeared and began to grow in size. Her eyes started to glow a bright shade of red while the chain appeared. Wind was moving around her like a cyclone, swirling at high speeds. Her armor appeared while one of the guys got off of Michael and headed towards Laura, ready to punch her. He charges and lands a hit on her jaw, breaking his hand. The man drops to his knees in pain, and is then picked up by his jacket by Laura, her eyes glowing intensely. She then instantly walks to Michael and picks the other guy up by his shirt as well. "No one shall hurt my master" she stated, "no one." "LAURA stop!" Michael yelled, "I think they have learned their lesson." "Yes Michael-sama!" she said happily as she dropped the guys who ran from the see. Laura's wings and armor then disappeared and she hugged Michael. "Try not to do that again ok? I can feel the pain you experience when you do that." "Sorry Michael-sama" Laura said.

"Hey" Chloe yelled, "What are you to doing?" "Oh nothing" Laura replied. Michael pitched in, "Some guys were harassing Laura and we took care of it. I ain't the president of the Disciplinary Committee for nothing. And I think I found a new member" he said while looking at Laura. "Is that so? Well come on we gotta get going, it starts in half an hour." The group got into the hatchback and drove off. Five minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. Getting out of the car, they walked to the front entrance and after paying for tickets and concessions, headed into get seats. Looking at Laura, Michael could see the pure aw in her eyes as she has never seen something like this. Michael went to about three quarters the way up the seating before walking to the center and sitting down. The girls followed him and sat next to him while Chloe sat on the right and Laura on the left. Laura then took a sip of Michael's drink. "Hey! That's mine. If you wanted one you could have got it earlier" Michael stated. Laura playfully replied, "It ok! I am yours, Michael-sama" saying the last bit a little seductively, "Now quiet, the movie is starting!"

"That was not as good as I thought it was going to be. I hope part two will be better." Michael said as they exited the theater, "Part ones are usually cash grabs anyway. Wait, wow it got dark quickly." "No, you just sleep in late. You and your 'girlfriend' over there." Chloe remarked. "She is not my girlfriend… yet. I still need time to comprehend this." Michael shot back. "Yet you took her to the movies and she is falling head over heels for you. Oh yeah, and you're LIVING with her" Chloe replied. "Will what did you expect me to do, kick her out onto the streets?" As he finished that statement, a ball of lightning appeared and a light shoot down to the ground. "Hey that's my car! Wait, no it isn't." "He's been looking for you number one. The 2nd Generation creator." a voice said, "He finally found you. This is where your father sent you. But, my father wants you. So I, Number 578 will battle with you." "What do want?" Michael yelled. "I wasn't talking to you… you plebeian." She said as she shot energy out of her hands at Michael, hitting him in the chest and throwing him back a few feet. "Michael-sama!" Both girls yelled in unison as Chloe ran to Michael's side and Laura turned to face number 578. "I accept your battle request" Laura stated, "As I cannot forgive you for hurting my Master." Number 578 spoke, "You bonded with that plebeian? Haha! That is laughable!" "And that is why I can not forgive you" Laura said with an intent to win in her eyes, "Fifteen Percent." As she said that, her wings appeared and grew to over seven meters in length with her armor also appearing while a crossbow appears in her hands with a sword appearing holstered on her back. Laura adjusts the crossbow, giving it non-lethal arrows and aims at number 578. She fires and number 578 dodges. This continues for about thirty seconds before she runs up to Laura and breaks the crossbow with a kick. Laura jumps back and after reassuring the Michael is fine with Chloe, draws her sword. Taking it out of the sheath, it glows with the light of the gods and momentarily blinds everyone in the vicinity of its power. Laura points it at Number 578 and whispers to herself as she charged at her enemy, the one who tried to harm her master. Laura appeared there in no time and sliced her enemy in half. Her body then slowly started to atomize. She grabbed a slice of her opponent's hair for later.

Laura then deactivated Zetsubou Modo and walked back towards her master. Michael was getting up when he was tackled by Laura who began to cry while shoving her face in Michael's chest. "I.. I.. I thought you were going to die." Michael cupped Laura's cheeks and brought her face up to his "It's ok Laura, I won't die. Because if I do, Kyouko and Chloe are going to kill me!" Laura stopped crying and got up, still hugging Michael. "You can let go now" Michael said with a little bit of frustration in his voice. "Sorry" Laura replied. "Now can we go? I am getting hungry" Chloe said, ruining the one-sided moment Laura was having with then forced the two of them apart and walked Her over to the car. He opened the car door and sat Laura inside. "Chloe can you drive? Laura kind of needs me." Michael asked her. "Sure, but I get to choose the place." They all piled in the car, Michael getting in the back with Laura while Chloe began to drive.

They drive up to the restaurant, one involving a red bird, and got out of the car. Michael had Laura leaning on him while they all walked in. Michael received several envious stares as they were being seated. Unluckily for him, they got the only remaining table, which was a circular table in the corner of the restaurant. Before he knew it, there was two girls next to him. Both inching ever closer to him. He blushed slightly as the waitress came up and took their drink orders. The drinks were delivered and she also took their meal orders the group ordered a two burgers with fries for both of the girls and a double bacon burger for Michael. The waitress then went on to service other tables. Their meals came out about a half hour later. They all ate their meals before Chloe finished her burger and leaned on Michael, shocking him for a second. The waitress then took Chloe's plate and left the check. Laura had finished her meal and after giving Michael the money card, began to lean on him too. They soon left a tip and left the restaurant. As she was tired, Michael carried Chloe out on his shoulder while Laura hovered next to him when they walked up to their hatchback. Michael placed Chloe in the back seat and allowed her to take up as much space as she wanted. Laura sat in the front this time while Michael drove home. It was dark as they pulled into the garage and Laura got out and headed into the house. Michael exited the vehicle and got Chloe from the back seat and carried her to her house. He knocked on the door and was let in and after taking her to her room, went back to his house.

Laura went to the transmogrifier and placed the previously collected hair sample in it and pressed scan. The hair's owner was now somebody that Michael could now turn into. She closed the machine and walked up to Michael's room. She slowly undressed and got in his bed. Michael soon came up to his room and yelled at Laura, "Laura! What are you doing?! At least take a shower first. But you'll have to wait, I'm taking one." Saying that, Michael walked over and got his pajamas and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Laura then decided to play a prank on him. She walked downstairs to the Transmogrifier and imputed a hair strand of a certain alien from a certain "devilish" planet. She pressed enter and and soon, a glowing light appeared upstairs and disappeared soon after.

Michael was undressing himself when he started to glow. The glowing stopped when he was fully in the nude. He noticed that there seemed to be something that was protruding from his hip and he looked back to see it. The object was moving seemingly on it's own and turned out to be a tail! Michael grabbed the end only to have a sudden rush of pleasure run through his body. He let go and walked over to a mirror. When he arrived there, he noticed he had turned into a girl. Not only that but a good looking one too! The breasts were a nice size and he noticed he had long pink hair now. That is when the door to the bathroom opened and Laura stepped in, already nude. "LAURA! Why did you do this? Change me back!" Michael complained. Laura walked up to him and simply said, "What, you don't like being a girl?" as she grabbed her master's new body in a way that sent pleasure throughout them both. "I haven't even known her for a full day and she has already slept with me naked, kissed me and now even turned me into a girl and now is apparently going to wash me. What kind of pervert raised her?" Michael thought, "Wait, the person I currently am has increased strength and might be stronger than Laura. Maybe I should try to force her out." Michael then got behind Laura and attempted to force her out using his new strength. It was not effective. Laura said "What are attempting to do Michael-sama? I am still stronger than you! So stop it!" As she said this, she grabbed his tail and and he fell to the ground in pleasure. Laura started to lick the tail, increasing the pleasure greatly.

She then picked Michael up and placed him in the in with him immediately afterwards, She slowly licked his stomach and then gropping the left breast. Throughout all of this, Michael was frantically trying to get away gut Laura was not budging, She groped her own breasts and lined them up to the pink haired beauty's in front her and pushed them together. Pleasure shot through both of their bodies as Laura grabbed Michael's head and pushed their lips together, Laura's tongue entering Michael's mouth and licking his lips. Their chain appeared and looked as though it was strengthening. Michael pushed away from Laura's grip and managed to get out of the bath before grabbing a towel and covering his new girl form. "W… w… w… why? Was that necessary for a bath!?" Michael asked with a mixture of fear and confusion along with arousal in his form's girl voice. The words came out Japanese, same as the following, "Why am I talking in Japanese?" Laura simply replied, "It doesn't matter to me, i'll understand you either way! I am sorry Michael-sama, but that was necessary for the bonding process to solidify past one-hundred percent. Our bond is unbreakable now. This process is almost always never done because it requires the participants to be in the same frame of mind. The frame of mind that I require is arousal. That is why your sudden tail is hypersensitive to pleasure and will make you experience it. Actually the person that you are naturally reacts like that." Once again, Michael thought, "What kind of pervert would do that? I am kind of glad she is now in my hands.", "Now, can you try to at least a little modest? I'm kind of scared more for your sake than my own right now." With that finished, Michael redressed in his pajamas, though they were a little tight in some areas. He walked down and turned back into himself as he then went to see and after taking the phone, took the Transmogrifier and used a card. Laura's eyes glowed for a second before dying down and the phone now had a new application, the Transmogrifier! It was now a portable version that could be used separately from the other one but their hard drives were linked.

Michael walked back up to his room got in his bed and fell asleep, unaware of Laura right next to him. While both of them were sleeping, Laura grabbed his arm and pulled it closer to her while managing to get her left leg over his lower body She also kissed his cheek and mouthed the words, "I love you, Michael-sama." The next morning, Michael involuntarily turned Laura and reached out and grabbed her butt cheek and when he woke up, he pulled away from Laura instantly, She was naked and slowly crawling towards Michael, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. "Laura, you can't, not now" Michael attempted to plead. "Why?" Laura asked. Michael replied, "Because I have school in an hour!" "School?"


	3. Intersection 2

Intersection 2

"School? What's that?" Laura asked. Michael said, "It's like work, but you don't get paid and you learn about everything the government says you need to. Fortunately for me though, I live to far away from base to go to an American school, so I learn whatever the Japanese government tells me to learn. The only problem is that nobody else there speaks any English except for Chloe." As he said that,, Michael got out of bed and put his uniform on. The uniform consisted of a red tie with a navy blue jacket and white button up shirt underneath. The pants were a pair of matching navy blue pants with a black belt "I got to go a little earlier today due to club meetings. I'll be back later today, ok? Watch the house for me." When he was finished talking, Michael went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, comb his hair and then left for school. On the way to school, he stopped at a convenience store and got an iced tea and something to eat. After he left, Laura pulled out her 'phone' and grabbed a card. Aware that they could also grant her wishes as well as do more than materialistic things, she wished, "I wish to go to school with Michael-sama!" She said that and instantly her eyes glowed while the card dematerialised and gave Laura the female version of the school's uniform. It was a almost identical to the male version, accept the coat hugged the body a little more and had a navy blue skirt instead of pants.

Michael entered the school building and headed towards the club room. He was the active president of the Disciplinary Committee despite being a first year student. About one week after school began, the previous president had offered him the position, but Michael would not accept unless he could beat him in a fight. The fight lasted a total of fifteen seconds and ended with Michael unscaved and the president resigning after apointing Michael the new president. Michael was also the tallest and one of the most intimidating individuals in the school, though if they knew him, they would not think that. He arrived at the room and walked in. The meeting started in thirty minutes and he always arrived early to do extra work, whatever it may be. After waiting for about twenty-five minutes, no one had arrived yet.

Waiting five more minutes, no one had arrived still and he got up to check out what was going on. Making his way to the door, someone flew in and told Michael, "There is a massive fight in the courtyard between to members of the committee. Apparently they could not decide who was going to challenge you and they are now fighting over it. Come on!" before running back out. Michael ran out of the room, and made his way to the courtyard. Making his way through the crowd, he ended up seeing the fight up close. Michael shouted "May I ask you what are doing?" One replied,"Oh look the president showed up! I'll kick his ass now!" before the other one said "Hey! I am kicking his ass first!" "No one is kicking my ass, now I suggest you both knock it off before you both no longer have asses." Michael said with no emotion in his voice. "Oh look making demands! Who does he think he is?" Saying that, they both ran to Michael, fists pulled back and when they released them where Michael's face was, Michael ducked and grabbed them both by the tie before lifting them off the ground and throwing them on their backs behind him. "You two are no longer recognized as members. Show your face again in that room and you will no longer return to this school, understood? Good." As he finished the bell rang and everybody slowly started to make their way to class.

Michael walked to class and sat in his seat, towards the back of the class. To his left were his friends; Chloe Kate who he had known for fourteen years, and Kyouko Satalin, who was his first friend in Japan. Class started and the teacher walked in, "Ok class, today we have a new transfer student, from America! Now, come in and introduce yourself!" A tall, slim figure walked in. Her hair was silver and eyes were red. Michael instantly had a horrified look on his face as he spit out his tea. "Hello, my name is Laura Rodgers. Nice to meet you! Oh, Michael-sama!" she said as she ram up to him and tackled him, before taking the seat next to him. Kyouko blushed and got a little upset, same with Chloe. "Well, seeing as you apparently already know somebody, I will allow him to make sure you are able to navigate the school correctly. You can do that, right Rogers-san?" The teacher said. "Yes Celeste-sensei." "Now class please open your textbooks to page 324."

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for lunch to finally come, it did. The bell rang and Michael immediately grabbed Laura and after taking her phone, dragged her to the roof. Chloe followed while Kyouko was watching from a distance. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you stay at home! Don't you have to follow my orders?" Michael exclaimed. "I have free will, and you said you wanted me to act normal so, here I am!" Laura happily stated. Chloe bumped in and said, "She is following your orders Michael, but doing it in a way that lets her exercise her free will. Also, there is a rumor going around that she's your lover! To be honest, I got a little jealous when I heard that" "When the hell did that get time to spread?" He asked. "Kyouko! I haven't seen you in ages!" Laura shouted unexpectedly. "Hello Laura, I'm surprised you remember me. I see he sent you not to long ago, right on time thankfully. However, your service is not required at the moment." Kyouko shot back, anger and fear present in her words. "Sorry, but that is kind of hard. You see, I already solidified the bond with him." Laura replied happily. "Dammit, you got to him before I could! Ok, I have now had enough being second!" Kyouko exclaimed.

At that moment, Kyouko ran over to Michael, faster than the eye could perceive and grabbed him by the head. She then proceeded to kiss him, placing her lips on his and forcing her tongue through not letting his head escape her. Michael managed to push his head away before yelling, "What the f***!" as Kyouko pushed him down to the ground. "Wait, when did you learn English? Don't tell me,, you're one of them too!? Come on Kyouko I have known you since I moved here, this isn't like you!" "I am sorry Mike-kun but once I have started it there is no stopping it." Kyouko said. Replying, Michael said,, "Started what?" "The bonding process." "Oh shit" Michael finished as the two rose off of the ground and their clothing slowly disappeared. Both bodies became intangible as the floated together and a collar formed around her neck, with a chain coming to Michael's 'watch'. Exhausted, Michael fell to the floor, now with his clothes back and nearly passed out before the 'phone' fell out of his pocket and landed next to Kyouko. "Oh, so he gave this to you." she said before opening the Transmogrifier app and then she turned Michael into the pink haired girl from earlier.. "Mike-kun, let's have fun now! Time to make our bond unbreakable!" Saying that, she tore her clothing off of him and grabbed the tail.

Caressing and licking it, she opened her giant lavender wings that held Michael close to her. She let go of the tail and made her way to his mouth. She pushed her against his and slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting his saliva. This revealed her battle attire, which is a dark purple trench coat with matching boots and gauntlets along with light purple shirt and skirt, with a slightly different design than Laura's. Pulling away from the kiss, Kyouko stated that, "My special mode is called Sequential Hope, and I now forever loyal to you, Mike-kun." with a smile on her face, "I have waited for this moment for twelve years and no matter how long you prepare, no can never be fully prepared for this. Our bonding is complete, as my state of mind was Hope for a better tomorrow. Thank you." Laura had decided that she had had enough of this and made their chain appear before grabbing it and yanked Michael over to her before kissing him for a long time. "So, Kyouko, I guess that means you live with me now?" Michael asked. "Yep!" she replied. And with that, the day happened like any other, with Kyouko and Laura clinging to Michael's arms while he walked home and Chloe sadly walked behind them.

Arriving home, Chloe waved goodbye as she continued her way home. Michael opened the house and walked inside. Kyouko ran throughout the house saying, "So this is what your house is like Mike-kum! So roomy!" "Yep," Michael replied, "and I own it. Now, before you go crazy, I am setting ground rules. For starters, only one gender in the bathroom at the time! No exceptions! Second, you each are getting your own room, Laura, the across from mine and Kyouko gets the one to the right of mine. Third, no fighting. And last but probably not least, no rape. I didn't think last one was necessary, but seeing what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if it happened. Understood?" "Yes Master!" they both said in unison. With that done, Michael began to make dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" He yelled before the two girls appeared before him. Laura got herself a helping before Kyouko asked, "Mike-kun, what is this? It doesn't look Japanese." "It isn't. This is Mac and Cheese with hot-dogs. I bought it the other day at the Commissary. It's from America." "Oh" she said in aw at the odd looking food that was previously unknown to her. Kyouko took some and put it in her mouth. "It tastes amazing! How could I not have known about this by now?" Kyouko thought before Michael spoke up and said, "Kyouko, wouldn't you parents wonder where you are?" Kyouko smiled and said "Nope! I don't remember my parents and I also lived alone for the past two years so no worry!" "Wait," Laura interrupted, "So you don't remember him either. The one we met yesterday seemed to remember him though." "You met another one of us!? We are supposed to be the only ones right now" Kyouko stated, with concern in her expression. "Ya, she said something about how the second generation father had found me and then number 578 tried to kill me before she was destroyed. By me of course! But she seemed to remember our father" Laura continued before Kyouko spoke again, "That's strange, because if I remember anything, it's that our father only made 250 of us. It could be that this second generation creator finished our father's work and made more before starting the second generation. Well, if he knows that you are here, he probably will be coming after me too and he probably has control over Houki, knowing her"

"Houki? Who's that? Another one of you guys?" Michael asked. "Yes," Kyouko replied, "She is the only surviving one of us, that isn't at this table, who has been both trained by our father and has his DNA. There were more, but we were attacked one day and they protected the rest of us long enough for us to get away. That bastard that attacked us probably made the second generation too. And because of that, we hate him. Also, Laura was apparently hacked before being sent here, because while she was supposed to lose most of her memories, she was till supposed to remember her name. Also, I don't remember her emotional setting so low. Interesting. Lucky for her though that you gave her the same name. Now, that's a coincidence!" Kyouko stated joyfully, before getting up, kissing Michael on the cheek and putting her plate away then walking over to the couch and turning on the T.V. Laura did the same a few minutes later and it was obvious jealousy was involved. She too, then sat on the couch. "I going to take a bath." Michael told the girls, before disappearing upstairs.

"You remember Rias right?" Laura asked. "Number 250? Oh course!" Kyouko exclaimed. "Well it just so happens that I have some of her hair in my phone right now. I could turn into Michael into her right now." Laura said, with a secret sadistic side showing through. "Do it" Kyouko stated.

Michael was stepping in the bath at the moment her was turned into Rias. Unaware of his sudden transformation, he then got the shampoo and started to wash his hair before noticing it was longer than usual It was also a crimson shade of red. When he managed to get the shampoo out of "his" hair, the door to the bathroom opened with a bang and the two girls walked in. Laura had a card and after a blinding flash of light, the bathroom looked more Japanese and the tub was now big enough for all three of them. Michael jumped up and said, "Again!? Why?!" He did not receive an answer as he was now in the middle of the tub with Kyouko in front of him and Laura in the back. Revealing her sadistic side once more, Laura lunged forward and grabbed Michael pair of Rias' breasts and squeezed them, causing Michael to moan. She released before they both took the soap and covered their own breasts with it. They both brought Michael close and sandwiched him between them, having their breasts push against him and Michael blushing immensely from it. They both began to move their bodies up and down, in opposite of each other as they "washed" his body. This continued until, for some reason or another, the transformation wore off and Michael returned to his normal self. Kyouko fell forward and hit Michael's stomach before peering down a little bit, and smiling as she got back up. Laura then showed her wings and encompassed her and Michael, before he pulled her in for a kiss that lasted until they were nearly out of breath. Kyouko and Laura then got out and headed to their rooms, leaving Michael confused about their motives.

Michael himself then got out and dressed, before walking off to bed. It was already 2200 hours and he need sleep after what he had gone through today. "First Laura joins my class, then I find out my first japanese friend is just like Laura. Then, she becomes mine just like Laura. Later they pretty much tell me everything they can remember about their father and finally, I take a bath with two beautiful women washing me. Can tomorrow be weirder?" Michael thought as he fell asleep. About a minute later, Laura and Kyouko sneaks in and take an arm for themselves to cuddle with before they both fall asleep with Michael's hand grabbing each girl's respective breast.

Waking up, Michael sat up iot his bed only to be pulled down by the two ladies holding onto him. "What the hell" he yelled before jerking his arms free and waking up the girls. "Oh hello master," they said in unison. "What did I tell you about sleeping with me?" he asked rhetorically. Laura was the first to talk and said, "Nothing" before Kyouko finished her sentence, "You only said that we had our own rooms. You said nothing about us sleeping with you." Michael then turned away from them and revealed his watch. The girls collars appeared and a silvery chain ran to Laura while a lavender chain ran from Kyouko. "Well, scrolling down I see you do have an obedience meter, but somebody blocked it! Who the hell did that?" Michael yelled out while turning to face the girls once again. "Hehe, I think Houki did that hehe" Kyouko smirked. "God dammit. It always leads back to this Kouki girl doesn't it?"

The trio got dressed for school, separately of course, before heading downstairs. "Oh," Michael said, "I never noticed you had slots for your wings. Kinda cute." Kyouko blushed a little before saying, "I had them added to our uniforms in case we needed to use them for some reason." "Ok, understand that, but why did I have to get them in mine?" he replied. "No reason!" Kyouko replied with a smile while thinking, "Don't you dare tell him Laura, or I will make the time loop , time loop?" The group then ate and headed out to school. Spotting Chloe, Michael ran up to her, dragging his girls within a hundred feet of them. "Hey Chloe! Can you let me explain what is going on between me and the girls?" he pleaded.

"Oh, I get it now. Basically someone from the future sent them here for you and now that guy's enemy is trying to kill them and you? Well, you still have never lied to me though, that does sound like something only you could make up" Chloe said.

"Do you still have the experimental core Laura? The one father gave you?" Kyouko asked, "Huh, how did you know?" Laura replied. "Because my orders before I came back were to have to our father's wish fulfilled, to put that core in Michael." "But the cores only work with girls, how will that work?" "You know those cards you got? Just make it so that he turns into the female version of himself everytime he uses the power that will be granted to him when the core is activated. Here give me one of them." As she finished, Kyouko got a card and and wished for the same thing she just described. The card dematerialized. "See, it works like that." The rest of the day continued as usual.

That night, Michael was watching T.V. while the two girls were talking about various things before it popped into Kyouko's mind, "Laura, where is the core?" Laura pointed to garage and the two walked into it, taking the car's keys. Opening the car door, Kyouko noticed the core in the back seat and retrieved it. They locked the car up and headed back inside only to stopped by Michael at the door. "What are you doing in my car?" he asked only to be knocked unconscious by Kyouko. "Was that really necessary?" Laura asked before Michael asked the same thing when he woke up. He found himself on his bed and held down by Laura,, who didn't look the happiest. "Ok Mike-kun, this will not hurt but as these were the orders of the one the applies above all others, I have to follow them. He did remind me of you though, strange." Kyouko stated. She then got out an orb and placed it on Michael's chest. The orb then seemed to melt into his chest as he felt wings growing out of his back all while he was now in a black cloak and white pants while a white shirt appeared along with them. Laura's eyes then glowed and Michael was now turning into a girl.

Michael was now much shorter, and his hair was now much longer and flowing, his breasts were also bigger than Laura's while his pants disappeared and a white skirt appeared along with white knee high socks with black designs. Matching white gauntlets appeared and while the shirt just got looser, Laura noticed one distinction though, "Uh, Michael-sama? Why is mine and Kyouko's logo appearing half and half as your logo?" "So, that's where I recognized that logo. I made this one a few years ago," Michael stated. "Huh?" they both said together. Michael then pointed out the obvious, "A couple of questions; one, why am I girl? Two, why am I now one of you guys? And three, why is my collar hooked up to my watch already?" Kyouko began to answer her."You are a girl because only girls work with the cores. You are one of us as our father's request and your collar is now connected to your watch because since you already have some of us bonded to you permanently, it can not force us out and complies and bonds with itself."

"Also, since you are now a girl for a considerable chunk of your future life, we shall name you in that regard. How about, Haruka? Yes, Haruka Rojazu. Sounds fitting doesn't it?" Kyouko said happily "You will now also stay like this when your core is active or pretty much when any of the core's functions is active, so you will be like this a lot more than you realize. But of course there is a way to make you turn back which is by stabbing you through the chest, in the core. That is of course going to kill you, but that can't be helped. Also, keeping your new core offline is going to hard for the first week or so, so don't expect to be a dude for the next week." Haruka, with a blank look on her face said, "W.. h.. a.. t.. ? So you're telling me I am going to be a girl for the next week? How the hell am I supposed to manage that? F***." "Well Haruka-sama we don't mind, after all, you are still you on the inside" Laura said nicely, trying to hide a grin that was forming on her face, "Also Haruka-sama, we already got you a school uniform!" "Wait a second" Haruka said, "I am going to school like this!? Why?" "So you don't look like an idiot for finals, dumbass." Kyouko retorted. "Ah shit."

"Ok class! Since apparently I am the only class with open seats, we have yet another transfer student. This time from Okinawa. Please introduce yourself!" the teacher said as the new student walked in. "Hello, My name is Haruka Rojazu. Nice to meet you." She said. Chloe tilted her head slightly in confusion as she thought to herself "She looks familiar. Come to think to it, she looks Michael in a way, but shorter and a girl. And Michael didn't come to school today. Interesting." Haruka walked past Chloe as she went to the only other empty seat that wasn't normally occupied, to the right of Laura. "Now class, all the girls follow me to the infirmary. It's time for the yearly health check-up." Celeste-sensei said, "Of course, seeing as you are American Kate-san, you are not required but the school recommends it. Feel free to come if you wish. All right, follow me!" The girls, including; Haruka, Kyouko, Laura, and Chloe get up and start following the teacher peacefully. Except for Haruka who was now being dragged by her collar by Laura.

The girls were brought to the girls locker room and were told to change into the physical education clothes. Haruka's locker was conveniently between Kyouko and Laura who were changing in front of her. Deciding that she had no choice, Haruka changed into the tight fitting clothes. They then headed to the infirmary, as the teacher had instructed when done and got in the line of girls waiting get in. The line finally got short enough in front of them before he noticed it was almost identical to the boys version except for an extra curtain at the end. She gulped as Laura was the first up. Her sight and hearing were checked as well as reach height and weight, Whenever Laura was done with one of the station, Kyouko went to it and when she was finished, Haruka went to it. She saw Laura disappear behind the curtain and reappear moments later, holding a piece of paper. Kyouko was the next to go in and also appeared minutes later with a similar paper. It was now Haruka's turn and when she entered, she was told to stay standing and take off her shirt, Complying after seeing no other option, the nurse used a measuring tape and wrapped it around her breasts, measuring them. The same was then done to her hips and waist. She then put her shirt back on and was handed a the sheet of paper that had all of today's information on it.

Haruka then exited the curtain and walked into the hallway, where Laura and Kyouko were waiting. Chloe walked out a minute later and after they were all there, Kyouko grabbed their papers and began to rank everybody based on the stats. "-And in first place is Laura Rodgers again at 93 cm! That is one big ass! Oh and Laura, they all think you look like a demon. While no one believes Mik… I mean Haruka is Japanese. Just the comments that they wrote on your paper!" Kyouko finished monologuing and class continued as normal as it can be with the current situation.

Back at home, Haruka was bringing in all of Kyouko's stuff while Laura and Kyouko were modifying the transmogrifier, "Ok Haruka-sama, what's for dinner?" Kyouko asked, "What are you making for us?" "Nothing" she replied, "we are going to eat out." "Where? We can only go to Japanese restaurants and you only like the ones that only accept cash" Laura said, "so it's not like we can use the unlimited card." Kyouko finished. "No, that's not true. Why do you think I am having you work on that thing? If my calculations are correct, we should be able to turn be back into a dude long enough to get on base. So, we can eat American cuisine. Laura, you will have to update the version on your phone though. Ok? And Kyouko it's about time that you go back to your roots! After all, if you and Laura are related through blood, that means you are at least some part American!" Michael said with excitement in his voice. "Yes, Master" the pair said obediently. About five minutes later, the trio piled into Michael's german hatchback and drove off the base.

"Ok Laura, change me… now" Michael said. Laura changed her back into him as they began to pull up to the base. "Can you remind me why you had her change you before you had too?" Kyouko asked. "So that it doesn't look like a girl drove up and a guy drove away/ Ties up the loose ends" was his reply. "Also," Kyouko started again, "Why are we in our battle attire? Won't this look a little strange?" He pulled up to the guard, "Do you have any contraband sir, guns, drugs, or anything else I should know about?" "Nope."The guard replied, "Have a good afternoon sir." Michael then picked up the conversation that started earlier, "Because Laura and I don't have anything different and all of your clothes are in your boxes, And also, I told you to make the armor disappear. Even I know how to do that." "But don't we have our school uniforms?" Kyouko asked. "Ya but I am not wearing that unless I have to. And I don't have to. But apparently to have the watch on, our collars have to be visible so sorry about that." Michael said as the effects of the transmogrifier wore off. "And plus, we are all technically Japanese so talk in it and nobody will think you're weird. Trust me most Americans are stupid."

Haruka pulled up to the restaurant and parked the car. "Remember, just talk in Japanese and nobody will think of you weird." Haruka said. The three walked in and were escorted to a table. Haruka sat alone as she made the other two sit together. The waitress and a trainee walked up to take their drink orders. "Hello and welcome to Ch*lis My name is Sarah and this is Houki. She will be assisting me today. Now, what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked. At the mention of the trainee's name. Kyouko froze up and a look of terror came across her. "I'll take sweet tea." Haruka said while Laura asked for, "Lemonade." Kyouko wanted water. As the waitresses walked away, Kyouko grabbed haruka buy the collar and pulled her closer to herself. "You know who that is right?" Kyouko asked sternly, "That is the Houki that is going to try and kill us!" "How do you know that?" Haruka asked. "Why else would she be here!?"

Kyouko loosened her grip on Haruka and Apologized, "Sorry, It's just that, besides our father and Laura, she is only only other person that I couldn't beat. My ability, unlike yours and Laura's, was meant to be a one-hundred percent cancellation of Laura's but when he realised that it was a terrible idea, it was changed to be more for counter attacking anything, but before it could be complete, I had to be sent back. Houki's ability was like mine, but it was finished and thus more effective and powerful than mine. Really the only thing I got going for me is that I can to toe to toe with the Infinity Core longer than anybody." "Infinity Core, what's that?" Haruka asked. "It the one you have. It's ability is far more powerful than almost anybody else's, but it can only be used based on the users personal emotions and the ones they love's emotions. If they are strong enough, almost no one in the known universe can challenge you. However, there is a weakness. If you are at it long enough, your body will start to eat itself. Being a girl prolongs the time that you can stay in the state but not forever."

The waitress walked back up with Houki and took their meal orders while giving them their drinks. Houki stayed behind and sat next to Haruka, Prompting Kyouko and Laura to stand in rage and Haruka to get a little scared. She was suddenly then changed into Michael. "What the hell did you do?" Kyouko demanded. "Stop it Kyouko you're going to cause a scene" Houki said "I have control over most technology remember? Father really left the hardest encryption on that phone of Laura's. It took me nearly thirty years to figure it out." "Then how did you crack it when it hasn't even been here for a week?" Michael asked. "Time is relative, Michael-senpai!" "Why are you calling him that? He is our master not yours!" Kyouko said. "You don't expect it to stay like that forever right? I think I might be next if your guy's previous activities have anything to say about , and Connor isn't dead" Houki said as she got up and walked away, Michael changed back moment later. "That last was a bit random," they all said. The food arrived a minute later and the group ate as they thought about what Houki said. They then paid for their meal and left.

On their way out, another one arrived and challenged Haruka. "Oh, master said nothing about number infinity being here! He only said numbers one and five, this is interesting!" she said. "What do you want? Alright, I have had enough of this SHIT for today, we are going home so move out of the way." Kyouko demanded. "No, I came for you so it is only right that I leave with you" the sadistic one replies." Now I have really had enough of this shit" Kyouko says as she walks up to her says, "Sequential Hope" and tears the core out of her body. The body drops to the ground as it disappears and the core along with it. "That was rather… terrifying Kyouko. Are you ok?" Haruka asks before being grabbed by Kyouko and brought into a long kiss, "Even as Haruka you are still a good kisser" Kyouko said as she released Haruka. "You have got to stop doing that. Especially in public." Haruka said. "What, do you not what to be seen with this harem of yours?" Kyouko replied. Haruka had a few thought about this, "First, there is no harem. Second, at least do it while I am my normal self. And third, stop it." "Oh," Kyouko said, "don't be so sure about that harem comment. And we don't care in what state you're in, we are bonded to you either way!" Haruka simply said, "Just, get in the car."

The next day, Wednesday, Haruka slept alone for the first time in three days and actually started to get lonely, so the next morning she decided to let Laura and Kyouko sleep with her again. This made them so happy, they clung to Haruka for the entire walk to school, which not only confused Chloe, but everybody else at school. The day was a normal one, with them going to class, learning stuff, having lunch and then learning more stuff, having to go into the girl's locker room even more and then, finally it came, the end of the day.

"Come on Haruka! Let's go home!" Kyouko exclaimed, with Laura nodding in approval. "Now both of you know that I am president of the disciplinary committee and we have a meeting after school every Wednesday. Now Laura, I need you to go and get the giant transmogrifier from home ok?" Haruka asked. "Ok Haruka-sama" Laura said as the chain showed and she disappeared and reappeared within seconds of each other, "Here you go." "You didn't have to go that fast, and plus somebody might see you so at least fly so people won't recognize you? Jeez. Ok, I now need you to turn me back into Michael, but use the big one as it lasts longer. Then use the small one to turn yourself into Haruka. Then follow me. You are both ok with joining aren't you?" the newly returning Michael asked. "Yes Master." they both said. With that, they all walked up to the meeting room and entered, where everybody was waiting. "Sorry to keep you waiting everybody, I was just briefing our new members. Please welcome Haruka Rojazu and Kyouko Satalin. We have a third new member that will be joining us shortly. Now before i leave to finish some other business, I would like to appoint Ms. Laura Rodgers to the seat of Vice President and Ms. Haruka Rojazu as my personal assistant. She will be covering for me in my absence. Ms. Kyouko, Ms. Laura and Ms. Haruka will all be a part of a special team under my direct authority. Now, I am going to step out with Haruka-san and she will bring you the third member, Laura Rodgers." With all that said, Michael and Laura, who was disguised as Haruka, stepped out and turned back into their currently normal states.

The two walked back in and back to the front of the room. Haruka spoke up, "As you heard, I am in charge when Michael-sama is not around. Now feel free to voice your complaints and challenge any of us for our positions." "Hell ya I challenge you, I been in here since my first year and I never got promoted or anything! I'm not just going to let some newbie's take something that I deserve just because the president said so. So I and my two buddies here, challenge you all to a battle!" An idiot yelled out, while the rest of the committee gasped at the balls of the guy. "Very well, welcome to your downfall."

The three guys, who had lined up in their gym clothes, faced the girls, who had out their battle attire on and signalled they were ready to fight. The treasurer was the referee and would be deciding who won. The battle started when the ref signalled. The three guys began to run at the girls, who were standing chill. Kyouko's eyes began to glow and her wings started to appear. Laura did the same and even the crossbow started to materialize before Laura made it stop. Haruka was the last one to do this and it took longer than the others, as she was still bad at controlling it. But it finally came around and all three of them were standing there, looking like badasses. The main guy finally made it to them and threw a punch at Haruka, who dodged it. One of the other guys ran at Laura and tried to kick her, but it was blocked with the move of Laura's arm. The third guy, the toughest, came at Kyouko and grabbed her by the neck as he attempted to make himself win by submission. Haruka was having fun, dodging and blocking every kick and punch thrown at her, same with Laura. However, seeing that Kyouko was being choked out, Haruka made the first counter attack of the fight and kicked the main guy in the head, resulting in him losing. Haruka ran over to Kyouko and grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and threw him off of her, landing somewhere close to the other guy. Laura was the last to shrug off the guy as she let him continue to kick at her before letting her body relax and not blocking the next kick which resulted in the man kicking something that felt harder than steel. He broke his foot. "Laura, carry that man to the infirmary, the nurse should still be there. As for you, I wish not to see your faces at the meetings ever again. Is that understood?" Haruka asked, clearly with anger. "F*** no! Why the hell should we listen to you, Come on, come at me, I can still fight!" The guy yelled. "Very well," Haruka said, "You gave me no choice." Haruka walked up to the guys and lifted her fist above her head. Her eyes glowed as she was furious at the waste of time this was. She charged the fist and threw it at the boys. It stopped centimeters away from their faces at also hit them with a typhoon strength gust of wind, which blew them back a few feet. "That's the president's personal move, the one he uses nearly every time to finish off a fight. How did you know it!?" He asked. "Trade secret!" Haruka said with a smile before the boys got up and apologized for wasting their time and with that, time had run out and the meeting was over. The three then walked home, had dinner and went to bed together.


	4. Intersection 3

Intersection 3

"Houki Kisaragi. I believe it is time for your permanent introduction to the life of Mr. Michael Rogers. Of should I say Infinity better know as Haruka Rojazu. You know your mission and know it well. Hopefully, your original mission does not decide to take effect while mine is in place. You know for damn sure you are not to bond with this man, or my plan is ruined. Entropy is not ready yet so you are the only one that can do this. Just remember, get her angry enough and Number one will kill you before you can even see Number Infinity. And Number Infinity will definitely kill you even if you piss her off enough. Watch your back, don't bond with him and try to buy enough time for me to finish Entropy. Your father's worldline is fading as we speak and the only way to save him is by having Entropy be finished. That is the only way" a man said, all of which were lies. The truth is I hate him and am only working for him because he is claiming to hold my father hostage and while he has no evidence, I am unable to contact the future so… what choice do I have? My name is Houki Kisaragi and I am number Seventy-Eight. The third of the supposedly final three models that father made left. I will follow those order that I was given but only for a certain amount of time, after which I will follow me original orders, hidden from everybody except me. Michael-sama is my target in both missions, but only one of those mission will succeed. My original mission. He wants me to take the infinity core from Haruka as she is now known and bring it back to him. However, that conflicts with my original mission, which, like the others, is to protect Michael from the upcoming event. That was given to me by my father.

I am aware of Laura's memory deficiency and Kyouko's wide knowledge of the remaining models. The only way I could be useful to them is by providing them with information about their enemy. Unfortunately, I also know no specifics about the event coming up in a few years, the reason we were all sent back. I just know that I am here to bond and then protect Michael-sama. Hell, I don't even remember my father's name. I guess detaching a worldline from its' original plane of existence really screws around with you. Oh well, I guess I just have to obey Connor until I am convinced by the others that father is okay. Father saw something in Michael that would require his safety in the event. I never that would have lead to him receiving the infinity core. Goddammit, I have to retrieve that for Connor. There is something about it that he doesn't know though. The core won't survive outside of its original owner though, if you could ever manage to get it out in the first place. It would require the strongest of us to pull it out. That's not even considering the fact that only Kyouko and I have the power to pull it out. It would literally mean we would probably have to raise Rias from the dead and have Entropy finished and turned in order to do so, It is just insane. I really do hate him. And this uniform. Someone does apparently put holes for wings though if that makes sense.

"Ok class please welcome the third transfer student in four days, although this time she is from Multiversal Cosmology, wherever that is" Celeste-sensei said as a girl with long black hair tied up stepped in. "Hello, my name is Houki Kisaragi. Nice to meet you" Houki said. THe three is the back; Haruka, Laura and Kyouko instantly made their eyes glow before they also rolled into the back of their heads and they all collectively passed out. "Huh?" Houki asked, "Michael-sama?"

Haruka woke up about four hours later with massive head pain. "I guess I fell pretty hard" Haruka said as she started to wake up. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a closet, still at school. We wasn't alone either, as there was something, or rather someone on top of her. "Michael-sama. Or should I say Haruka-sama? It doesn't matter to me" the figure on top of her said. "Who are you? And why aren't the lights on? I can't see! Get off!" Haruka yelled and demanded. "Oh but Haruka-sama, this is the only time I will get to have with you alone! If I bond with you too, now that would make this even more interesting! Oh but I can't because they are against the orders given to me. So, I shall attempt to do that! Stay still now… what? It not working." As the figure was saying that, she made her hand become intangible and reach into Haruka's chest, in an attempt to take her core. "I-It's n-not b-b-budging" the figure above her said. "Wait… Houki?" Haruka said as the hand left her chest. "How did you know!? Never mind that, he is watching us right now, so stay quiet." Houki requested before placing her hand over Haruka's mouth to stop her from talking any more.

About no time later, the door to the closet opened and before them was Laura standing there, enraged and having her battle attire on and obviously, she was past fifty-percent on zetsubou modo. Laura simply said, "TELL ME WHY I SHOULD NOT KILL YOU RIGHT NOW" as she pulled out her sword, swirling with red mist, and pointed it at Houki, millimeters from her face. Within ten seconds, Kyouko was standing next to Laura and the same was true for her too, but instead of a sword, she had a bow with an increasing amount of energy emanating from the tip of the arrow as Kyouko pointed it Houki, with both of the girls wings getting increasingly bigger in size. Haruka could literally feel the anger in both of them as she too was angry, buy felt far more terror. By now, Houki has dawned her battle attire

As if god himself arrived, Haruka's wings, after she was pulled out of the closet, appeared and grew to over eight meters in length as her battle attire and armor appeared and the core in her glowed as bright as the sun. Haruka's body glowed for approximately ten seconds before she stopped and had herself covered in armor. She forearms and hands were covered in bright white gauntlets and she had bright, white boots and a chest piece that covered virtually everything as well as her cloak solidifying and wrapping around her entire legs and arms before her head was surrounded by a black mist and it dissipated to reveal a black halo above her head while her mouth was covered by a cloth and her eyes were now completely gold.

By now, a crowd had formed and they were all watching this, not believing their eyes. The new transfer students plus a first year, were now all in actual armor and appeared to be starting an all out war over each other, before one of them started to glow and wings appeared and now she looks like an angel. "Why was I awakened? It is not the time" she said in an angelic, soft voice. "You there" pointing at Houki, "Are you the reason of my premature awakening? If so, you know the consequence. Father should have told you. All who are the cause of an early awakening of Infinity are subject to death. Although it seems that my bodyguards are about to do it for me. What a pity, I would have made it much quicker. Now, Sister Kyouko and Sister Laura, kill the sinning one, Sister Houki." "I am sorry, but I am unable to do that" Laura simply replied, drawing her sword back, "Now is not the time for her death. As it will be decided by her soon enough." "You dare challenge the power of Infinity? Who do you think you are. Rias?" Infinity replied. By now, it had become obvious that the Haruka that had existed for only a few days, was trapped in the consciousness, now being ruled by the core within her. "You know as well as I do that I have the power to challenge you. Long Range was never your strong suit. In fact your strong suit is hand to hand isn't it. I would challenge you now but it seems we have gathered quite a crowd here." "Leave them to me." Houki said as she snapped her fingers and they all fell to the ground. "I gave them all nanites while you were talking and that gave them all amnesia." "How convenient" Kyouko replied." Now, if you would return me to my normal state now, I have grown bored of the current situation." Infinity said as Laura walked up and hugged her. "You know this is the only way right?" Laura asked. "Yes, only a kiss from the original bond can break an ability," Infinity said. As if on cue, Laura grabbed Infinity and after both of them took a deep breath, locked lips and stayed there for a while. In fact, the kiss, which had been going on for a minute or two now, had made it way to the two making out on the floor.

Even more surprisingly, Infinity had been reverted back to Michael instead of Haruka. Laura had then, after kicking out Houki, dragged Michael into the closet with her and closed the door. This confused Houki and Kyouko. Inside, their making out continued. Laura, overcome with lust, made Haruka's collar appear on Michael and after using a card, broke the bond that Haruka had with Michael, who was the same person, and somehow bonded Haruka to herself. "Now we are bonded forever, my love. I really love you Michael and Haruka-sama. Let's both hope it stays like this" Laura said. "I hope it stays like this too" Michael says before reverting back to Haruka.

The pair then left the closet. "What were you two doing in there?" Kyouko asked. "Oh nothing, I just broke Haruka's bond with herself and bonded her to me. Somehow" was Laura's response. Kyouko, Houki and Chloe, who had just showed up, gasped and, after Chloe fainted along with the rest of the fully human beings, Kyouko walked up to Haruka and slapped her. Hard. "Why the hell did you allow her to do that?! You do now realise that if she dies, you will die too. Which then also means that I and all future ones of us that decide to bond with you will also die. You can't do that to us! My entire life is worthless if you die!" by the end it, Kyouko was crying profusely so Haruka walked over to her and hugged her. "It's ok Kyouko, I don't plan on dying." Haruka said, trying to reassure her that she was fine. "And if you do that, father might… die" Houki whispered.

'What did you say?" Laura asked Houki, "what did you say about father?" "Well, I did never tell you why I was here dd I?" Houki retorted, "Well as you know, I'm here for the infinity core, and subsequently Michael-sama. Now of course, I wouldn't do this, as I was supposed to protect the core and even stop from falling in his hands. But due to circumstances beyond my control, I was being blackmailed into doing this. Connor made me do it." "But what could he have that would reverse your original orders?" Laura asked. "He claims to have Father imprisoned. I don't know how but I can't seem to contact him no matter what I do. So I have no choice but to believe him. So I must kill you both now and take him there to protect Father" Houki said in anger. She was getting fired up before a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Haruka, with Kyouko still crying on her. "You would want to have Infinity come back now would ya? If Laura got mad enough again and in Kyouko's current state, all I have to do is fall into a great despair and she would come back out and then kill you for awakening her again. You don't want that now do you?" Haruka asked. It was clear the answer as Houki backed off. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

Celeste-sensei yelled across the hall."That is it, if I have to have all the transfer students, I sure as hell are going to yell at them. Get over here." They all rushed over immediately and made their armor disappear and uniforms appear before standing in front of the teacher. "Care to explain all of this to the headmaster?" They all walked to his office before Celeste-sensei opened the door and let them in. "Who have you brought me today, Celeste?" The headmaster asked facing away from them. "Today sir, we have three new transfer students; Laura Rodgers, Haruka Rojazu and Houki Kisaragi along with a first year named Kyouko Satalin" Celeste-sensei replied. "And why did you bring them here?" "Because half of the damn school is knocked out around the area these students were occupying. The only problem is that no one remembers anything" Celeste-sensei replied. "Then you have no evidence. Get them out of my office" the headmaster demanded. "Yes Headmaster."

They all left the office before Celeste-sensei turned to them and spoke, "I have no evidence, but I saw it with my own eyes. You guys are not human and I know it. Also, I have a little test for you all. It is an IQ test due tomorrow." She handed them the test and walked off. "That was strange. Do you think she is onto us?" Kyouko asked. "I don't know about, but she did me two copies for some reason" Laura responded. "It is a well known fact that you live with Michael, and she probably just wanted you to give it to him. By the way, is everybody getting one?" Kyouko said back. "Better give these things everything we got! And Houki, does that mean you're living with me now?" Haruka asked. "Yep" Houki said, "It's not like I have anywhere else to stay. I was still living in our home before father disappeared and once Connor said he had him, I kind of just didn't have a home after that." "I'm running out of room."

The group went back to class after getting harassed by the teacher and when they all got there, it was time for lunch. "What is for lunch today, Haruka-sama?" Laura asked. "Nothing for you, I told you to make it yourself. I am the owner of the house, but I don't do everything in it" Haruka said, "Those types of things are left to you." Laura then walked next to her and hugged her back. She then whispered seductively into her ear, "Please Haruka-sama, can I borrow some of your lunch? You don't want me to go hungry do you?" Haruka looked back at Laura as she decided to hug her a bit harder. "La… ura. St.. op squeezing so much. It is getting harder to breath" Haruka begged. "Will you give me some of your lunch?" Laura asked. "Yes, just let go of me!" She demanded as Laura complied,"Pack your own lunch next time, because this is the only time I am doing this." "Ok, Haruka-sama." Haruka gave her some of her lunch and realized, "Wait, couldn't you just use one of your cards to get you some food?" Laura, had her mouth full of her new lunch and after chewing and swallowing the contents in her mouth, answered her, "Huh, I guess I could have done that. Oh well, I forgot! Wait, if I used it, wouldn't Celeste-sensei get more suspicious of us?" "I guess you're right about that. Just, make it yourself next time."

"Houki, what are you doing exactly? It doesn't look like lunch" Kyouko said. Houki had a large laptop in front of her with various applications up and she was typing fast. "I am just doing and … DONE. Now I can talk to you guys about the truth." Haruka looked over to Houki and with a confused look on her face asked, "What truth?" "The truth about my entrance into your life today. I was being watched until now. I just jammed the signal." Houki stated as she stood up and walked over to Haruka while they stared at each other. "What do you mean watched? Jammed the signal? What are you talking about?" Haruka was confused.

"The truth is…, I am following Connor's orders. His orders to me were to get the Infinity Core from Haruka here," pointing to her, "but he doesn't know that the removing that core will kill the core and Michael but also that the core is really hard to remove anyway. There are faults in his plan, and they are in his stupidity, just thinking you can just take cores out and it to be ok. Anyway, the real reason I am here is to buy him some time so that he can complete work on the second generation of us. He thinks that they can compete with Infinity and Laura but he doesn't know you guys's power so…, he based the design on me, believing that we are both about equals." "He couldn't be more wrong about that" Laura commented, "I could take you and Kyouko on right now and win. What makes him think that a couple of his knockoffs would be able to compete with the original?" Laura walked over to Haruka and leaned on her while stroking her hair. "And besides, we have Infinity, that means that it is over right. He can't possibly believe that any of his can overpower us can he?" Houki sat back down at her computer and simply said, "We don't have a lot of time, the jamming is about to end but, he doesn't plan to overpower you." Houki said as her computer beeped and she sighed, "There goes our time." "What do you mean?" Kyouko asked, "I still don't understand." Houki stood up and walked to the door, "It isn't something we can talk about here. Maybe later." Kyouko continued to look confused.

Soon, lunch ended and the teacher returned to class and continued to teach the rest of the day. Eventually, the day ended and Haruka, along with her two female companions and Houki walked home. They made it home in one piece and after closing the door, Houki asked, "So, this is where I will be staying. I guess it's nice for one, two, maybe three people. Now, where will I be staying?" Haruka sat her stuff down on the floor next to the door and answered her, "Seeing that we only have one more extra room, I guess you'll be sleeping there." "I see. So where is the bathroom?" "There are two, the main one upstairs and one down the hall from the kitchen." Haruka stated. Houki walked around her new home, wondering if he was still watching, "God dammit. Is that asshole still watching us? I hope he isn't. I really want to kill him. He said he would watch us after today thankfully. He just wanted to make sure I didn't try anything on first day. Dumbass." "Houki." Haruka called out, breaking her free from her thoughts. "HOUKI." "WHAT?!" "I have been calling you for a minute now. Jeez. What do you want for dinner?" Haruka asked. "Oh. Uh… curry" Houki responded. "I only have pre cooked curry, I that ok?" "Ya." "Oh, I guess I never did ask you guys, how do all know fluent english? And Laura, how do you know fluent japanese? I just don't understand that yet." Haruka said as Laura was watching T.V and Kyouko was… gone. Houki was the first to speak up, "We're all American. English is our first Language. Our father taught us Japanese." "Who was your father? You talk about him all the time." Haruka asked. "That's the thing! We can't remember him or our mother. The only thing I remember about him is him telling us about protecting you. That's it." Laura shouted as she turned away from the T.V, "And where is Kyouko?"

As those words were spoken, Haruka was jerked away from the stove she was cooking the curry at and began being dragged towards the garage. She got there and Laura began to get pulled as Haruka revealed both chains and the tension between them. The chains quickly disappeared and Haruka began being dragged again. She turned around, only to find Laura flying towards her. She flinched as something landed on her lips. Haruka opened her eyes, only to see Laura kissing her. "What are you doing!?" Haruka exclaimed while pushing Laura off of her. "Not choking myself." Laura replied. "That was extremely straightforward. How unlike y-." Haruka was cut off by Laura as she kissed her again. Laura was then pulled off of Haruka again, this time by Houki picking her up, "Stop. You don't want to make it harder later do you?" "Oh ya! I forgot about that." Laura said, laughing a little at the end. Houki set her down. Haruka was still being dragged by her collar and was now outside, going through the garage door. By now, both of Laura and Haruka's chains has become visible. Haruka was still being pulled by the chain and finally stopped in front of their house. She could see Kyouko now, in front of Chloe's house.

"WHAT THE HELL KYOUKO!? Could at least tell me before you outside of the invisible perimeter?" Houki screamed at Kyouko. Kyouko turned and looked at Haruka, now laying on the ground. "Oh sorry Haruka-sama. I was going to clear some things up with Chloe about the previous day's incidents." Kyouko said. Haruka sighed and got up to her feet, making the chain visible to release tension on their necks. "Their is no need for that. I explained Laura to her on Sunday and I pretty sure that she has seen Houki enough to figure that almost the same is true about her, As for you. Kyouko, you pretty much announced to everybody that was listening, the least of which was Chloe, that you were the same as Laura." Haruka stated. "No, that wasn't why. I need to explain to her about you and the today's incident. I feel like it would be better to have her hear it from a friend than a teacher lying about it." Kyouko replied. "True." Haruka said as she turned away from her and started to make her way back to the house, "Just tell me when you are going to be more than one-hundred feet away from me. Ok?" "Ok."

Leaving the chain visible, Haruka walked back to the house while Kyouko stayed, continuing to walk to Chloe's house. Haruka had made her way back to the house and walked in telling Houki and Laura, "Kyouko will be back, she is just telling a friend of ours the situation." "Won't she be even more confused after being fed all this new information?" Houki asked. "No" Haruka replied, "I have told her about Laura already so she would probably believe most of it."

Kyouko rang the doorbell to Chloe's house and after seeing it was Kyouko, Chloe let her in. "Hey Kyouko-san, what brings you over to my house?" Chloe says as Kyouko walks in, taking off her shoes. "My parents are home so no one can hear what you are saying." "Ok, good. If someone from the government found out, they would come after us about as fast as they would for aliens." Kyouko laughed a little at the end. "Chloe" Kyouko said in English. This shocked Chloe as she was under the impression that Kyouko didn't know it. "I need to talk about the incident earlier today." Chloe walked into her kitchen and poured herself something to drink. "What about it? I only saw you and Laura pointing weapons at the new transfer student before that Haruka girl glowed and then I blacked out. That is all." she said while sipping her drink. "Ok, that simplifies the explanation greatly." Kyouko said, making her way to Chloe's couch. "I am here about Michael and Haruka, along with the new transfer student, whose name is Houki." "I thought this was about the incident today, why is Michael involved? Wait wait wait wait wait. Don't tell me, Michael is the reason it all happened." Chloe said, taking a seat across from Kyouko. "Not quite. Haruka is the reason and Houki is the problem. You see…"

"Oh I get it now! So Haruka is Michael and Houki is another one you guys and you got mad because Houki kidnapped Haruka but because these "cores" that makes you guys superhuman, Michael had to turn into a girl because they can handle the core better and the glowing being that Haruka turned into was the "final form" of hers named Infinity." Chloe says as she stands up from the couch. "That makes no sense whatsoever." A look of despair came across Kyouko's face as her explaining appeared to have not worked. "But, I believe you. No one can just make all that up and have it line up perfectly with what I already know. Thank you for explaining it to me." Chloe said before Kyouko got up and hugged her. "Thank you Chloe. I should get going now. See you tomorrow." "See ya." Kyouko walked towards the door, and before exiting, she looked back at Chloe and simply said, "Also, we are American!"

Kyouko made her way back home and entered just as the dinner was being finished. "Oh Kyouko, how did it go with Chloe?" Haruka asked. "Good, she believes me and now knows that you are Michael and she will try to discuss it with you tomorrow." Kyouko walked over to the table and sat down. "Ok Haruka-sama! Lets eat." Houki nodded in agreement. The T.V. was turned on to the news. They group each got their respective serving of curry and began to eat it. Haruka, watching T.V. turned it up and began to listen more intently. "More to that in a few minutes, but now following up on a story that we covered on Sunday. Yes we are. On Sunday, it was reported that a girl crashed into someone about here after apparently falling out of the sky. Since then, more and more reports of similar incidents have been reported to the police however, this is the only known incident where somebody was hit." The reporter was at the road, once again, that Laura fell onto Michael at. "However, the interesting thing is, that no one has seen the original girl since the night while the young man that was hit disappeared from school two days ago." The screen then popped up two pictures, one of Michael's school picture from last year and what appeared to be an artist's sketch of Laura. "And this just in, we were just informed that the young man was found today. He is fine." The two pictures on the screen faded to one, Laura's. "You are urged to call the police if you have any information about this girl."

The news program ended and everybody had an awed look on their faces. Except for Laura, who everybody was staring at. "What?" Laura said. "You're a wanted man now." Kyouko yelled at her. "Ok. and…?" Laura asked rhetorically. "That means that anybody that recognizes you will call you in." Haruka stated. "And if they do, all I have to do is make our chain invisible and they can't take me unless you're with me so…" Laura continued. "I'm not an idiot. I didn't do anything illegal by falling from the sky did I?" "No, I guess you didn't…" "Then why are they looking for me?" Laura asked while getting up and placing her plate in the sink. Getting up and doing the same as Laura, Haruka says, "They probably want to ask you what you were doing, crashing into someone and then just disappearing." She makes her way back over to the table, "And besides, aren't you guys forgetting something? We have homework due tomorrow. You should probably start on it when you get finished eating." "Roger that, Mic…Haruka-sama! I kinda miss the other you." Laura said, getting out her homework, "Kyouko, aren't you getting yours done today? It is due tomorrow." Kyouko got up and grabbed her bag. "I'm doing it, I just might need some help." she said as grabbed her shoulder. "It's a test. And not your normal type of test either. It's a intelligence test. You can't cheat on these. There is an answer key but…" Haruka sighed. "Don't copy answers."

"Laura, can you turn me into Michael temporarily again?" Haruka asked, walking over to the table, test in hand. "I want to finish as me first then do it as Haruka me. There are two versions of this test so I should be okay." Laura nodded, "Hai!" Pulling out her phone, Laura open the application and after pressing a few buttons, turned Haruka back into Michael. "Ok, time to start the test." Saying that, the newly transformed Michael sat down at the table. Laura sat down next to him and got out her version of the test. Luckily, Michael and Laura were going to answer to different versions. Houki sat at the end of the table, opposite of Michael. They then all began to work on it.

About an hour or two later, Michael had finished and got up. "Ok, that was easier than expected." he said, out loud. Houki, who had finished a while ago, said, with a sarcastic tone, "Oh, Really? I never would have guessed that a test that ranks geniuses would be complete so fast. Who would have guessed?" Michael, who was turning back into Haruka, asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Houki simply replied, "Well, you're smart aren't you? Figure it out." "That was a little harsh." Kyouko said as came walking down the stairs. "Kyouko! Where have you been? After dinner, you kinda just left." making her way over to Haruka, Kyouko walked up and kissed her flat out. Grabbing her head, Haruka's lips was forced against Kyouko's and they kissed. Pushing away from her, Haruka yelled, "What the hell!? I thought we agreed to not randomly kiss me!?" Kyouko pushes away from Haruka. "Well, you still kiss better when you are yourself. I was just making sure." And with that, Kyouko sat down at the couch and began to watch T.V. "Oh and Haruka, Laura needs you up stairs." Haruka turned around and looked at Kyouko once again. "Did she say for what?" "No." That was a lie.

Haruka, who still had not done her version of the homework, made her way to the stairs and walked up them. Reaching the top, she looked around but saw no one. The hall was dark and a little light was poking out from underneath Laura's door. She walked over to it and opened the door. Laura was waiting on the other side, seemingly looking normal. Haruka smiled and said, "Did you need me for anything?" Laura got up and walked towards Haruka. She walked closer and grabbed Haruka by the shoulders. She made the collar and chain appear around both of their necks. "You knew this would come Haruka-sama. I told you earlier today. We shall now finish the bonding process." Haruka, was shocked by the proclamation. "What do you mean? You are already have an unbreakable bond with me, Why do I as Haruka need one with you?" "Because, I need to finalize the bond between us permanently. So that we can not be separated. Ever." Laura held on to Haruka even tighter. "Laura. You're squeezing too tight again." Haruka blurted out before Laura let go. "Sorry." She said. "Why did you want me again?" Haruka asked. "I told you already. Just meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. You'll need you pajamas when we're done though." And with that, Laura walked out the door and left Haruka there.

"What are they doing up there?" Houki asked. Kyouko, sitting at the couch replied, "Laura is just finalizing her bond with Haruka." "So making it that if she goes down, you all go down?" Houki retorted. "Pretty much." Kyouko said, changing the channel to FOX News. "The presidency is going about as good as I expected."

About five minutes later, after getting a change of clothing, still wearing Michael's because they haven't had time to get a pair of different ones. Haruka walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. On the other side, Laura was waiting. She was in a towel that was struggling to stay wrapped around her. "Why did you want me in here?" Haruka said as she undressed and put a towel around herself. Laura walked up to her and kissed her. Haruka complied. Releasing from it, Laura spoke. "Infinity's frame of mind is Relaxation. Luckily for you." "So is the bathroom necessary for that?" Haruka asked as she was being escorted into the bath. "You will feel relaxed in the bath. There is nowhere else that this could have taken place." Laura removed her towel, revealing her fully nude body, and got into the bath. She motioned for Haruka to do the same, and she complied.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this." Haruka said as she sat facing Laura in the bath. "What do I need to do now?" Haruka asked. "Turn around, and just stay still. I will do everything. You only need to rub your hands against whatever I place them on." Laura said as she placed her hands on Haruka's shoulders. "That is how I will get into the mindset." Haruka widened her eyes at the last request. She may be a girl in body, but she was still Michael on the inside. Laura, with her hands on Haruka's shoulders, made her way down to Haruka's hands and grabbed them. She moved them towards her and placed them on the inner thighs. "Just go closer to my body." Laura spoke, her hands returning to Haruka's shoulders and her head next to Haruka's. Laura turned on the tub's previously unused spa function. "When did this get here?" Haruka asked. "I used a card to add it in before you got here. Nice isn't it?" Laura said as she made their shared chains appear. "Ya. And I guess they don't rust, do they?" "No, if they did, that would be really inconvenient." Laura said as she began to massage Haruka. "Okay Haruka-sama, start rubbing now." She complied as Laura was massaging. "Laura, if you don't mind me by asking, how's rubbing your inner thighs going to get you relaxed?" Haruka asked as she began to rub them. "It just will." She said as she began massaging Haruka's shoulders even more. "Ahhh. That feels… amazing Laura." Haruka said as Laura placed her thumbs on her shoulder blades and applied pressure. Laura then started to moan and Haruka followed seconds later. Moving her hands down towards Haruka's stomach and hugged her, pressing her chest against Haruka's back and forcibly removing Haruka's hands from her thighs. The two of them then arched their backs and flung their hair in the air as the chain began to glow. It appeared to strengthen and then disappeared. "Why did it happen?" Haruka asked in confusion. "I wasn't all that relaxed." Laura stood up and got out of the tub, looking at her, "Because what your minds thinks is not always what it feels. And as for me, being with you makes me feel relaxed."

Haruka, with her collar and chain visible, stood up and got out of the bath. She grabbed a towel before being grabbed from behind. Laura then moved closer to her while not moving her hands. She forcibly makes Haruka face her and moves them closer together. "La…ura. What are you." Before Haruka could finished her thought, Laura pulled her closer and they locked lips. At first, Haruka tries to push away from it but eventually stops as Laura's tongue passes into her mouth and wrestles her into submission all while Haruka puts her hands around Laura's hips. The two continue before they separate, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues. A pounding then came from the door before someone yelled, "Hey! Hurry up! You aren't the only people that live here and need to take a shower." Finishing up and getting dressed in their sleepwear, the two walked out of the bathroom. "'Did it go well?" Kyouko whispered to Laura as she walked by her. "Yep." Laura responded before Kyouko went, "Great." in a sarcastic tone.

The two walked downstairs where Houki was still watching T.V. "Hey Laura, where did you put the copy of the test meant for me? And me as in Michael?" Haruka asked, sitting at the table. Laura walked over to her bag and retrieved the test from it. "You mean this one?" Laura said as she brought it over to Haruka. "Ya, thanks." She said as she got the other version of the test and started to work on it. A little while later, Kyouko hollered from up the stairs, "Hey Mike, I mean Haruka! Where do you keep your pajamas?" Haruka, who had just finished her version of the homework, called back, asking, "Why? Don't you have yours somewhere in your room?" A couple of seconds passed by as she awaited a response but was mistaken as Kyouko, in what appeared to only be a towel walked down the stairs and over to her. Kyouko hugged Haruka, who had stood up, and began to run her fingers through Haruka's long, flowing blonde hair. "Please Haruka-sama." Kyouko said in a seductive voice, "All of my clothes are in boxes still. So can I please, please borrow one of your pairs?" Haruka then asked a good question, "Then what have you been wearing for the past couple of days then?" Kyouko let go of Haruka and dropped the towel that had been covering her. It revealed a pair of black and purple undergarments. "This is what I have been wearing for the past couple of nights. And you seem to enjoy it, knowing what you do when you sleep. Haruka's sleeping face is cute." Kyouko said as she walked back up the stairs to Michael's room, to grab a pair of pajamas to sleep in. "Kyouko, I never said yes." Haruka tried to tell her but it was too late.

A minute later, Kyouko came down in a pair of plaid black and gray with hints of red pajama pants. They seem to fit well despite the large height difference between Michael and Kyouko. "Were there no shirts?" Haruka asked. "No, but Laura left her phone in your room so I used a card to make these fit. Hope they weren't your favorite." Kyouko replied as she made her over to Haruka, who was now sitting opposite of Houki on the couch. She made it to Haruka and sat next to her, practically straddling her left arm. Laura was already on the other side doing the exact same thing. "I can't wait for you to return to normal Haruka-sama. I miss Mike-kun. I know Laura feels the same way, right Laura?" Kyouko asked before getting a response, "Hai! Michael-sama was easier to lay up against." Laura said in a little bit of a playful voice. "Is that all you used me for?" Haruka asked as she started to get annoyed by the fact that she can't move her arms. The clock then rang ten. "I going to sleep, see ya in the morning, Haruka-senpai!" Houki said as she made her way into her room and closed the door. "She already annoying me, and she hasn't even been here one day." Kyouko remarked, hugging Haruka's arm even tighter. "I think it's about time we head to bed too." Haruka said, attempting to stand up. "Don't leave us!" Laura cried out, but it was too late. Haruka was already walking up the stairs to her room before Kyouko and Laura got up and chased her. They then continued to tackle her in her room, onto her bed before Haruka got into position, the middle of the bed, and drifted to sleep. Kyouko then grabbed her left arm again and straddled it. Laura then grabbed her right side and cuddled up next to her. The two girls then continued to hug tighter throughout the night.

The trio woke when a pounding came from the door. "W…hat?" Haruka said, sleepily. "Wake your ass up! School starts in five goddamn minutes!" Houki yelled through the door. "What?" the three said in unison. They all sprung up as they all rushed to do the same thing. They all got dressed in record time before using the bathroom in different ways and finally made it downstairs to eat. By now, Houki was already on her way to school. The three ate like animals before heading out the door, with their bags in hand. "We aren't going to make it!" Haruka said as she ran to school. "No worries!" Laura said before she stopped running. "Laura, what are you doing, we are going to be late!" Kyouko yelled out. Laura had stopped in the middle of the road before she closed her eyes and exhaled. She then threw her arms out and in the blink of an eye, wings appeared out of her back. "Laura! If you could do this, why didn't you do it sooner!" Haruka told her as Laura flew and picked Haruka and Kyouko up by their collars and took off towards school. A confused Houki looked up to see what was seemingly an angel flying overhead. "F*** me."

Laura was flying towards school and before arriving flew back down to the ground, with a minute to spare before school started. Her wings disappeared once again before they all walked into the school grounds and subsequently, to class. Walking into class, they all took their seats and talked before the teacher entered the class. "Ok. Everyone, will you now pass forward the test I assigned for homework yesterday." Celeste-sensei asked. A student, from the front of the class asked a question once that was finished, "Sensei, if you mind me asking, Why did we have to take these again? I fail to see the significance this has on our grade." The student put his hand down. "Yes, good question." Celeste-sensei remarked, "This test came from the higher ups in Tokyo. According to what the headmaster told me, the top ten scoring students will be flown to Tokyo and be given the opportunity to enter their most prestigious school and a free scholarship to Tokyo University. So I all hope you tried to answer this the best you could!" The entire class gasped at the statement. "What!?" a different student blurted out. "Settle down now. This all only happens though if your grades reflect your intellect. So even if you scored a one-hundred and ninety eight on the test, if your grades are mostly f's and d's, they won't take you. Personally, I don't think anyone in this school will make it." The class gasped once again. "Sensei." Haruka spoke, "Don't you think that is a little harsh? I mean you do have a couple of foreigners in this class and a few of us just transferred here. At least let us show what we are capable of before you judge us." The teacher then walked to the back of the class, where Haruka and the rest of them were sitting and whispered quietly enough so that just they heard, "You mean like that fiasco you four were involved in yesterday that no one remembers? I will listen to what you have to say after you explain it to me." She then walked back to the front of class and turning around, only to say, "Will you five see me after class?" pointing to Laura, Haruka, Kyouko, Houki and Chloe.

"Now class, I am sure you are aware of the recent sightings of balls of light that just appear and head towards the military base nearby. Now, since we are the closest nearby city of significant size, the government had ordered the high schools here to find the most physically and intellectually capable students in case a draft of sorts was necessary. That is also why the physical examination this week was earlier than usual as they wanted to get the most current information about the students." Celeste-sensei told them as she pulled out a map of Japan which already had the information on it. "This is where all the accounts have taken place." She said, pointing to the red dots scattered all across the map. "All of this, combined with the other factors which were not revealed to us, means that starting next week, we will be conducting a series of tests that highlight the necessary skills required for work in the military. All of this and more will be explained on this sheet of paper." she finished, handing everybody a sheet of paper. "Give it to whoever you happen to live with, preferably your parents. Now, who want to learn ENGLISH!"

The class was dead silent as Celeste-sensei handed out a passage for everybody to study. "Now, I know none of you, excel on this topic, Except for you Americans. Now, may I have a volunteer to read it out loud so I don't have to!?" Haruka eagerly raised her hand and soon began to read. "That's right; as of February 4, 2013, the Royal Canadian Mint stopped distributing the useless little pocket weights as part of Canada's Economic Action Plan 2012. Uh… Sensei. May I ask where you got this passage?" The teacher looked up from her podium and spoke. "What? Oh, I got it out of a magazine my husband reads." Haruka, a little sterner asked another question. "And which magazine?" "Um, Car and Driver I believe. Why?" Haruka shook her head. "Because you gave us an article about a H*nda truck. And from reading it a little further, about it's release in America." "So?" Sensei replied. "And since when were you a certified instructor of English? I didn't see that on your records." "English is my first Language! I speak it more fluently than a teacher ever can." Haruka, a little smug and unlike Michael's normal portrayal of himself, sat back in her chair. "Ok, Rojazu-san if you are so good at English, tell me what a postulate, Corvette and a supernova is. If you get all three right, I will not fail you or your friends in this course. In fact, you all get a's for the rest of the semester. But if you fail to get all three right, I will fail you and your friends in this class and you have to come to school in cat ears and a tail for a week, while doing those tests! How about it?" She asks. "Bring it on!" Haruka replies, standing up in her seat. She then begins to walk around the room, getting angry stares from her friends, except Laura. "Very well, a postulate is something that is assumed as true as the basis of and discussion. A Corvette is a small warship designed for convoy escort duty or an american sports car manufactured by Chevrolet. And a Supernova is the explosion of a massive star after it can no longer support itself. Need anymore proof?" Haruka said as she sat back down. "No." Celeste-sensei said in defeat. "Just sit back down and we will resume class like normal." Haruka did exactly that.

The lunch bell rang eventually and Celeste-sensei left the room, leaving the classroom to the kids. The trio; Haruka, Kyouko and Laura, pushed their desks together and Chloe joined them, along with Houki, who swore it was only for her mission to kill Michael. "I am only sitting here to gather information about Michael. That is all." Houki said, joining them. "Really? Kyouko asked, "Because Michael isn't here and you seemed to get pretty pushy with Haruka at that restaurant a few days ago." Houki snarled at the comment and simply got out her laptop. "Laura, did you bring your lunch today?" Haruka asked. "Hai!" Laura said as she opened her lunch and revealed lemon sweet tea with a bag of chips along with the main course; bacon between two slabs of bread. "Laura, that isn't a sandwich. It is literally bacon between bread." Haruka pointed out. "I know. You told me to make my own lunch so this is what I made myself. Also, we were in a rush remember?" "Fair enough." Haruka replied before letting Laura eat. Haruka herself, brought leftover from last night, in a thermos. Kyouko brought sushi that she bought the other day while the seemingly forgotten one, Chloe brought the most American thing possible, a burger with coke and fries. "Geez, Chloe. Did you stop on the way to school to get that?" Chloe looked at her and said, "No. My dad made it. You've had it before. Remember?" Haruka, got a little cocky while she responded, "No, I didn't. Michael might have, but I am not Michael. I am Haruka Rojazu. And I guess Kyouko told you didn't she?" Kyouko interrupted before Chloe had time to respond. "Of course I did! I'm not incompetent." "Ya she did. Didn't believe her at first but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I mean come on. You show up when Michael disappears, Laura and Kyouko were still all over you even though Michael, in body, wasn't here. I would be surprised if nobody has figured it out by now." Chloe said, taking a bite out of her burger. Lunch continued on as normal, with everybody finished eating and Laura falling onto Haruka's shoulder and dozing off while Kyouko then grabbed her other arm and hugged it tightly.

Lunch ended and after a few quiet minutes, the teacher walked back in. The class continued as normal, with them now learning geography. Time flew by as the students answered questions and read from the textbook. Eventually, the time came. The bell rung and the teacher spoke again. "Ok, since we have a little bit of a time constraint next week, we will be having the kilometer and one and a half kilometer time trials today. Even though this is not a race, you can act as though it is one if you wish. I encourage you to try your best." And with that, Laura grabbed Haruka, who also grabbed Kyouko, and ran towards the locker rooms. "Laura, you're holding too tight." Haruka shouted as she was thrown into the locker room and hit a locker along with Kyouko, who hit her in the front. "Why did you do that?" Haruka asked, pushing a dazed Kyouko off of her. Laura shut the door to the room and went over to her locker. "Because I'm excited! We get to run today! Kyouko should remember. When we were training, I would always get first and she would get second. She would always get mad the she couldn't best me too!" She said as she removed her jacket and shirt. "Shut up." Kyouko said while she made her way over to her locker and did the same. By now, some of the other girls started to enter and head towards their lockers to change. "Damn." Haruka said as she also made it to her locker. She removed her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt, still leaving it on though. She then slipped her skirt off and placed in nicely on a hanger in her locker, next to the jacket. She then slipped on a pair of navy blue bloomers, embarrassed as she was. She then took off her shirt, before looking at looking at Laura. "Laura, do you have a sports bra?" Haruka asked her. "Huh? A sports bra? Ya I do. You want to borrow one? I got two of them." Laura replied, pulling a black one out of her locker. "Yes please. And could you wear one?" Haruka said as she took it from Laura and put it one. "Hai!" "It's a little tight though." Haruka then put her white top on and sat down on a bench behind them. About five minutes past as Kyouko and Laura finished and sat next to her, leaning on her. Haruka blushed once more when Chloe finished and sat behind her, leaning on her back.

The appropriate adult walked in and gathered all the female student. She then escorted them to the track where all the male students were waiting. The "coach" started to explain what they would be doing today. "Today, as you probably heard, you will be running a timed kilometer and one and a half kilometer. You will get three tries. Your best time will be taken. We will do the kilometer first and then the one and a half kilometer after a little break. You will get about two minutes between each trial. Trials start in five minutes. Girls will go first." Laura got excited while Kyouko, Haruka and Chloe all sighed. "First trial for girls kilometer starts now, everyone line up!" she yelled as all the girls lined up on the track. "Get ready… go!" the coach yelled as she started the stopwatch, the girls took of and she ran to the other side of the track. As the coach yelled go, Haruka launched off the start, leaving virtually everyone in the dust behind her. Except of course, Kyouko and Laura, who was actually ahead of her. Within ten seconds, Laura was already on the other side, with Haruka and Kyouko not far behind. The other girls however were nowhere close to them as Laura, Haruka and Kyouko lapped them and finished the run in 43.18 seconds with Haruka clocking in at 43.20 seconds and Kyouko finished in 43.43 seconds. Everybody else finished later, the next two at a respectable 4.13 for Houki, and 4.20 for Chloe. "It was probably told to you already," the coach spoke with a hint of fear in her voice, "but the other two trials are optional. And I am talking to you three who finished first. We don't need any more world records to be broken today."

The girls once again lined up for the second trial, Houki and Chloe both lining up to try and beat their other times. "Well, if they are going to be like that, what's stopping me from doing the same?" Houki spoke to herself. "Huh?" Chloe went as the kilometer started once again. Houki shot off the line, nearly as fast as Kyouko did the first time. For her at least, the race finished in 43.86 seconds, while Chloe improved her time by ten seconds. No one else came close. "Hey," Laura shouted, "Houki's trying to beat our times!" "Well, if she is doing that, I am going again." Haruka told her companions. "Same here." Kyouko said as they all lined up once again to run. Chloe was sitting this one out while Houki was still attempting to best the three. They all lined up at the start line and after coach gave the signal, took off at lightning fast speeds. Faster than the first time, they all finished within one second of each other, Laura and Haruka tying for first, each with a time of 9.58 seconds while Kyouko came in second with a reasonable ten second kilometer. Houki, did improve on her previous time and settled with a 10.49 second kilometer. The coach dropped to her knees and asked, "What are you!?" "We're girls! No different from any other!" "Then why do you run at three-hundred sixty kilometers per hour!?" One of the girls yelled while the guys were fascinated. "You can't? I wasn't even sprinting. That was a jog." Laura retorted back at them, being kind of an idiot. "Laura" Haruka whispered in her ear, "You are superhuman in case you forgot. These are normal people." Laura, snapped out of her state of superiority. "Sorry. I forgot. I'll try even harder next time!" "That's not what I. Never mind. Hey coach, when does the kilometer and a half trials start?" The coach, snapped out of it and got up. She then looked at her watch. "Right now actually. EVERYBODY, line up!" She yelled and everybody complied. "You're trying your hardest this time, right Laura?" She nodded. "Alright, everybody ready? And, go!" The coach yelled as Laura, Haruka, Kyouko and Houki launched off the start, and after a loud sonic boom finished almost immediately. Once again, Laura and Haruka tied, each clocking in at .10 seconds. Kyouko and Houki were not too far behind however, as they clocked in at .25 and .30 seconds. The other girls finished in more, reasonable times. "Rodgers-san, Rojazu-san, Satalin-san and Kisaragi-san." a demanding voice said as she walked up to them. It was the class president. "Would you mind telling me how you managed to run 32600 km/h, Rodgers and Rojazu-san. And how you, Satalin and Kisaragi-san ran 10800 km/h? Would you mind explaining that to me? Not to mention yesterday's incident." The class president spoke clear and concise. "That behavior is unacceptable. Especially for members of the Disciplinary Committee. And I hope you will be meeting with the Student Council and Celeste-sensei today." And after that, she walked away and left everybody standing there.

Trials two and three went on, with none of the cast taking part in them. Eventually, it was the boys turn to try and run. Haruka saw this and had an idea. "Laura, do you have your phone with you?" She asked. "Ya." Laura said, pulling it out of her bra, "Do you need it for something?" "Yes actually," Haruka said, "Could you turn me into Michael long enough so that I can run times for him?" Laura opened up her phone and went to the transmogrifier. "One moment, ok!" Laura shouted as Haruka turned into Michael right in front of her. "Thanks." Michael said as he ran over to the horde of dudes lining up to time their kilometers. The coach started the race and everybody took off. Michael launched off the start and while he didn't go nearly as fast, it was still fast for high schoolers. Finishing a full 1:40 minutes later, he beat the record for the school. The next guy finished one minutes and thirty seconds later. Panting and out of breath, Michael walked over to Laura and sat down in front of her. "That is the fastest I have ever ran in my entire life. I will never run that fast again." He finally collapsed and fell onto his back. The next two trials past and Michael just layed there, on Laura's lap while she stroked his hair. "Rest Michael-sama. The next race will be soon enough." Laura kissed his forehead. "MIKE_KUN! Kyouko yelled out as she ran towards him. "When did you get here? Haruka is supposed to be here." Michael, sat up and spoke to Kyouko. "Kyouko. Hey. Listen, do you have-." Kyouko grabbed his head and kissed him. Michael pushed away only to feel revitalized. "What the hell was on your lips!? That kiss just gave me a lot of energy. Thanks." Michael said, hugging her. "Don't mention it." Kyouko said, pushing him away. "Laura told me. Oh and Mike-kun, you might want to get going, the one and a half kilometer race is about to start." Michael got up and after petting Laura on the head, went to the starting line. The race started and Michael bolted off the line. He ran at the same pace as his first run. He finished three and a half minutes later. Michael then walked over to Laura and passed out in front of Laura and Kyouko.

"Oh, Rogers-san. I am glad you're here. I hope you will be attending the meeting this afternoon." The class president said, walking back over to them. "Sorry, I have plans this afternoon. Haruka will have to substitute for me." Michael told her, sitting up. The president looked at him in confusion. "What plans are so important that it requires the missing of a student council meeting?" She said, not backing down. "I am an American. You are well aware of that. And when the American government requires me, who am I to say no? My identification card is about to expire and I require a new one." The president backed down. "Sorry for that. But unfortunately, Haruka will be unable to take your place this afternoon. She is one of the students we will be discussing. Along with your friends here." The girl looked away and started to walk before she was spoken to again. "Then is it not true that my presence and say in the matter be biased based on the fact that are friends of mine. And from your tone of voice, it seems like I would also be discussed due to details that are out of my reach." Michael stated with authority. "That is why I was not told sooner wasn't it?" he asked. "Sure. Believe that if you wish." The president said before walking back. "Laura, can you hug me right now? I am about to change back and don't need anyone seeing me do that." Laura walked up to him and did it. Michael changed back to Haruka and all was well. "How much longer do I have to stay like this again? I am already getting tired of it." Laura let go and Kyouko walked up to him, now her. "Only a few more days. The Michael should be your primary form." Kyouko said. "And how often will I have to return to this?" Haruka asked. "Only when the core is activated for any reason. So, when an enemy is nearby or you wish to use any of the abilities that come with it or when your emotions are stirred up enough or when Haruka has a school thing. Plus others that I can't think of." Kyouko happily said. "I miss my height."

By now, the other time trials had ended and everybody started to head back to class "Hey Michael" Chloe asked while walking with her to class, Laura and the others walking behind them. "Do you like being a girl?" Haruka stopped walking and turned towards Chloe. "No. Well, I can't say I hate it either. It has it's perks but I miss being myself" Chloe looked down towards her feet and started to blush. "Oh. Ok." She whispered the next bit. "Then wait for me, ok?" "What did you say?" Haruka said as she focussed her attention towards heading back to class. "Nothing." She replied.

The bell rang as the teacher walked out of the class. "School's over now!" Laura exclaimed as she stood out if her seat. The intercom then turned on blasted a message to everyone. "Will the following students report to the gym; Haruka Rojazu, Laura Rodgers, Kyouko Satalin, Houki Kisaragi along with Chloe Kate. Also, will all Student Council, Disciplinary Committee members, and all class representatives as well. Thank You." The remaining students left in the room all turned their gaze towards the mentioned named students. They all looked at them with anger and confusion simultaneously. "Ah Shit" Kyouko sighed before grabbing her stuff and making her way to the door. Standing their a minute, she looked back at her friends and simply asked, "Are you coming or not?" Haruka, about to be dragged there, said "We are. But we are trying to figure out why Chloe was called. She hasn't done anything." She then stood up and walked over to Kyouko, everybody else following behind her. "She is friends with both of you though." Kyouko whispered into Haruka's ear before they all started the trek towards the gym.

The walk was short, but felt like an eternity as everyone who remained at the school looked at them the entire time."Oh Shut up." Houki and Kyouko told everybody as they all walked by. The group finally made it to the gym and walked in. It was laid out like a courthouse, although it was closer to a congressional hearing than a criminal case. A red carpet separated the two sides of the gym. A barrier was set a little over halfway to the stage. There are five seats set facing the stage while nine seats face them from the stage. To behind the barrier, there are also seats, meant for the class representatives. It seemed that all seats were filled, except for three seats on the stage, meant for the president, vice-president and secretary of the disciplinary committee. In the middle of the stage, sat the woman who organised this entire thing, Celeste-sensei. The group walked up to the seats designated for them and sat down.

Celeste-sensei stood up and started to speak, "Unfortunately, Disciplinary Committee President Michael Rogers was unable to make while the other members that would normally take their place him these situations are being prosecuted. And I would like to thank the Theater Club for letting us borrow their courtroom set. Now, Down to business." The teacher sat back down and motioned towards someone with a computer, who began to type. "Ladies and gentlemen of the student body, we are all gathered here today to question the new transfer students and some other honor students about their actions over the previous week. As you are all aware of, the activeness of the Disciplinary Committee has increased dramatically over the past few days. And it all started on Monday, when Laura Rodgers transferred to our school. That was the assault of Michael Rogers and action was taken care of by the previously mentioned. The next was Kyouko Satalin, who has been an honor student at her previous schools and this one. You, on the same day, dragged Michael to the roof and kissed him did you not? This incident was also taken care of by Michael. May I remind you all that this is President Michael of the Disciplinary Committee, a man that only does his job when he is required. That means fights and stalking. He only shows up when no one else can do the job. Now, the next day, Haruka Rojazu, you transfer and Michael does not show up. Luckily, nothing happens during school. However, you three were all made members of the Disciplinary Committee by Michael himself. Are you guys seeing the contradiction yet? A spy in the your ranks revealed this to me as she found it fishy. When introducing the new members, Rogers-kun was incapable of being in the same room as Rodgers-san, who appeared to appear as Rogers-kun left. This was odd as Rodgers-san was named the new vice-president of the committee. All of this was then followed by a fight between you guys and some rebellious members who didn't respect their president's decision. You guys showed them who was the boss and kicked them out immediately. The following day though,, that is the real reason we are here. That thursday, Houki Kisaragi transferred in and immediately following that, Kyouko, Laura and Haruka passed out. They were all placed in the infirmary until they woke. Kyouko and Laura woke soon enough, but they woke up to find Haruka missing. After a search felt around the school they came to a closet. The closet had Houki assaulting Haruka inside. Almost exactly when they saw this, their clothes shredded and new one appeared, although not school also had wings sprout from their backs. The two had weapons drawn at Houki and appeared to be ready to kill her. After getting Haruka out of there, Haruka glowed mysteriously and began to hover in the air, before giving off a golden burst of light. After that was defused by Laura, she took Haruka, who had previously been that golden being and got in the closet again. After what sounded like a time of passionate one-sided love making, the two appeared again and in school uniform. Everybody appeared to have passed out when I showed up but there was one girl who still remembers it all. And finally, that fiasco today. You guys ran at speeds upwards of thirty-two thousand kilometers an hour. So, I just have one question for you." After about half an hour of speaking, Celeste-sensei stood up and walked over in front of the five students and simply asked them, "What the hell are you?" Haruka rose and faced the teacher, "We are human Nothing more." The teacher was now madder than ever, as she yelled, "BULLSHIT! You are those things that keep popping up everywhere. Some have been captured and they look just like you guys. They have wings and weapons and can go fast. In fact, some have been reported of being incapable of going more than one-hundred feet from each other. If you really aren't one as you claim, then Haruka, leave the building, I will have Himejima-san escort you so you don't escape." The class president stood up and after walking over to Haruka, who was taller and intimidating, escorted her towards the door. Reaching the door, Haruka looked back and the Sensei yelled at her, "Hey, keep moving, you aren't at one-hundred feet yet." The class president's grip tightened on Haruka as she pulled her farther and farther away from the door, and closer to the one-hundred foot mark. Ninety-eight, Ninety-nine, One-hundred feet. Haruka could feel the tugging on her collar start as it appeared but the chain was still invisible. Haruka stopped moving. She couldn't move as she could feel Kyouko and Laura trying to restrain themselves in the chair. "Haruka-san?" the class president said, "We aren't at one-hundred feet yet." Haruka put her hands on the collar as it tugged on her neck. "Yes… we… are…" Haruka managed to say before launching herself forward to stop the choking, "Yuka-chan…" Haruka said. That startled her. "What!? How'd you know that name!? Only my friends know that name. So how do you know it!?" She demanded. "Because I am your friend. I am one of those things and I am Mike-kun." Haruna Himejima, known to her friends as Yuka-chan as she was generally younger than everybody with exceptions, fell back. "And before you ask me to prove it, you are fifteen, your birthday is October 17th and you got Michael a set of authentic Clone Trooper armor, worn on set, for his birthday two years ago." Haruna placed her hands over her eyes and began to cry. Looking up, she yelled, "WHY!?" She then stood up and walked over to Haruka, and hugged her. "It's ok Michael. I won't tell anybody. All you have to do is kiss me." This threw Haruka off as she fell down and then the class president got down and sat on Haruka, not letting her get up. "Hey now, this is a little strange." Haruka said, trying to get up. "Now now, I will tell sensei of you don't kiss me." Haruka sighed and moved her arms off Haruna's waist and after learning down towards her they kissed. Only for a brief second before Haruka pushed the president off of her. "You better not tell anybody or I will find you and I will kill you." Haruna got up and replied, "You got it!"

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" Celeste-sensei asked as the 1-C class president and the Disciplinary Committee secretary walked back through the door. "Oh, we were just making sure that the one-hundred feet thing was not an isolated incident and walked to the other side of the campus just to make sure." Haruka, Laura and Kyouko sighed at the lie, A sigh of relief. "Ok then. Now onto the final two topics of discussion. One, do we think she is lying and Kate-san, is Michael-san doing well? The same for you Rodgers-san, seeing that you both are more than friends with him." The two blushed at the fact before Laura spoke up first. "Yes sensei, he is doing fine. He just is sick that is all." "Yep, that's it!" Chloe said following Laura's comment. "All right then, I guess that it is now time for the vote." Celeste-sensei stood up from her chair and spoke once again. "All who believe the testimony of these students stay seated. All others, rise!" Many students rose. However, the majority stayed seated. "Well, you five are free to go. Just don't do this again."


	5. Intersection 4

Intersection 4

"Haruka-sama!" Kyouko cried out. "Wake up!" Rising from her sleep, Haruka was met by the same two girls laying on him that have been doing so. "What?" She asked the purple haired girl lying to her left. The clock read 10:42 and it was obvious that they had no school today. "You promised us that we would go shopping today!" Kyouko said. "Why did I do that again?" Haruka asked as she stood up and scratched her head. "Because," Kyouko replied, "You, Laura and Houki don't have any normal clothes other than the school uniform!" Laura was now beginning to wake up now and as she rose from the bed, "Morning Master!" she shouted as the silvery haired girl hugged the blonde next to her. "I get new clothes today right? The ones I have now are kind of… revealing." Kyouko laughed at the comment. "After all the training you went through wearing that, you now find it revealing? At least you have armor." Haruka got out of bed and moved towards the door, the bathroom door. "Just remember Master. You have to sit down in there!" Laura shouted as the door closed in front of her. "I know." Haruka replied.

"Morning Houki." Haruka said as she walked down the stairs. A short, black haired girl was sitting on the couch and watching T.V. "Morning." She replied. "Are you ready to go?" Haruka asked as she grabbed her wallet and slipped on her shoes. "Huh? Aren't we eating before we go?" Houki asked. "No." the blonde replied. "We are eating breakfast somewhere else." "But where?" Laura asked as she too put her shoes on. "Just get in the car. I tell you when we get there." Haruka said as the last of the group walked down the stairs, Kyouko. All of them, with the exception of Kyouko, where wearing some elements of the school's uniform. Laura had the skirt on while the red shirt from her battle attire was on. Haruka was wearing her the blue skirt but had on her white shirt on. Houki however didn't seem to care as she was just wearing her battle attire with the school's jacket over top everything. Everybody got in the car and after pulling out of the garage, they headed towards the city.

About ten minutes later, they pulled into a parking garage and after paying for six hours got to the streets. "So, where are you talking us for what I would assume is lunch now?" Houki asked, passing many shops and suitable places to eat. Haruka walks left, down another street. "I know where we are going now." Kyouko says with a smug look on her face. "Could you really not think of a better place Haruka-sama?" Haruka stops and looks back at the rest of the group. "Here we are." she says, in front of a cafe. A cosplay cafe, "Really Haruka?" Houki asks. "What!?" she replies with an embarrassed look on her face. "They have good sandwiches. And sweet tea." Haruka finished her statement all while continuing with the embarrassed look in her face and voice. They stood their in awkward silence before Laura spoke up. "Is it western style food?" she asked. "Yes." the now embarrassed blonde said. "Then let's go!" Laura exclaimed as she grabbed Kyouko and Haruka by the wrist and ran into the cafe. "Why did I have to the one to do it? I only want to do what father told me to, protect him. But due to events out of my control, I must now do what Connor tells me, because father is help in captivity by him. Why did it turn out like this?" Houki thought. "You are well aware of that fact Number Seventy-Eight. However if you wish for your father to live, you must bring me The Infinity Core by the end of today. I will be watching you today. Failure of that mission will result in the release of Entropy and the immediate elimination of you and your father along with your friends." A disembodied voice spoke. "F***." was all she could say. "Are you coming Houki?" Haruka shouted from the door to the cafe. "Yes." she replied as she ran towards the door.

Inside the cafe,, the four were waiting to be seated as a young girl, about the age of Kyouko and Laura, walked up in a catgirl costume. "Hello and welcome. My name is Shirone but you can call me Koneko. Now, will you follow me to your seats? Nyan!" Haruka got a little excited as they all followed her to their seats. "Your server will be with you shortly! Nyan!" The girl, "Shirone", walked away after handing su our menus. About two minutes past before the server arrived. "Hello and welcome! My name is Yuka, but you can call me Nymph!" She said, all while her eyes were closed "Yuka-chan!?" Haruka yelled. "You work here!?" The class president jumped back and before returning to in front of the table, "Mike-kun!? Why are you here?" Haruna walked back towards the table and sighed. "Uh, it's Haruka when I am like this. Hehe. So when did you start working here?" Haruka asked. "You look good as a fairy!" she said. "It's my sixth week here. Now before I get yelled at by my superiors, what you like to order?" Haruna asked before taking their orders and walked away, somehow flapping the wings on her back. "Hey Kyouko, are all of your guys' wings angelic or are some more similar to the pair she was wearing?" Haruka asked her before Houki answered the question.

"I remember being told that was one of us sent here before Kyouko and she was supposed to be your friend but it failed and she arrived with complete memory loss. She was said to have wings different from most of us, being more like fairy wings then angels." Kyouko spit out part of her drink, which had previously arrived, onto Houki. "You mean that I was a backup? In case she didn't work out? That sucks." Yuka (Haruna) returned and handed out their food. "Hey Nymph." Laura called out. "Yes Laura-san?" she said, looking back at the silvered hair girl. "Are your wings real?" This threw everyone off, except for Haruna herself. "That's a secret!"

The group finished, paid and eventually left the cafe. "Where to now?" Haruka asked Kyouko, the only one who has lived the majority of their life as a girl and in this city. "I know a good underwear shop around here. We are going their first! It's at the mall." Haruka sighed again. "You mean the large building down the road from here?" "Yep. That's the one." "Come on let's go1" Kyouko said as she grabbed the wrists of everybody near her and took off towards the large building full of tinier buildings. They arrived soon after at this large structure, with a large parking lot in front and underneath it. It was over fifty meters tall and as wide as a city block if not more. It had windows, at the roof and near the entrance, with was a two sets of double doors surrounded by red outlining. Walking inside, they were met with bright lights and crowded walkways and stairs leading to higher floors.

"Wow." Houki and Laura both said. "So big and… crowded." they continued. "Come on, it's this way!" Kyouko said, smiling and running towards the shop. They did arrive, however, it was about five minutes later even though the shop was only on the other side of the intersection in the middle. "Welcome! How may I help you today?" a store attendant asked "Yes." Kyouko said "My friend was looking for some new bras. Haruka? What size are you?" she asked. "Huh? I don't know. Maybe-." "xxXX" Laura said. Haruka widened her eyes, a little freaked out at the fact that Laura knew that. "How did you know?" Haruka asked. Laura looked confused before making her watch appear and subsequently, Haruka's collar and pointed to it. "It tells me right here" "Anyway," Kyouko said, trying to get away from the conversation that would happen if she didn't prevent it, "Would you happen to show us where that size and similar are located?" Kyouko asked. "Yes ma'am. Right this way." The attendant motioned them and guided them towards the back of the store. "The changing rooms are to the right if you need them." the woman walked away, leaving everyone else there. "This store specializes in the bigger sizes, bust size 87.5 and up. And the prices are cheap too." Kyouko stated while looking at the wall of undergarments. "And each pair comes with a matching pair of panties too." Kyouko grabbed about ten pairs and handed them to Haruka. "Try these." she said.

Haruka made her way over the the dressing room and entered an empty one, closing the curtain behind her. The rooms were actually quite large and didn't have any noticeable way of peeking too."Oh God, why did this happen to me?" Haruka took off her jacket, followed by her shirt and put on the first of ten bras. It was pink, a traditional color, but the design was plain and she found it more and more uncomfortable the longer she was wearing it. The next few were nice, each being a color variation on the last, but they all were comfortable with a lace pattern on all of them matching the one on all of their gauntlets. Haruka felt drawn to these. She didn't know why but she was. Finally making her way to the final bra, she was interrupted as Laura burst in and, "Master!" tripped on one of Haruka's shoes and fell onto the blonde's wonderful, bare, bosom.

"Master?" the silvery haired girl asked, unaware of what she had done, Laura was now sitting on Haruka's… face. "Laura… get off me." Haruka said, staring at her ample ass in a pair of red panties. "What?... You don't like it?" She replied as her hips moved from left to right. "Get… OFF." Haruka grunted as she forced Laura off with sheer force, causing her jump forward and land against the curtain, bumping against a pair of legs. "Kyouko, I know that's you, on the other side of the curtain." Laura got back on her feet and stood up. "Hai!" Laura said, "She sent me in here to help you." Haruka sighed as she stood up. "Well, I got one left, could you help me get it on?" Laura nodded and went over to assist her master. The final pair was purple and closely resembled the pair that Kyouko had been wearing a few days ago. Haruka motioned for Laura and told her hook it in the back. Haruka liked this one too. After taking it back off and placing the one one she wore here on, and the left the room. "So," Kyouko asked, "Did you like any of them?" Haruka sifted through all ten of them and settled on the last seven she tried on. "I have that purple one you know." Kyouko said, smirking and placing the others back. "So, did Laura get any?" the blonde asked to Kyouko. "Ya, she got a bunch of red ones and I think a black pair." she said, holding them up in her hand."Did Houki get anything?" The questions continued. "They don't have much of anything in her size here but managed to find what she wanted." Kyouko said, holding even more stuff in her hands.

Haruka grabbed Laura and together with Kyouko, walked to the register. "Did you find anything alright?" the clerk asked, and Kyouko nodded. "Are you a rewards card member with us?" the clerk also asked. "As a matter of fact I am." Kyouko said, pulling out her store card and credit card. "This one's on me!" Kyouko said, smiling at Haruka. The three grabbed the bags their stuff was in, luckily, everybody's stuff is in separate bags and walked towards the door, grabbing Houki, on the way, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What should I do? Should I defy Connor and join them, or should I… I just don't know what to do." Houki got up and joined the others, before a shock went through all of their bodies. Their cores, pain was emanating from them. They all dropped to their knees in pain. "Damn, our one weakness." Kyouko said as their chokers appeared along with the chains and watches. "Neutrino Overload." "That's our weakness!? F***IN Neutrinos!?"" Haruka said. "The way our cores were designed, he accounted for any atomic interference, including one-dimensional strings the size of the planck length but… he forgot Neutrinos." Kyouko stated.

Houki continuing, "A high buildup of Neutrinos near our core will cause their insignificant size to rise to something that matters and the sheer force of them coming at us and hitting the entangled particles in them, causing the bonding process as well as the power things screw up and be no longer available to the user. Really crappy design if you ask me." Houki couldn't take it any longer as she fell to the floor. "How do you manage to account for strings and not Neutrinos!? That doesn't make any sense." Haruka said, the pain getting even more unbearable."You both should be able to survive it longer than we can, since you guys' cores are better than ours." Houki and Kyouko passed out now, the buildup too great for them.

"Ah, so you're the signals we picked up. It would seem that they were right sending us here, right Carl?" A man in a suit said, walking up to the four. "Guess so." another man said, walking up behind his partner. "I guess these ones are special, seeing as they haven't died yet." The first guy got on his knee, and stared at Haruka, placing his hand on her chin. "Seems to me that you have the highest reading ever recorded, higher than the roswell crash. You too." He said, looking at Laura, who was struggling to stay conscious. The man stood up and turned his back to the group, his partner doing the same.

"Laura? Do you have a card ready?" Haruka asked. And she nodded. "Good give it to me." She said as Laura gave the card to her and she used it causing the Neutrinos to stop. The other two got up and after gathering all of their things and using another card to get those things home, they all ran off. "HEY!" the guy yelled, "Where do you think you're going?" he said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at them. "Away!" Laura yelled as the guy fired a shot at Houki and hitting her in the head. It knocked her out, causing Laura to have to carry her. "These aren't normal guns." Kyouko explained, "These fire concentrated Neutrino streams that travel at nearly the speed of light. They knock out whoever-." Kyouko managed to say before getting hit by one herself. Finally the chase ended when after about another minute of chasing when it was finally Haruka who was hit and caused her to get knocked out, knocking Laura out as well. "That was harder than expected." one of the guys stated. "They kept dodging."

The four awoke in a pitch black van, traveling down a road somewhere. "Where are we?" Haruka asked before a little window opened in the front, allowing some light to come into the back. "Don't even think of trying to escape, that back is built to stop bulls. And those cuffs have a tensile strength three times greater than steel. The best ones caught so far couldn't even break out of that." "But we aren't them." Laura said. "We are the best period." She said as she tore her handcuffs off, almost like butter. Haruka soon followed and Kyouko, along with Houki weren't far behind. Laura's clothes then shredded and her battle attire showed. She unsheathed her sword and with a single strike, cut the back door in two. Light flooded in as they were all blinded for a second. "Goodbye." Laura said as she revealed her wings and took off, Haruka and the others following her lead. They all flew into the air, only to see the van stop and turn around. The group flew away, at insane speeds, leaving a sonic boom behind them. "SHIT!" the driver yelled, "They broke our equipment, we can't follow them." The group arrived home not soon after and while Haruka went to take a bath, followed by two other people joining, Houki thought to herself before being interrupted, "You did the right thing Ms. Kisaragi. Perhaps today was not the day it would happen." An all too familiar voice said as screaming was heard from upstairs.

"Why are you guys in here!?" Haruka said as Laura and Kyouko walked into the bathroom. Haruka was showering off and was about to get in the bath as the other two walked in. "We are here to help you!" Laura happily stated in Japanese. "We all speak English here Laura. You don't need to speak in Japanese." Kyouko said emotionlessly. The two began to walk towards their blonde master as she began to back up towards the bath and fell in. Splashing the water all over the floor, Laura slipped on it and fell towards Haruka, landing in the tub on top of her. "Get off!" Haruka yelled, pushing Laura over to the side. Laura then sat up and got on top of Haruka, not allowing her to get up. Closing the gap between their faces, Haruka started to blush as Laura forced their lips together and kissed her. "Hey!" Kyouko said as she stormed over to join in.

Walking down the stairs in her new undergarments, Haruka unconsciously thought out loud, "I wonder who those guys were?" The blonde said as she walked over to the couch and sat. "They are known as E.X.E. They are a secret organization formed by the United States after the crash in Roswell, New Mexico. Eventually, they were moved under the United Nations." Houki said. "Father told us about them but it seems that his information was a bit outdated. The Roswell Crash and the battle of Los Angeles were actually our father's first attempts at time travel." she said. Kyouko had now entered the room and sat next to Haruka on the couch, leaning on her. "The crash at Roswell was an accident but he sent one of us when he did it. He sent number two but he survived the crash and ended up being taken by the government and died a few years later by his own hands." Kyouko finished. "Oh, i'm sorry." Haruka said. "There's no need for that, only Laura and Infinity would remember him." Kyouko said. "Wait, it was a dude!?" Haruka exclaimed. "Ya, he had the same core as Laura too, but he wasn't as powerful so all other cores were now only made for girls."

"Back to E.X.E." Houki said, anger in her voice, "It stands for Extraterrestrial Extermination. Their main goal is to kill all of us. Their technology has increased since I last heard about them, but they seem to have Neutrino based weaponry and sensors. Our cores emit antineutrinos so we are fairly easy to detect as we leave a trail of them. They said it themselves, but they seem to be capturing all of Connor's knockoffs and thus have no experience with the original two-hundred and fifty. But they should not be taken lightly. They are capable of capturing us but it seems that they are not capable of restraining us." "DING DONG" Laura said. "The doorbell rang!" she exclaimed! Walking over to the door, Haruka grabbed the handle and opened it. Standing their was Chloe Kate, his neighbor. "Sorry for asking so late, but could I sleep her tonight? My dad's deployed and my mom has the night shift today so I am alone. And your place seems… lively." she said.

"You can stay in here." Haruka said, pointing to the guest room at the end of the hall. "Ok" Chloe replied, walking into the room. "It's pretty big for a guest room." she said, sitting down on the large bed in the middle. "The remotes are on the counter and the bathroom is down the hall. Call me if you need anything." Haruka said as she began to close the door saying "You know where my room is if you need me." before closing the door. "So, this is Michael's guest room? It sure has a lot of Legos. I mean jeez. The entire left wall is just shelves that store his stuff." she thought, looking at the wall. "Oh my. The bed smells like him too. And this pillow? A body pillow?" Chloe thought. She hugged the pillow, it smelled like Michael. "And whose is on this? Akashiya?" "That's a little weird." Kyouko said as she walked in. "What?" Chloe said. "I can't hug a body pillow?" she asked, letting go of it. "No, it a little strange that he left that out. I better put it back." Kyouko said as she grabbed the pillow and headed towards the closet.

Placing her hand on the door, she opened it, only to be pushed over by a mountain of pillows. "How many does he have!?" Chloe yelled at Kyouko, who was still trying to stand after being pushed over. "I mean look at how many there are; Kirigiri, Deviluke, Sairenji, Gremory, Ikaros, Natsuru, Yatogami, Nanami, Argento, Hellscythe, Shinonono, Bodewig, and the list goes on and on. Why does he have so many!?" Chloe yelled again. "Simple" Kyouko stated, "Until a week ago, he was a teenager living alone in a big house. He's a otaku, just look at what's behind the pillows." Kyouko said, pointing to the closet. Inside, there was a massive shelf, split in two halves, with ten rows in each half. The left contained what seemed to be anime on dvd, blu-ray, special editions and figurines. The other side was all manga and light novels. Right next to the shelf, stood a large container. It contained lots of posters. On the other side of the shelf was a set of Clone Trooper armor. "Seems kinda out of place here, doesn't it?" Kyouko asked, "I mean, I told him he should put it in his Science Fiction closet." Chloe gasped. "You mean… he has more of these closets!?"

"Knock Knock! ~Nyan!" Laura yelled through the door. Kyouko walked over to the door and opened it. "Why is Laura a catgirl?" were the first words out of Kyouko's mouth. "I don't know." Haruka said "I just came to tell you that I am going to bed. See you in the morning Chloe." "Night." "Laura, why did you turn into a catgirl?" Haruka asked, laying down, taking off her t-shirt and putting on a button up shirt and her pajamas pants. Laura sat patiently next to the bed, waging her cat tail. "Come on." Haruka said as Laura got excited and jumped onto the bed and snuggled up next to Haruka, holding onto her left arm. Kyouko came in about five minutes later, and got NAKED before laying next to Haruka, who was asleep. She threw her leg over her and then kissed her cheek before she drifted to sleep, and before Haruka moved her hands over to both of them.

"Houki!?" Haruka yelled. "Get off of me!" she screamed. The black haired girl was sitting on Haruka, not letting her get up from the bed. "Hehehe." She laughed. "You really are stupid. Hahaha." Haruka tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. They were chained to the bed, same with her legs. "There is no use trying to escape." Houki said with a grin. "You couldn't break those if you tried." Haruka screamed out once again, "Get off of me! Somebody help! Anybody, Laura, Kyouko, Chloe, anybody help!" Haruka cried. But no response. The terror was finally setting in. The despair, ZETSUBOU, was reaching her, him. Haruka then then forced out of her female form and turned into Michael. This made the restraints tighter and the bed seem smaller, along with everything else in the room. Houki then said, "If only they knew who you really were, if only you knew. I know who you are." as she smiled. She then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The chains were free, the bed disappeared as the world around him seemed to shatter like glass. One by one the the walls were gone. Then the ceiling, then the floor and eventually, the bed. He began to fall, through the missing floor. Avatars began to form around him, one of Chloe, one of Laura and one of Kyouko.

They all laughed diabolically as they too, began to disappear. "They were only here to make fun of me." he thought as his friends disappeared. He kept falling, more and more avatars surrounding him. Each of a person that had been friends with him at some point. They were all laughing, louder and louder as time passed by. Falling for what felt like an eternity was halted when Michael suddenly landed on the ground. The ground then liquidated and Michael fell through once again. He fell more, an eternity more all the while corpses were falling around him. People he knew were all falling down besides him, his family, friends and finally, the people that mattered most to him right now; Laura, Kyouko and Chloe. The cold, dead bodies fell beside him, blood draining from holes were their eyes used to be. Their bodies were cut everywhere, clothes torn to shreds. Falling past him, they seemed to stop falling, allowing Michael to pass right by them. The corpses then reanimated back to life, their teeth now fangs and eyes glowing red. They opened their mouths wide, as they lunged at him and began to eat him. Michael violently shook his body, attempting to get them off, screaming the entire time.

"Michael, Haruka!" Kyouko was yelling. "Wake up!" she said, violently shaking her spasming body. Laura sat back, terrified at the sight. Within a minute of starting, Kyouko set her back down, her body no longer moving. Laura got back closer to Haruka, still looking like a catgirl. She hugged the motionless body, not sure of what was going on. Her eyes opened, she was awake now. Laura hugged harder, bringing Haruka to face forwards. Haruka, shocked by her nightmare, hugged Laura back. She also brought Kyouko, who had put some clothes on, in with them. Haruka began to cry, sobbing deeply as she held on to Laura and Kyouko even tighter. "Houki" she said. "She was in my… my… nightmare." Haruka said, struggling to form words. "Houki? What was she doing there?" Kyouko asked. "S-S-She said that she knew… knew who I… I… was. Then, every… everybody was d-d-dead." Haruka said, as her crying began to end. "It's ok now." Kyouko tried to assure her, "we are with you now." Once Haruka had calmed down, she slowly laid back down, Laura holding her in her arms. Together, they all fell asleep once again, Haruka between her loving friends.

"Explain yourself." Kyouko demanded, holding her weapon at Houki, who was sitting on the couch. Haruka, was still trembling from her dream, Laura holding her tightly. "You are withdrawing information from us. If you wish to live, you will tell us this information." Kyouko drew her bow back. "And would you need that information!?" Houki's voice said, but Houki did not speak. "Who are you?" Kyouko said. "You're final enemy." the voice said, as Houki grabbed the arrow aimed at her from Kyouko and crushed it in her hand. She then enabled her battle attire and grabbing her weapon, threw it at Laura, it bouncing off of her head and falling to the floor, the sound of metal hitting metal echoing throughout the house. Haruka shook even more in terror. "Oh well, Our time will come eventually. Until then, take care of her for me, ok? Goodbye… from the future." Houki then went limp as she fell to the ground unconscious as Haruka held on laura tighter. Footsteps could now be heard upstairs." What's going on down here?" Chloe asked. "It's not even eight in the morning yet."

"Why is Michael shivering in terror?" Chloe asked sitting on the couch. "She had a nightmare. This is so unlike him though." Kyouko said, caressing Haruka's hair. "Even though he changed physically, he didn't change emotionally." she continued. "He never dreams. It's rare to ever see him show any emotion at all, let alone emotion to this extreme." Chloe said. "Laura" Kyouko asked, "Can you detect anything in her system on your watch?" before she revealed her collar and chain, leading up to Haruka. Laura nodded and revealed her connection to the shivering blonde. Looking down to her watch, she scrolled over to bodily functions. Laura gasped as she noticed something. "There is a group of nanobots in her head. They seem to be strategically targeting and sending signals that would cause terror to arise from the situation." Laura stated, patting Haruka on the back. "So it was Houki that did it." Kyouko shouted, pounding her fist on the table. "There is a way to eliminate them" Laura said, "Without Houki."

Five minutes later, Haruka was being restrained on the floor as Laura had a taser and Kyouko was holding two electromagnets. "The nanobots have an anti magnetic system in place that reflects the particles from grabbing a hold of them, If I send a large electric shock through her body, the nanobots should be put offline and the magnet should be able to get them. The bots should also be able to pierce right through her skin." Laura said, turning the taser on and shocking Haruka. Kyouko already had the magnets trained on her head. The nanobots were deactivated and ended going towards the magnet. Kyouko moved the magnet away from Haruka's head and then destroyed them. Laura looked down at her watch and sighed in relief. "The nanobots are gone, although she will be unconscious for another two hours.

"So, you noticed that it was me." A voice said. "Houki!" Kyouko shouted, "But did you do this!?" she demanded. "Houki? I am afraid is not here right now. I am afraid, I am in control of her right now." Someone spoke, using Houki as the medium. "Kyouko, get Chloe out of here. Hostilities are rising and whoever this is, is about to attack us." Laura told Kyouko. "NOW!" "So I am going to fight Ms. Rodgers? Perfect, Only one below my target!" Houki's body spoke. Within an instant, Laura, the sleeping Haruka and Houki were all transported to a room. "This is a room of my design. Nothing here can break. Perfect place for a battle!" The voice continued to say.

Laura deployed the armor, the only one to need it. Houki did it seconds later. Laura did not draw any weapons, although Houki didn't either. She touched her chest, and in a moment, a glove, covering her entire hand and forearm appeared. Houki charged a punch, aiming for Laura's chest and fired it. At top speed, Houki dashed towards Laura, attempting to punch her. Laura, seeing it coming stepped out of the way. Houki's fist ended up hitting the wall and causing a loud bang. Houki charged up for another punch and fired it again, missing, again. Laura moved to Haruka's side instantaneously to check on her. Houki fired yet another punch at Laura, hitting her palm. Laura grabbed Houki's fist and threw the girl to the other side and hit the wall. She fell to the ground, and charged back at Laura, who was not paying attention this time. She hit her head, not moving it but breaking her own foot.

Falling back and taking a seat Houki's body suffered a massive loss with the breaking of her foot. "F***!" She yelled, the pain filling her body. "You can't beat me." Laura said, looking at Houki. She stood back up, attempting to use her broken foot. "This is exactly what I want! I feed off your own arrogance!" Houki screamed at Laura, while secretly releasing some of her nanobots onto the floor. Laura walked over to Houki, and grabbed her by the collar of her attire. "I might as well end this now, as you have no chance. Shall I?" Laura asked. "Hehehe." Houki began to laugh. "Do you still think that I have no chance!?" Houki asked her. She then grabbed a trigger from her pocket, and pressed it. It sent a static shock through Laura and caused her to drop Houki. The nanobots that had been previously released, began to stack themselves into objects, each resembling a friend of Laura's. To her left, was Infinity, in a metallic gray and black coating. To her right was Kyouko, in a metallic red and blue coating. Behind her was a duplicate of Houki. All three started to attack her at the same time. "They may not be exact duplicates of the original, but they are many times more useful." Houki said, dragging her leg while she walked over to the wall.

The wall began to change colors and shape, turning into a balcony surrounded by a beautiful forest. Moving to the top of the balcony, Houki laughed and snapped her fingers. The avatars each restrained a limb, not allowing it to move. Laura struggled with all her might but couldn't move her arms. She had to go full despair. "Planning on going despair are we? It's your only hope. Oh, the odd dichotomy that creates. Your only hope is being consumed by despair. That's a contradiction if one should exist." Laura dreaded the idea, but knew it was the only way. She would have the strength to break anything, but her body was vulnerable. Closing her eyes, she expanded her wings, pushing the avatar behind her to the wall. She then opened her eyes and pulled her arms close to her. Thrusting them out, she destroyed the two beside her. They fell back into the nanobots that they were and moved away, reconfiguring themselves. Laura grabbed her crossbow, and pointed it at Houki and fired it. Moving towards her, the balcony made a wall to stop it as the arrow drew closer. It bounce off and Laura loaded another one in, a more powerful arrow and fired it once again. The arrow bounced off. The avatars then ran at Laura, all at once, Laura fell into the air, causing them to all run into each other.

The bots mixed together and formed a larger version of Laura. The bots then reached out to grab her and caught her leg. Pulling it down, they pulled Laura to the floor, causing her to crash into the ground. They then threw her to the wall. Laura bounced off the wall and hit the floor. Getting up, Laura was grabbed again and flung to the feet of Houki, who kicked her with her broken foot. Her foot broke even more. "Still think you're number one now?" Houki asked. Laura got, towering over Houki and grabbed her sword. With astonishing speed, she appeared in front of the mass on bots and sliced it in half, incinerating everything that touched her blade, mist flowing around it. The nanobots fell to the floor and seemingly disappeared. Laura then appeared in front of Houki, raising her sword, ready to strike her down. Houki laughed, pointing to Haruka.

The bots were only a few centimeters away from Haruka's heart, her core. Laura ran as fast as she could in order to reach her. But the room kept extending in infinity. Laura couldn't run fast enough. Laura amped up hr power to fifty percent, increasing her speed exponentially, but it was still not fast enough. She continued to increase her speed, eventually making it to ninety-nine percent maximum output. Houki was now millions of kilometers behind them, but Haruka was still only seven meters away. Thanks to the effects of time dilation, the mass of bots still had not got to Haruka's core. Laura, realising she had no choice, maximized her power output, to one-hundred percent. Laura, was now everywhere. She had achieved light speed, but her speed was still increasing. Laura had finally reached Haruka, but it was too late. Haruka's body began to rise and glow a golden color. The room, finally shrunk back down to its original size. A flash of light later, Infinity arrived.

"Why have I awakened now?" Infinity asked. "Oh, Laura, you went one-hundred percent. This makes sense now. Now be gone behemoth." she said as the nanobots were all incinerated. She and Laura appeared next to Houki, staring down upon her. "You foolish man. Controlling us is not the way. There is no way. Give up Connor." Infinity said, touching Houki's forehead, knocking her out. Within an instant, the wall began to close and Houki's body disappeared. "We are in virtual space. However, whatever happened to your body in here, happened to it in reality. We must escape now." Infinity said, knocking Laura out. Her body disappeared and Infinity then knocked herself out, causing her to wake up in the real world. "Laura, you know the drill." Infinity said, walking over to Laura. They kissed to revert her back, but nothing happened. Looking over at Kyouko, Infinity said, "I shall stop that nonsense too." setting her head next to Kyouko's, Infinity kissed the unconscious Kyouko and was transferred into the realm which she resided in.

Kyouko was in a room, similar to the one Laura was in. Behind her was Chloe, trying not to die. "You're outnumbered." Houki said, "Give up and she will be spared." Kyouko dodged attacks from avatars of Haruka and Laura, countering them. "Like I can believe that!" she yelled back at her. Suddenly, a flash of golden light appeared in the center of the room. "Why is it always kissing." Infinity spoke. "How about your give up." she said. Immediately upon her arrival, all of the avatars ran towards Infinity, aiming to attack her. The first five all punched, but they were all countered and incinerated. More and more attacked, and more and more were incinerated. "Give up. You have lost." Infinity stated, appearing in front of this Houki. With the push on her forehead, she was knocked out. Kyouko was then also immediately knocked out, followed by Chloe. Infinity then knocked herself out.

"What the hell?"Kyouko said, waking up."What was that?" she demanded, looking at Houki. "Laura, now is the time." Infinity spoke, walking over to her. The two kissed and Haruka returned, albeit unconscious. Houki was also knocked out. "No use trying to get them to talk, we should let them sleep." Laura said. Taking out her phone and turning back into a catgirl. After wagging her tail and saying, "~Nyan~" Laura grabbed Haruka and carried her to her bed. Placing her down, Laura got in bed with her and hugged her as she also fell asleep.

Chloe walked back up to the room which she slept in for the night. There, she grabbed her things, changed back into normal clothing and after saying goodbye to Kyouko, went home. "What are going to do with you?" Kyouko asked herself, looking at the unconscious body of Houki. "You won't be able to do much." Someone said. It was Houki. She rose from the floor and stared at Kyouko. "That wasn't me." she said. "I could tell." Kyouko retorted, "You are usually better planned than that. You didn't even fight me head on too. Too much trust was placed in your avatars." "I'm not that ignorant-." they both stopped. An electrical shock pulsated throughout their entire bodies. Laura and Haruka felt it to. Laura reverting back to normal and Haruka waking up. Their collars appeared. The chain too. Slowly, they all began to be pulled towards each other. Even Houki, who wasn't bound to anyone. The watches, which the chains were previously attached to, disappeared and instead, all the chains were now linked at the collar.

"What the hell!?" Kyouko yelled, trying to resist the shortening of the chain. The pain alone, of being choked was almost too much to bare. "WHAT GOING ON!?" Haruka yelled out. "It seems as though the Neutrino blast yesterday, damaged our cores, causing them to malfunction. It would affect Laura the most, seeing as her core is the oldest." Houki shouted. "Oh shit" Kyouko said, getting launched towards a ball of light forming at the bottom of the stairs. The light kept expanding, engulfing everyone in its vicinity. Laura, Haruka, Kyouko and Houki were sucked into this ball. Inside, they all began to float towards a common center. Eventually, they all met, their clothes gone, and being as modest as possible. Their cores all started to glow, eventually showing the chain once more. It shattered and disappeared. A pain jumped through everyone's body, causing them all to arch their backs collectively. Suddenly, the chain reappeared and connected Haruka collar to everyone else's'.

Starting at the choker of Haruka, the chain slowly relinked everyone, one link at a time. This process was then repeated starting at each others, bounding Everyone to Haruka and Haruka to everybody. The ball of light faded and they all dropped to the ground. "We can walk over one-hundred feet from each other while it's invisible now." Laura said. "How do you know that?" Houki asked, angrily. "Wait, I have a better question. WHY THE HELL AM I BONDED TO MICHAEL!" She yelled out loud, staring at Haruka. Haruka crawled back on all fours, shivering. "How am I supposed to know!? Why am I bonded to all three of you!?" She yelled back. "This is probably a side effect of the Neutrino exposure. It probably caused the cores to malfunction enough to override their executive program and allowed the creation of multiple chains. Or, you initiated connections with us and we in fact are not bonded with Haruka, but with Michael." Laura stated in a monotone voice. "In other words, Haruka and us are bonded through a bond initiated by Haruka. While us and Michael are bonded through bonds initiated by us. And since all the bonding processes started at exactly the same time, there was no time for us to prevent it." Laura continued, standing up and turning back to, yet again, a catgirl. "Why is she doing that?" Houki asked. "I wonder that myself." Haruka said.

"Oh ya." Haruka said, sitting down, a catgirl curling up next to her. "That reminds me. When am I supposed to be turning back now?" she asked Kyouko, sitting on the other side, resting on Haruka's breasts. "Tomorrow. Some time tomorrow. Probably." Kyouko replied. "Tomorrow!? What if it's in the middle of class!?" Haruka exclaimed, causing Laura to stretch out and punched Haruka's other breast.

Moving Laura's handout of the way, Haruka sighed. "Listen, If it happens in the middle of class, I'll just distract everyone and use a card to change your clothes." Kyouko replied, smiling at the blonde next to her. "Good thing we have talent presentations tomorrow." Haruka nearly passed out. "What do you mean talent presentations!? When the hell were we told this!?" she nearly yelled. "It was on the paper she handed out explaining everything. It's during English too. I'm doing magic. Houki's doing some technology thing and Laura will probably stay a catgirl and make everyone die of cuteness." Laura then signed and made a cute noise, "~Nyan~" "Anyway, the whole thing is being monitored by U.N officials. The problem is that to save time, they are bringing another school to present with us." Kyouko stated. "The name was something like Gandalfr Academy or something. The rich kids are coming to us." Haruka sighed once again, not sure what to do. "And also, this had already been predetermined by the student council, but each school's respective peacekeeping committee will be put up against each other to see who is more suited. The officials already agreed on this too." Kyouko said, patting Haruka on the head. "Don't worry, Haruka and Michael are never on at the same time. They are at least a couple of rounds apart. The closest you guys will ever get to each other is probably the end, when the two strongest members from each side are remaining but good luck, because the president's already been chosen to participate." Haruka sighed for the final time, before passing out. "Make… yourself… dinner...tonight." she said.

It was already nearly midnight, Haruka and Laura sleeping, Laura holding onto her master . Houki was also asleep. Kyouko was the only one still awake, just finishing her shower. She walked over to Haruka, staring at her sleeping face and ample bosom. Kyouko sat down, straddling the sleeping blonde at the waist. Leaning over, she rested her head on Haruka's chest, dozing off not soon after and relaxed. Haruka then, unconsciously groped, Kyouko's ass, while turning her head to kiss Laura, tongue and all. It continued for about five minutes, Laura and Haruka unconsciously making out.

The three woke up about three hours before school started. Rising from her bed, she tried to escape from the grasp of Laura. Succeeding, Haruka walked over to her closet and grabbed the school uniform, along with her undergarments. Walking into the bathroom, she disrobed and showered off, washing everything. She finished, her long flowing blonde hair shining in the light. She grabbed a towel and after tying it around her, walked into the adjacent room. She removed the towel and dried off, her hair still wet. "Well, at least I don't have to shave." she thought to herself. Grabbing her bra, she put in on, followed by her panties. She then grabbed the skirt, and after pulling it up, zipped it up too. She then grabbed her shirt and after attempting to wear it buttoned up all the way, unbuttoned the top half in order to not rip the shirt. She then put on her jacket and left the top open, trying not to rip it as well. Slipping on her socks, she thought, "Ah shit. What am I going to do for that talent thing? I should at least try to go first in case I turn back in the middle of it. For Michael at least, I will just bring some wood to break but, what about me as Haruka?"

She walked back to her room, and dragged the other two out of bed, finally throwing Kyouko in the bathroom for a shower, thinking to herself the entire time. "Actually, I might be able to just deploy my wings and fly, while everybody thinks it's some trick. Perfect!" Smiling at the thought, she went downstairs for breakfast, which surprisingly, Houki was already making. "It's not like any of you to know anything that isn't how to do impossible stuff, but why are you making us breakfast?" Haruka asked, sitting down at the table, after turning on the T.V. "After I was disowned last night, after bonding to you, I re thought about my purpose. I concluded that it was, in fact, the same as Laura's and Kyouko's. To protect you when you can't protect yourself." Houki said, smiling. "So you make me breakfast?" "Yep"

Kyouko was the first one down, in her uniform and with her pocket full of cards. "They said, Show us your best skill. Mine just happens to be science from the future." she said, sitting across from Haruka. "Have you decided on your talent yet?" Kyouko asked. "Ya actually. I think I'll fly but say it's a trick." she replied. "Nice, what are you doing again, Houki?" Kyouko said, redirecting her focus. "I am hacking into the North Korean Government and stealing their launch codes." Houki stated. "Sounds… fun." By now, Laura had also walked down, silver cat ears poking out from her head and a matching tail from her skirt. The four talked some more, and after eating Houki delicious breakfast, the four began their walk to school.

"Why are you coming Houki? We have a club meeting and school doesn't even start for another hour." Haruka said, looking back at her. "I know, I have some work that i want to do before class starts." "That makes sense, I guess. Wait. Laura, can you walked over one-hundred feet from me? I want to test your theory." Haruka asked. "Hai! ~Nyan~" Laura then ran the distance and it was clear that she was right. She didn't stop running though. "Wait up!" they called out and began to chase her. They caught up to her at the entrance to the school. Walking their separate ways, Houki left and walked to class, with the other making their way to the committee room. Walking in, people had already began to show up, before everyone arrived and the meeting started. "Now, before this meeting starts, I would like to congratulate Akane-san with her promotion to Sergeant. Now, I would like to discuss-" Haruka said before being interrupted by the class president. "Sorry to interrupt, but they have arrived." she said. "Who, Yuka-chan?" Haruka asked. "Gandalfr's Student Council."

"All sergeants along with Laura-san and Kyouko-san join me, we are to guide them to our student council's room." "Ok." all whose name was called said. Getting up, they all followed Haruka down to the entrance to the school, where they were waiting. Arriving, the student council president spoke. "Ah there you are. I was wondering if you were even competent enough to show up. I can't wait for our committee to wipe the floor with you." he said, smirking. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Seito Khan-san." Haruka replied. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met. Who might you three be?" Laura was the first to speak, "I am Laura Rodgers, Vice President." "I am Haruka Rojazu, Secretary. I fill in for Michael-kun when he is not here. Such as now." "And I am Kyouko Satalin. I am fourth in command, right below Laura." Kyouko said. "It is so like an incompetent and idiotic president to have little minions that can do his bidding. Ah well, I guess it is now my turn to introduce myself. I am Seito Khan, President of Gandalfr's Student Council and Disciplinary Committee." Standing at 180 cm tall, he wasn't exactly short. He also had jet black hair and gray eyes.

"Follow us if you will." Haruka said, motioning the rest of them to surround the other council members. "You are quite a beauty, Rodgers-san. Silver hair isn't exactly common. Neither are red eyes. We could a beauty like you at our school." Khan said, placing his hand on Laura's shoulder. As a countermeasure, Laura grabbed his hand, slowly applying pressure the longer he resisted. "You should learn to restrain your members, Rojazu-san." "You should restrain you lust Khan-san." That upset him although he was quiet the rest of the trip. "This is the room. Enjoy your stay." Haruka said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright you little runts, time for English. Although today, we have talent presentations, and please, no fire." Celeste-sensei said. "Before you go though, I must tell you that we have another school joining us today. Please welcome class 3-7 from Gandalfr Academy." With that said, students from the school poured in and took the extra seats provided for them. Although walking in last was a dreaded man. Seito Khan. "Ah Khan-san, you requested to be first today. Make sure to impress the officials here for review." "That is not a problem."

"For my talent, I will defeat anyone who challenges me to any martial art task. Any challengers?" Khan asked. "Ah yes you there, come here." Pointing to the big man in the middle of class, the man walked up to the front of class. "What do you wish to challenge me at?" he asked. "Pinning." the man replied. "Good, one of my specialities" The two then started to wrestle, it ended about a minute later, with Khan being victorious. "Any more?" Laura raised her hand. "Ah yes you, tall beauty. What do you challenge me to?" "Arm wrestling." Khan cleared the desk in front of him, setting a chair on each side. "I have never lost this. Let alone to a girl." Laura walked up to the front and sat in the chair. Placing her elbow on the desk, she prepared for the arm wrestling. Khan did the same and their hands met. "Go." the teacher said. "Prepare to lose." Khan said, when he slammed his hand down to the table. Or at least that was how it went in his head. In reality, Laura's arm hadn't moved. Laura then moved her arm in an attempt to win and accidentally threw Khan out of his chair. "How!? How did you win!?" he asked. Laura simply replied, "~Nyan~"

"Next is Rojazu-san." Haruka got up, and walked up to the front. She breathed in and out. "My talent is a trick. No prep, try to figure out how it works." Finishing up her opening, Haruka deployed her wings, to the amazement of everyone in the room. She then lifted herself off the ground and began to hover, just flapping her wings. "Amazing!" the officials said. Haruka then landed back and made them disappear. "That is my talent." she said.

About the rest of the other class went before it was time for Houki to go. "For my presentation, I will hack into the North Korean Government." Houki turned on the projector and hooked up her laptop to it. "Here I go." she said. All we could see was lines of code fly past the screen as Houki focused on what she was doing. Moving her fingers so fast that the projector had trouble keeping up, she finished. "Done." she said. One of the officials' phone rang. Answering it, he nodded and turned it back off. "North Korea just reported that it had been hacked and the launch codes have been changed." the official stated. Everyone gasped.

"Satalin-san, it is your turn." Celeste-sensei said. Walking to the front, Kyouko pulled out a card. "For my presentation, I will do MAGIC!" Kyouko then appeared in her battle attire and held a card in her hand. It then began to happen. Haruka felt it. She was about to change back to Michael. "KYOUKO!" she yelled out before Kyouko nodded and used the card to change Haruka's clothing to Michael's before she turned back. She then turned back. Kyouko then grabbed another card and turned it into a sword, impressing everyone. Kyouko then made her uniform appear again and sat back down. "Rodgers-san, it's your turn." Laura nodded and made her way to the front, making the cat ears and tail appear on the way. Laura then got to the front, unbuttoned her shirt and jacket a little bit and leaned over saying "~Nyan!~" It ended with almost everybody dying of cuteness.

"Oh, Rogers-san, I didn't realise you were here. That would make it your turn to go." Sensei said. "Yes ma'am" Michael replied. He brought a bag with him, and grabbed a card from Kyouko. He turned the card into cinder blocks and placed them on the floor, parallel to each other. He then grabbed the wood that was in his bag and placed them on top of each other. After bowing to the class, he prepared himself for breaking the wood. He charged up his fist, ready to break the wood. He then charged his fist into the wood, breaking through all of it. He them picked up his mess and after bowing to the class once more, walked back to his seat. "Alright, that concludes the talent presentations for this class. And it appears that it is time for the committee match. If you would follow me this way to the gym"

"Would all members of the Disciplinary Committee from either school meet in the gym." the intercom said as Michael, Laura and Kyouko walked to area designated for their school. "Alright, the first matchup is Akane-san and Kyou-kun. Don't back down." Michael said, sending her out there. She lost. "To be fair, he was the vice-president." The next match-up is Laura-san and Kuroka-san." Michael said as Laura was called to the floor. She was wearing her battle attire, minus the armor. "Prepared to lose?" Kuroka said, "No" Laura said back. The round started. Kuroka charged at Laura and fired a paunch, missing as Laura dodged it. Laura then light tapped her on the back and won the match.

Next was Kyouko and someone else. The match ended the same way as Laura's did, with a tap to the back. Laura and Kyouko continued to kick everyone who opposed them's ass until it was the finale, with the only people to not fight, each respective president and the two remaining committee members. For Gandalfr Academy, it was Khan, Kuyo and Shinozaki. Two guys and a girl. On the other side, was Michael, Laura and Kyouko. Two girls, one guy.

"Are you ready to lose? Michael-san?" "I will only interfere if I need to. I don't want to make this completely one sided." Michael sarcastically remarked. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Khan said, getting ready to attack. The whistle blew.

Kuyo and Shinozaki rushed at Kyouko, thought to be the weakest of the group. Reaching her first, Kuyo threw multiple punches and kicks at her, but they were all either blocked or evaded. Shinozaki finally reached her and threw a kick of her own, aiming for Kyouko's head. She missed and Kyouko grabbed her foot, throwing her to the ground. She was as good as out. Laura had gotten bored watching and decided to interject herself into the fight. She grabbed Kyou's hand, which was headed for Kyouko. Laura then tossed him up, but he landed lightly, no injury. Kuyo then ran back towards Laura, attempting to punch her this time and after Laura evaded, he was hit in the back with her hand. He was knocked out and was also out now. "How!? How could they do this!?"

Khan then decided that it was his turn to play, he rushed towards Michael, avoiding Laura and Kyouko if possible. He ran past them, getting ever closer to Michael. It was then that Laura instantaneously appeared in front of him, not letting him go any further. Khan said "I don't have time for this." as he jumped over Laura, grabbing her head and throwing it into the ground. The crowd gasped as Laura got up unharmed and then began to have a red mist flow around her. Khan was only a couple of meters away from Michael as Laura appeared in front of him again, this time grabbing and picking him up off the ground. She jumped in the air, throwing Khan back to the ground. Clinging to consciousness, Michael walked up to him, clapping the entire time. "Congratulations, You've been beaten twice by her. That is certainly more times than anyone else. Goodbye." he said, Drawing his fist back and launching it back at Khan, he stopped it five centimeters above his face, as a gust of air knocked the man unconscious.

The crowd gasped once again, seeing that the president of Gandalfr's Disciplinary Committee was just beat by Laura. Michael then walked off the stage, and down to the nearest microphone. "Listen here. If you ever attempt something again, your fate may be similar." he said. The crowd shivered and sat back down. "And for the visiting students from Gandalfr Academy, Do not mock us. Your best is not our best. I am aware that you too had to take the IQ tests required by the government. I propose a contest." Michael continued to talk on. The visiting students had calmed down, wanting to hear about this contest. "I propose that we shall compare our scores and whoever has the most in the top five will win. Also, if the government chooses you, I will personally give you a congratulations. Also, as your physical scores will be measured too, those will also be counted. Deal?" he said. The left side of the auditorium sounded like hell. They all yelled, "HELL YEAH." followed by "We are going to kick your ass, you arrogant bastard!" "Then it is settled. Whoever scores better in all areas is the better school. The scores will be received Friday. Till then, GOOD LUCK." The visiting student got fired up. They kept on chanting and chanting and eventually, Shinozaki retrieved Khan's unconscious body.

The group went home after the fight. Arriving home, Michael put his bag away and sat on the couch. "It sure feels nice to be myself again." he said, right as Kyouko walked up to him and kissed him. Kyouko wouldn't let go, so Michael just accepted it and after Kyouko let go, Houki jumped onto him and started to straddle his waist. "Hello… Master." she said, pulling him into a kiss too. Releasing him, Houki hugged his tall body. Laura walked over too and after sitting next to him, she also pulled him in for a kiss. But this time was different. Michael didn't resist. He grabbed Laura's neck, pulling him closer and closer together, eventually reaching the point where they were practically glued to each other. Pausing every now and then for some air, Laura and Michael continued to make out in the coming minutes.

"Will you two stop it already!?" Kyouko yelled out, smacking Michael in the back of the head. "What?" he said back, rubbing his head. "You finally return to normal and the first thing you do is make out with your so called girlfriend. And the worst part is you have only known her a week!" Kyouko called out. Smacking his head again, she settled down. "Jeez, you're leaving the one where it naturally happened to the ones who were taught to. Jeez." She stated. "What happened naturally?" Michael asked back, looking over at his purple haired friend. "Nothing." she replied. "We were not taught!" Houki said, yelling at Kyouko. "He said this, and I quote, 'If you love me, you will love him. We are practically identical.' That's what he said." She finished. Michael got up, turned around and looked at them. "I have a feeling that you are about to get into a discussion about your father. While I am sure he is a great guy, I don't feel like getting in the cross hairs." Michael stated, in a monotone voice. "I will be taking a bath. Laura, may I borrow a card?" he asked. Laura handed him a card but asked why. "I'm making the bathroom bigger. Oh, and the first thing I did today is punch through fifty centimeters of wood."

Michael walked up the stairs to his room, and opened the dresser. The dresser was divided into two halves, one for the male, American, Rogers, and the female, Japanese, Rojazu. "Who did this? I'll have to congratulate them later." he thought. Disregarding the rearrangement, he grabbed what he needed, and for the first time in what felt like forever, he didn't grab a bra. Michael went back to the bathroom as Laura walked by. Michael used the card, watching it disappear atom by atom as the bathroom did the same. A flash of light later, the bathroom was now a pocket dimension, which contained a large bath and showering area. Something was off though. "Laura, why didn't your eyes glow? Aren't they supposed to do that when a card is used?" He asked. "Yes." she replied. "However, I got a pair of contact lenses that prevent the glow from going through them, kinda like a one way mirror. They don't always work though."

Laura started to walk towards her room, while Michael entered the bathroom. Undressing and walking in, he entered and sat in the massive bath. It was warm, as he relaxed and enjoyed the quiet emptiness that had eluded him for the last week. "Ah." He sighed, emerging himself deeper into the water. Splashing the water in his face, Michael completely covered himself in the warm water. He got out, standing up, and walked over to the shower. Turing the water on full blast, the warm water covered his face and back, running over anything and everything on him. He washed his hair, his face and eventually washed all the soap off before heading back into the bath. The water rippled as he stepped in and sat down, ripples returning from the opposite side of the bath, an area shrouded and blocked from view by steam. In the distance, the faint sound of splashing water could be heard.

Michael felt a presence begin to approach him as the heat of the bath was turned up. The fog began to clear as the door opened on the opposite side of the room. A figure appeared, their silhouette shrouded in steam. They began to walk to him, stepping into the bath. The figure began to walk towards Michael, before disappearing into the water. Feeling the ominous aura in the room, Michael stood up and after putting one foot on the floor, was grabbed by a hand that pulled him back in. Michael fell back in, landing in the bath, although bumping up against something. A moan was let out as Michael sprung up from the water. He looked back at what he had fallen on, Laura. "Laura!" he yelled out in confusion. As he did that though, his right arm was grabbed by another girl, Kyouko. Kyouko pulled on his arm, causing it to slip in between her breasts. Michael blushed at the thought and attempted to pull out of her grip but, she was too strong. Laura grabbed his other arm and pulled it also between her breasts before pulling his head towards hers and kissing his cheek.

"Can't I ever just take a bath in peace for once!?" he yelled out, releasing himself from their grips. "We just thought that maybe you could use help." Laura said, in a depressing voice, as she looked down, as though being shamed. "I just thought you could use help washing your back." she said, continuing the depressing tone. "Who the hell washes their back!?" Michael said, yelling out loud. "Sorry." Laura said, getting up and beginning to walk away. "Laura… wait." Michael called out to her. "Come here." he said. " When Laura reached him, they hugged. "Laura began to cry as Michael attempted to comfort her, them both sitting down in the bath. Michael then rubbed Laura's head which seemed to calm her down. "How about this?" Michael said to Laura, "How about only you get to sleep with me tonight? Would that make you feel better?" Laura nodded in excitement. "Hey. Did you forget about me?" Kyouko said. "This reminds me of that time we visited Okinawa right? The hotel had a big hot springs that your dad reserved." Kyouko continued on about Michael and her shared past as Laura began to wash Michael's back. "Hey!" she yelled out. "I was supposed to wash his back." "Who the hell washes their back? Kyouko, you can shave my back." Exiting the bath, Michael dried off and put his pajamas on. He walked downstairs, told Houki good night and went to bed. He head towards him room, stopping at Kyouko's to make sure she was there. He then headed to his room, were Laura was already asleep. Getting in bed, he kissed his silver haired companion goodnight and before he dozed off himself, Laura turned over and hugged him.

The four walked to school, the first day in a week that Michael walked to school as himself. Quite a large gathering was at the gate of the school, and they all appeared to be looking for someone. As they all approached the front of the school, the crowd noticed them and ran at them. "Rodgers-san, Satalin-san, Rogers-kun!" They shouted, "We love you!" the continued to shout. "Why did this happen!?" Michael yelled out, hoping for an answer. "Because you guys beat the strongest guy from another school, our rival school." someone said. "Yuka-chan!" Michael shouted out, escaping the crowd. "Your status as one of the most skilled people in the prefecture has been solidified with that one. Laura and Kyouko made it onto that list now too." she said. "You have already got invitations from other schools and rumor had it that you impressed those officials the most." Michael laughed it off, "I didn't do that much." he said in response. "You beat a man that was undefeated and I don't even care if it's from that super power thing you guys have. Haruka flew for Christ's sake. Like you aren't going to get noticed."

Tire squeal was heard in the distance. A van came screeching down the road in front of the school. It stopped in front of the gate. "Why the hell were the signals picked up here!?" the driver yelled to the other guy. "How the hell am I supposed to know. But I mean who cares if it's four signatures." the other guy yelled out. The two stepped out of the van and began to approach the crowd surrounding Laura and Kyouko. They were then stopped by Haruna. "Excuse me, but who are you? You can't just walk into this academy." she said. They stopped and looked at her. "This here is one of them. Grab her and I'll get the rest." One of the guys grabbed Haruna. "What do you think you are doing?" Michael asked, walking over to the men. He towered over them, by eighteen centimeters at least. "Who the hell are you?" the guy asked. "I am Michael Rogers. The Disciplinary Committee President. I would tell you to unhand her, but seeing as you are so far unwilling to cooperate, it seems that force is necessary." "Hey kid what are you implying?" the one guy said, but it was too late. Michael had already hit the other guy with a ridgehand, knocking him out. He let go of Haruna, picked up his buddy and left all within the next thirty seconds.

"Were those the same guys from before?" Laura asked, escaping from the crowd. "Yes." Michael replied, with anxiety in his voice. Pulling Kyouko from the crowd, they all walked to their classroom, where Houki was already waiting. "What took you so long?" she asked, as the others took their seats. "Those guys from Saturday showed up for some reason." Kyouko said. The bell rang. "Alright you little demons from hell." Celeste-sensei said. "For the rest of week, all classes are suspended and homeroom is your only class." she continued. The teacher dropped files onto her desk, a stack about thirty centimeters high. "These are the notes the officials took on your so called talents. The bottom half however, is about the five in the back. Our very own Disciplinary Committee President, Michael Rogers, Fellow Members Laura Rodgers, Kyouko Satalin and Haruka Rojazu and Houki Kisaragi."

She sighed. "I expected to have Rogers-san peek their interest, but not so much the other four. Huh." their black haired teacher said, "Where is Rojazu-san?" "She will be here for the girls portions of the trials, Thursday and Friday. She will also be doing those measurements after school, along with the other girls who accompany me." Michael said, unphased talking about himself in the third person. "Excellent." Celeste-sensei said, clapping her hands and turning on a projector. "Until the boys trials after lunch, we will reviewing the talents of your fellow classmates." she said. "Any requests for who we should review first? Everybody was recorded." Multiple hands were raised, everybody asking for Haruka again. "No objections? Ok." Celeste-sensei said, playing Haruka's video.

Haruka opened her wings, and took flight, hovering in place. "Any explanations for how this trick was done?" The teacher asked. More hands were raised. "Maybe… it's not a trick." a student said. A chill ran done everyone's spine as those words were said. "What if it's not a trick? What if she was actually flying?" "Like an Angel?" another student blurted out. "No way." went another one. "Quiet down now, no need to talk like that." Celeste-sensei said, trying to calm down her students. "Rogers-san, do you have any explanation for this talent of hers?" she asked. "No. I have her a long time but have not been able to see how this trick works. It is quite an old one of hers." he said in response.

With no reasonable explanation in sight for the way Haruka was flying, the teacher moved on to the next person. It was Michael. "Now, this is a fairly simple one, how do we think Rogers-san was able to break through this much wood in a single punch?" she asked, playing the video. "I can tell you how it was done." Michael said willingly. "Ok then, how did you do it, Rogers-san?" Michael stood up and began to talk. "I first, put my fist in a standard punch position, over my waist and turned over. I also put the smallest amount of space between the boards. I then focused all of my energy into my front two knuckles and launched the strike out. I hit the grains on the board itself, its weakest point. I then extended my arm while moving my entire body along with the force." he said. "Ok now, who understood any of that?" the teacher asked. Everybody shook their head no. "I also tore the ligaments in those fingers."

Next to review was the class president, who showed everybody her flexibility. Celeste-sensei played the video. After her was Laura, who was a catgirl. "Next is Rodgers-san, who got the highest score. I am also pretty sure we all know why." she said, glaring directly at Laura's chest. "Sorry" Laura said, covering up her chest with her jacket. "Regardless of how or why she received the score he did-" The bell rang. "WIll all participating boys please head over to the track, trial are beginning in about ten minutes." They said over the intercom. "Well, You heard them, may all participating boys exit the classroom and head towards the track." Approximately half of the class stood up and walked out, heading towards the track. "Finally" Celeste-sensei said, "We can finally have a civilized discussion." The teacher walked over to a desk and sat down, remote in hand. "Which presentation would you like to see over again? It can be anyone, even ones that we have already reviewed today." Chloe raised her hand, "I was wondering if we could go over Haruka-san's again?" The teacher clicked her remote and Haruka's showed up again.

"What about this did you what to talk about again?" Celeste-sensei. Michael's phone rang. "I am sorry, I have to take this, It seems that Haruka is at the entrance, being harassed, and it requires my assistance. Excuse me." he said, walking out of class. Michael bolted out of class, heading towards an empty room. He made his way up to the Disciplinary Committee's room, entering the room. No one was there, luckily for him. He unleashed his wings, transforming him back into Haruka. She sighed, thinking, "Why do I have to do this now?" Haruka exited the room and walked towards her class. Finally down to the final hallway, she froze as some students walked by. Ducking behind another corridor, Haruka realised that she had forgotten to change her uniform. She was still wearing a male's. "Shit!" she said, pulling out her phone. She texted Laura, "Hey Laura, can you come help me? I don't have a change of clothes." Closing her phone, Haruka hoped that Laura was coming.

A phone beeped. "Sorry, Celeste-sensei, but Michael-sama requires my help." Saying that, Laura got up and walked out. Heading towards the entrance to the school, Laura was immediately pulled by someone as she passed by an adjacent hallway. It was Haruka. "Michael- I mean Haruka. What are doing here!?" Haruka didn't release her grip as she dragged Laura into a nearby restroom. "No time to explain, but can you make it so that my clothes also change when I change into a girl?" Haruka asked. "Hai!" Laura replied, taking out a card and using it. The card broke down at the atomic level and turned into a black mist, which swirled around Haruka and covered her entirely. After about a minute of the mist circling her and after all her current clothes had been shredded into light, a female school uniform appeared on her. "Your clothes should now change along with your gender." Laura said, exiting the restroom, Haruka following her. The two made their way back to the classroom, appearing at it a few minutes after leaving. "Oh, where is Rogers-san?" the teacher asked, not seeing him. "He had some business to attend to after helping me." Haruka said, lying. "Ok." Sensei replied. "Oh, while you are here Rojazu-san, would you mind watching and reviewing the talents of your fellow classmates?" Haruka sighed, and took her seat. "I will comply."

"Rojazu-san, would you care to show us your so called talent again?" Celeste-sensei asked. "Okay." she replied, getting up from her seat and walking to the front of the class. "You may start when ready." the teacher said, and if on cue, Haruka once again unleashed her massive wings, and flapped them. A large gust of wind picked up in the classroom, Haruka's hair flying crazy as she took off into the air. Haruka then landed, this time leaving her wings open. "May we t-t-touch them?" a girl in the front of class asked. "I do not mind." Haruka said in response. Kyouko and Houki sighed at her answer, knowing what was to come. Laura however, was already at the front, about to touch her master's wings. Laura gently stroked it once. Instantaneously, bursts of pleasure were sent throughout Haruka's body, causing her legs to weaken. Her knees started to wobble, causing her to almost drop to the floor. As she finally gave out and dropped to the floor,more and more girls came up to stroke her wings, sending more and more waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. In a sort of retaliation, Haruka unintentionally enlarged her wings, flapping them while it happened. Finally, after the last person stroked them, Haruka fell down, passed out. Laura rushed back over to pick up the unconscious Haruka, whose wings had disappeared. Placing her back in her seat, Haruka awoke a few minutes later, while almost everyone stared at her. "Are you ok, Rojazu-san?" the teacher asked. "Yes. It seems that the wings are a little more sensitive than I realised." Harka replied, laughing it off. However, of the few not glaring at Haruka, the class president, Haruna, seemed to be deep in thought about something. "I wonder how that could be? Everyone says that she is human, but I wonder why her wings are… exactly like mine."

The bell rang once again as the clock struck noon. "Lunch time!" Celeste-sensei called out, rushing out of the room. Haruka sat up, fully awake now. Everyone got their lunch out, some better than others. As they sat there, eating their lunch, Haruna walked up. "What did you need, Yuka-chan?" Haruka asked. The class president sat in the chair in front of Laura, facing them. "It is about your wings… are they real?" she asked. Haruka, unprepared for the question, choked on her drink, coughing afterwards. "Is there a problem, Haruka-san?" Haruna asked. "No no no. It is just, why are you asking now? And not when I was in front of everybody?" Haruka asked back. "Sorry, I only thought of the question when you started to react to them getting touched. I was just a little curious." she replied, smiling. "Wait, I told you already who I am right?" Haruka said. Haruna nodded saying, "Yes, Mai-ke-ru-kun!" Haruka smiled. "Then you know the answer. They are."

Lunch was now over and everybody sat back in their own seats. Haruna looked back though, before the bell rang and winked. "Now, as soon as the boys come back, after finishing their trials the times will be posted online and in the hallway." The boys then came back, covered in sweat and various fluids. "Ok since you guys are back, we will all view the results of today's trials along with Friday's trial." Celeste-sensei said, pulling up the results and projecting them onto the board. "First, we will start with Friday's times, starting with the kilometer."

She pulled them up, the times showing the top ten in the country. "Starting with the men's kilometer, in our school, the top times belong to Rogers-san, Orimura-san and Morioka-san. First of course was Rogers-san, with a time of one minute forty seconds. Next was Orimura-san, with a time of two minutes twenty seconds, before finally Morioka-san with a time of two minutes twenty-four seconds." Everybody clapped, congratulating Michael, only to realise that he wasn't here. "And as for national ranking, Rogers-san came in first, finishing a full twenty seconds before the next runner." Haruka signed, before throwing her head onto her desk."It not that I don't enjoy the praise" Haruka said, cleary reverting back into Michael's personality "It's just that… it gets old and annoying when I receive it for everything that I do."

Haruka… said that out loud. Everyone looked back at her, hearing the words she blurted out. "Haruka!" Kyouko yelled out, pulling Haruka closer to her. "You said that out loud you idiot. You should be glad that no one here understands English." she said, pushing Haruka back. "Idiot" "Back to what we were discussing," Celeste-sensei said, showing the next set of stats on the board "In the one and a half kilometer run, in our school; Rogers-san came in first with Morioka-san coming in second and Orimura-san dropping down to third place. As far as the nation goes, Rogers-san is still first, maintaining a speed of… THIRTY FOUR KILOMETERS PER HOUR!? How did he manage that?" she asked. "Training." Chloe replied, unexpectedly. "He had trained in Taekwondo for a long time. He has done far more daunting physical tasks than simply running. I have seen it myself." Chloe calmed down, before Haruka spoke up. "Yes. Mike-kun has sparred for eight minutes straight. He punched through forty centimeters of wood in front of us. I would know, I used to be his sparring partner after all."

"Stop creating backstory for yourself." Kyouko said, holding onto a re-transformed Michael's right arm as they walked home. "Sorry, It was just spur of the moment. I'll try to not mention it again." "~Nyan" Laura said, grabbing Michael's other arm. "Why are you still a cat girl Laura?" MIchael asked, petting her cute ears. They got closer to the door, before feeling a presence inside the house, a powerful presence. Michael quickly turned back into Haruka, while Laura got serious, Kyouko got on the other side of the door and Houki stood behind Kyouko. Kyouko grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly, trying to not make a noise. The door opened in its entirety, revealing no one in their direct field of view. Across the house however, a woman turned her head towards the noise and headed up the stairs.

Laura headed in first, crossbow drawn. Next was Haruka, in a fighting stance, followed by Kyouko, holding a more traditional longbow. Last was Houki, also in a fighting stance, shutting the door after her. Laura stopped, everyone staying behind her, as they entered the kitchen. Immediately, a thud was heard behind Kyouko. Houki was now unconscious. Alive, but now asleep. As the front two turned their attention away from the back to for a second, Kyouko was then knocked cold. "Who could be doing this?" Haruka asked Laura, as they picked up their friends and placed them on the couch. "This presence, it's not the one who knocked them unconscious." Laura said. "Then who is doing this?" Haruka asked back, before feeling a breath touch her neck. She swung around, but saw no one. Laura then too, felt the breath.

Laura turned around, only to see a flash of a man take off, before disappearing altogether. "The presence, it's still here." Laura said, looking at Haruka. The two continued to search the bottom floor of the house, leaving no stone unturned. They met back up after about a minute of searching as fast as they could. Nothing was spotted. "Well, all we have left is the upstairs." Haruka said, as Laura drew her sword. "Something tells me I might need this." she said. The woman watched at the top of the stairs as Haruka and Laura were at the bottom. They started to make their journey, taking one step at a time. The woman walked to Michael's room as the two finally made it to the top of the stairs. Laura first walked over to her room. Opening the door, she saw that no one was their. Haruka walked over to Houki's room, only to find the same result. The two walked over to the bathroom, only to, once again, find it empty. "Did you turn the bathroom off?" Haruka asked. Checking the rest of the rooms, they all showed the same result, empty. Except for the final room, Michael's room. Haruka approached the room, standing on the right side of the door. Laura stood on the left. She placed her hand on the door, slowly turning it. The door opened, only for Haruka to unexplainably turn into Infinity. "How!?" she said, as she rushed into the room. Crimson locks of hair flowed from a silhouette of a beautiful girl. The girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be a blue color. "You." Infinity said, rushing towards the woman. The woman then disappeared into thin air. "The presence has disappeared" Laura said.

"Who was that?" Houki asked, waking up on the couch. "I didn't see them, but there was definitely two different people here" Laura said, disengaging her battle mode, turning into normal. "Although, something odd did happen." she continued. "Odd?" Kyouko asked. "Infinity made an unjustified appearance. She even turned back into Michael by herself too, skipping Haruka" Michael sat down, holding his head. "This pain… " he said. "It won't go away. It feels like… there's just… a hole in my head." Kyouko walked over to him and sat down, hugging him. "Sudden transformations that are both forced and unnecessary have been known to cause trauma and intense pain. Take it easy tonight." she said. Nodding, Michael stood up and walked over to the stairs. The doorbell rang. He stopped to look at the door, wondering who it was. Laura walked over to it and saw who it was. It was the delivery man, and he letters, five of them. Laura took them from him and shut the door. "Who are they from?" Michael asked. "They are from… TOKYO!?" Kyouko yelled. Houki grabbed the letters from Kyouko and opened one, hers. "You, Houki Kisaragi, have been accepted into the Japanese E.X.E. Academy. Funded by the government, it is a school were intelligent and talented students come to unlock the potential inside of them. You have been accepted into this institution due to your amazingly high IQ and running times, as well as your talent for hacking. However, there is a condition that must be met to enter. Upon entering, you will also receive combat training and after graduating, you will be immediately put to work for the Japanese Government, no questions asked. Signed, General Syo."

Everyone gasped. "So you mean that everyone here got a letter of acceptance? Regardless of our future trial results?" Michael asked. "It seems that due to this, we are also exempt from the rest of the trials." Kyouko said, reading her own letter. Michael opened his envelope and to his surprise, it had two letters. "I have two." Michael said, pulling both of them out. "Me too." Laura said, doing the same. "They say the same thing though… wait. The first one is from the Japanese Government while the other one is from the American Government. It's the same with Laura's too." Houki grabbed the letters from his hands and looked at them. "Since you have dual citizenship Michael, you are legally allowed to go to either one." Michael sighed.

"I have thought about it over the past few days. Even though Haruka was only been in existence for about a week now, it seems as though she has become more needed at school that I ever am. And while it might not be the popular choice, I am thinking about transferring Michael to the Japanese Academy while keeping Haruka here. It might not be the best plan for me, but it would certainly make everything easier." Michael said. "Why though?" Kyouko asked. "You would be ruining your future as Michael by doing that." she said. "It is my decision to make, but I do want input. Anyway, if I do go through with this, I would be transferring after the school year ended. In other words, next year." He said. They all sighed in a state of mixed emotions.

"Haruka!" Laura yelled out as she barged into the bathroom, in it's larger state. Michael sprung out of the bath, realising he was now in his female form. "Why am I Haruka!?" Haruka yelled out. "Because, Haruka's more fun to play with!" Laura shouted out, tackling her before the two were both turned into catgirls. "Why am I cat catgirl now?" Haruka cried out, before Laura grabbed her head and shoved their lips together. Laura then grabbed one of Haruka's bare breasts, squeezing it and getting a suppressed moan from her female master. "W-w-what's gotten into Laura!?" She tried to say, before being shoved into the water and straddled by Laura. "I can't control it any longer." she spoke out, grabbing Haruka's breasts once again, this time focussing on the nipple. "Father said that we would love you, but he forgot about the part where we get to mess around with you as a girl!" Laura went crazy on Haruka, pulling and massaging her breasts. Looking deep into her eyes, Haruka saw nothing but lust, no reason, no empathy, no humiliation. Without Haruka realising it, Laura had moved her head closer to her masters, and after letting go of her breasts, Laura kissed Haruka again, knocking her back into the water yet again. Blushing to the point of bursting a blood vessel, Haruka pushed away from Laura, attempting to get away from her. Laura refused however, and after making their shared chain visible, she wrapped Haruka in it. She did however, Laura let holes for Haruka's breasts, but and w********. Laying Haruka down on the floor of the bathroom, Laura stuck her knee down below, which caused Haruka to moan even louder. Firmly grasping one of her breasts in her hand, Laura brought her mouth over the opposite one. Despite Haruka's protests, Laura moved her mouth over her master's nipple, and began to suck it. Violently she sucked, as she squeezed the opposite breast with her hand. Hearing Laura swallow, Haruka looked up to see laura coughing, a white substance dripping from her mouth. "It tastes good! Well, Infinity is twenty-four." She said to herself.

"What were you doing in there, Laura?" Kyouko asked, as the silvery haired girl walked out of the bathroom, smile on her face. Kyouko walked past the girl, and looked inside the bathroom. Lying there was a sleeping Haruka, her chest covered in a white substance. "You didn't." Kyouko said. "I did!" Laura replied happily. "Can't he ever have a bath in peace?" Kyouko retorted back. "But he wasn't having a bath." She commented. "Infinity was!" Kyouko was now furious for whatever reason, and after telling Laura, "They're the same person!" walked into the bathroom. Walking over to Haruka, Kyouko hugged her master's female form causing her to change back. Now, a naked Michael was sleeping in Kyouko's arms.

Michael woke up in his bed a few minutes later, fully dressed. A pain went through his head again, the same one from before. "Laura forced your transformation both ways." Kyouko said, sitting up from the dark corner of the room.. She stood and walked to Michael. "And it appears that it will be only you and me in here tonight." she continued, no intent in mind. "Ok." Michael replied, falling backwards on his pillows. The clock struck ten thirty, indicating it was time to go to bed. Kyouko, in her purple robe, disrobed and allowed it to fall. To Michael's surprise, she was almost fully nude underneath, only wearing a pair of seductive underwear. "Don't you have anything else?" Michael asked, facing away from Kyouko. Kyouko crawled into bed and got next to Michael, grabbing an arm and jerking it. Michael turned the way Kyouko was facing, and before he could react, they kissed.

"Rogers-san, Rodgers-san. Welcome." two men said as they bowed when Michael and Laura walked into the room. "Hello… " Michael said nervously, walking over to his seat. Laura followed his lead and took her seat. "We are from America, and we have some to confirm your thought on your previous exception into the academy." One of the men said. Michael sighed. "And why are you wanting me and my friend here to join your academy instead of the Japanese one?" he asked. "The American Academy has the highest success rate of any school in the world. Fifty percent of the education department funds go towards the school. It is the best school in the world. Located in D.C., its library is the Library of Congress. Dorm fees are included with the acceptance. The teachers are all the top people in their field. It has technology to rival sci-fi shows. Everything is state of the art." The man stated. "Interesting." Michael said. "And if I don't go and choose the Japanese Academy?" he asked. "Your citizenship will be renounced and your stay here invalidated. Same with Rodgers-san." the man answered. "Is there an international school, where all students are able to learn together?" Michael asked once again. "Yes, in fact there is. Located in Guam, it is almost as nice as the American Academy. There, all nationalities are welcome and are taught as equals. And luckily for you, it is mostly funded by the American Government and the Japanese Government. So the students there are primarily those two nationalities. All commodities necessary for school life are free. However, Food and other necessities are not." the other man said. "Sounds kind of convenient." Laura retorted. "However, there is one caveat that appears in any academy." The first man said. "Although you have not heard of it here in Japan, those aliens that appear here also appear everywhere else in the world. The caveat is that if you are able to capture or kill one, you receive points. Rack up enough points, and you can skip tests, classes and even grades." "So a system where you can advance through the classes by sheer force. Can't you see the flaw in that?" Michael said. "We didn't make the system."

"Ok Class, these are more men here to ask you questions." Celeste-sensei said. "The men bowed. In total, there was eight men, each pair from a different country. They were from; Korea, China, Japan and America. "Ok, now raise your hand if you received an early acceptance letter from the government." she said to the class. Eight people raised their hands. The people were; Michael, Laura, Kyouko, Houki, Chloe, Haruna, with two other raising their hands too. "Ok, if you four will follow these men to the gym." she said

The eight followed them to the gym. On the way however, they were asked a question. "Where is Haruka Rojazu-san?" One of the Japanese men asked. "She was out today." Michael said. "I see." he replied. "However, I have been clearance to speak on her behalf." Michael said back. "I see." the man said once again. They group then arrived at the gym. It was set up majestically, nice tables staffed by men and women of varying asian countries. On the stage was America and Japan, back to back. "We had planned on doing this area much later however, there was a surge of energy coming from here do we decided to come earlier." Laura looked at Michael , who subsequently looked at Kyouko. The group continued to walk, before the were lead to two tables, were the other two student left. The remaining six were then escorted to the stage, where the tables have turned to face them equally. Sitting down in his assigned chair, Michael looked onward, no emotion whatsoever. "So, Mr. Michael David Rogers III. You have the highest grades in the school, and along with your IQ score, of two-hundred and fifty, your status as President of the school's Disciplinary Committee and one of the most skilled people in this prefecture, you are our perfect student. Now Am-" the man was cut off. "No before you go on telling me about how good your school is, I have already decided. I am going to the Academy in Guam. I am speaking on behalf of everyone here too, minus Haruna and Chloe. Unless she want to joins us there," They nodded. "Ok then, it is settled. We six are all attending the Academy in Guam. Now." Michael said, slapping his hands onto his knees and bending over while still sitting. "What is the name if this school?" "Transhuman: Guam"

Michael stood up, satisfied at the answer. "However, I must warn you before you decide to come." the advisor said. "What is it?" Michael asked. "The school, while a coed school, does separate the genders. It was a request by our biggest private donor, Connor Intelligent Technologies. The next days were tiring, interviews piled up as they media was informed about the selections. Reporter after reporter stormed the school as the selections across the country were announced at a national ceremony Friday morning. "At least it's over now." Michael said, sighing while leaning onto the side of the bus. He was currently with the rest of his school's chosen students. "They never said anything about this in the acceptance letter." Laura said, her head in Michael's lap. He was rubbing her head, as the bus pulled up to the school.

"Welcome back", the class said. Haruka walked in along with Laura and the others as they took their seats. "Today class, we have our final physical test. Weight lifting. But due to budget constraints in some schools, we have all been limited to measuring up to one hundred kilograms. Now, follow me to locker rooms to prepare. Everybody is coming." Celeste-sensei said, glaring at Haruka. A chill ran down her spine as the blonde stood up. The class walked to their respective locker rooms and entered. Haruka walked over to her locker, between Kyouko and Laura.

She sighed. First, she unzipped her skirt, revealing her red panties. Haruka slid off the item and placed it her locker. SHe then grabbed the navy blue bloomers in there and stepped into them. She sighed once more. Haruka then started the embarrassing process of unbuttoning her jacket. Starting with the bottom most button, the man inside of her was grinding his teeth as she worked her way up. She did get them all undone and took the jacket off, hanging it up in her locker. Haruka then loosened up the tie, taking it off and hanging it up as well. Blushing, she then started to take off her undershirt. The top button was the first to go before, to Haruka's surprise, Laura decided to help by grabbing her chest, groping them before grabbing the shirt and ripping that off, revealing her also red bra. "What the hell!?" she yelled in English, so nobody would understand. Haruka took the shirt and placed it also in the locker. She then took a borrowed sports bra and put it over her current one, struggling to get the thing over her breasts. Looking over to her silvery haired companion, she was having the same issue. Haruka then received a pat on the shoulder from kyouko, saying "They don't exactly make them for your size you know?" The blonde sighed yet again, putting her gym shirt on and adjusting the bloomers so that her ass wasn't hanging out. "This way, the" teacher said, signaling everyone towards the field.

"To make this as simple as possible and to get it down as fast as possible, you will simply go down this row until you can't lift anymore weight." She said pointing to the row. The row was laid out in increments of ten kilograms. While you were only supposed to go to one hundred kilograms, that was only the highest score possible. "Regarding what you were told previously, you can only be measured up to a hundred kilos. We however, have set up weights past the limit. They are in increments of twenty though. Ok, line up alphabetically." the coach said, as the girls compiled and lied up. "And go!" she yelled as the first girl started her journey. When she reached the adjacent weight, the next girl went. Chloe was the first of the group to go, and made it to sixty kilograms. The next group member to go was Houki, who after passing Chloe, continued past one hundred kilos and stopped and the two hundred sixty kilo mark. Everyone gasped, due to her slender and skinny figure. After her was The class president, Haruna Himejima. She made it all the way to fifty kilograms before fatigue took over and she fell down. After Haruna, there was a girl that managed to make past one-hundred kilograms, but only to one hundred forty. It was now Laura's turn. She started with the ten kilo weight, before skipping all the way to the one hundred kilo weight. Picking it up with ease, with one hand, she moved to the two hundred, followed by the three hundred, four hundred and then the eight hundred. Laura moved onto the metric ton, picking it up with the same hand she was picking up everything else with. She moved past that and when she reached the final weight. It weighed one thousand metric tons. Laura attempted to lift the object, she failed. Confused, Laura planted her feet and after stretching out, she lifted the object over her head and dropped it. "Well, what is she!?" Haruka was next, following Laura's lead, she performed the same feats. But when Haruka made it to the final weight, Haruka instantly planted her feet and lifted the object. The coach nearly passed out. Kyouko was after them, but she didn't even compare, only making it to three hundred kilos. The coach fell down in shock. Haruka walked over to the thousand kilo weights and stared at them. "Connor Intelligent Technologies, huh."

After recovering, the coach handed a slip of paper with their results, including whether or not they passed onu hundred kilograms, and if so, how far they went past students were then escorted to a computer room, where they entered the results and after entering said results, they walked back to the lockers. Haruka took off the blue bloomers, putting the school's skirt back on. She then took off her shirt, taking the sports bra and placing the two in her locker. Taking her undershirt from her locker, she then put it on, buttoning it up before putting the tie back on. She placed her jacket back on and after buttoning it up as well, she exited the locker room and headed for the classroom. Screaming was then heard from across the school.

Haruka ran to the area where it took place, switching back to Michael on the way. Arriving, Michael saw a teacher petrified. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Two men arrived and then just started to ask where they are." she said. "Who?" "I don't know!?" she cried out, before falling back to the ground. By now, more people had arrived and they took the teacher to the infirmary. Michael stood up, straightening his back and revealing his true height, one-hundred and ninety-four centimeters. He stared at the direction she said they were going, towards the classrooms. Launching towards them, Michael sprinted towards the classroom, he knew who they were going after; Laura, Kyouko and Houki. Managing to make it there in record time. He saw them marching towards them. "HEY!" he yelled out at them, who didn't acknowledge it. "Get out of here!" Michael yelled out, directing it towards the students, who ran ran past him and hid in an adjacent hallway, watching the battle about to happen. Michael slowly walked towards the now motionless men, who were dawning some exo-suit.

The suit was black in color, and went over the men's normal uniform. It included a pair of gloves, some boots and most noticeably, there was a face mask connecting to the large chest piece. The entire suit was connected through cables in the back and joints connected by metal pieces on the sides. The two men looked back at Michael. "Good thing they let us use this suit." one of the men said, "We can kick this punk ass now." he said. The two men started to walk back towards Michael, who had stopped moving and stood in a fighting stance. "Big mistake coming back here" Michael said, as he dashed towards the men, He reached them in no time, receiving a back hand to the face, throwing him into a wall. "Dumbass" the men said, before watching Michael rise from the ground and stand, seemingly unscathed. "You're the dumbass" Michael said, as he ran towards the men again, this time sliding underneath them and taking out the guy on the left by ripping out the cables in the back of the suit. The dude then fell down with a thud. "What the hell!?" the remaining guy said. "Connor Intelligent Technologies, huh" Michael sighed "seems like they make everything we use here." he says, ducking to avoid a punch, while knocking the man's feet from underneath him. The man fell down and after taking the suit off, somehow, he grabbed his partner and ran towards their van. "Who the hell is that guy?" one man asked the other. "His name is Michael Rogers and he this school's Disciplinary Committee Leader as well as one of the most skilled fighters in this half of Honshu." "Then why the hell are we keep being sent here to face him!?"

Everyone clapped as and ran towards Michael, hugging him and offering him their gratitude for defeating the strange men. "Michael!" Laura yelled out, running towards him and after pushing everyone else out of the way, hugged Michael. "They were after you again." he said, before being kissed by Laura. "That was your reward." she said, immediately running towards the others afterwards. "What the hell did they want?" Houki asked, as the remainder of the group arrived. "They were after you guys again. It was strange though, their suits were searching for four of you but I was me. I doesn't make sense." Michael said, before crouching down to sit on the floor. "So they were searching for more than just us?" Kyouko asked. "It seems so." Michael replied. "But who else could they going for?"

"What did you guys do this time!?" Celeste-sensei said, walking up to the group. "Well, what did you do?" she demanded, looking over to the large body sized indentation in the wall. "There were these assailants who had unlawfully entered the premises and I disposed of them after they took action against me." he replied, expressionless as he stood up. "And why should I not report you for physical violence against unarmed men?" Laura looked down, and pointed to the exo suits on the floor. "That's why, as well as the fact that they are currently running towards their van right now." she remarked, pointing to the window. And Laura was right. As Celeste-sensei walked over to the window, she could see the men running to their van and driving off. "Well, I expect their to be a report on the matter by Monday." she said, before walking off towards her classroom. The first bell rung, signalling lunch time. Michael walked back to his class, and after getting his lunch, went to the roof where the others were waiting with their lunch. "I invited Haruna-san," Laura said, "Was that ok?" Michael stopped, walked over to the other side of the roof, and let out his wings. His hair grew longer, his height shortened, and measurements skewed to that of Haruka Rojazu, his clothes appearing soon after. He, now she, retracted her wings and walked over to the rest of the group. "Wow!" Haruna said, seeing the display. On the ground , in the courtyard, Celeste-sensei walked to her car, and after looking up towards the roof, she saw it. She saw Michael appearing at the edge, and after wings erupted from his back, She saw a girl walk back.

"Welcome to the first annual Academy Throwdown! I am your announcer, Bruce Buffer and today I will be telling you who won in each of these matchups!" the announcer yelled out into the mic. "How the hell did they afford this, let alone book this on such short notice.' They were in the biggest amphitheater in the prefecture, capacity: thirty-thousand people. And the theater was nearly full, somehow. "Representing Gandalfr Academy, he's the student council president and the head of the disciplinary committee, please welcome, Seito Khan-san to the stage." he continued to yell. Seito Khan walked onto the stage, from the left side of the crowds cheered. He walked up next to Bruce Buffer, standing to his left. "And representing Yuusaki High, We have the Disciplinary Committee President and the top fighter in the prefecture, please welcome Michael Rogers-san!" He said, as the crowd went wild. Michael entered from the right, and walked next to the announcer, standing on his right. "These two Academy's student truly hate each other, and to once and for all settle this rivalry, they have challenged each other to see had the best scores in this week's physical tests as well as last Friday's I.Q. test. Tonight, they will compare results to find out, WHICH SCHOOL IS BETTER!" the announcer yelled out. "Starting with the kilometer, show the results on the screen!" As he said that, the names of students filled the screen behind them, and after jumbling around, the name stopped moving, and took their positions on the leaderboard. "Coming in first, we have… Michael Rogers with a minute forty second kilometer."

The ceremony continued on like this, with the students making the leaderboard coming onto the stage and lining up on a podium. After the boy's times and measurements were tallied up, the two academies were in a dead heat, with each school receiving points depending on what place the students got. When the girls times were about to be displayed, the school were close, With Gandalfr Academy receiving fifty-four points, compared with the fifty-five points of Yuusaki High. Michael had turned into Haruka by now as the girls records were being displayed. Everyone fell in shock at Laura's times, as they squashed the records of cars. With Laura and Haruka tying for most of the records both participated in, they both earned their school a considerable amount of points, considering Gandalfr Academy's girls got first in almost every other category. "We are now tied!" Bruce Buffer announced, yelling into the microphone. "The final event before the I.Q. test results, the Weight lifting. Coming in first, is… their is a tie! Laura Rodgers-san and Haruka Rojazu-san have both ties with a maximum lifting capacity of… ONE THOUSAND METRIC TONS!?" he yelled out, the crowd gasping in shock. "Yuusaki High is now in the lead, with a score of one hundred and five, compared to Gandalfr Academy's ninety nine." Bruce then took a deep breath. "And now, we have the main event, what school has the more intelligent students. Each school was given a test capable of measuring a person's I.Q. up to a thousand. Coming in first place, no matter the gender, is Haruka Rojazu, with an I.Q. too high to measure? Well, it is clear that Gandalfr Academy lost this, as the next four students are from Yuusaki High School!" he yelled out, causing a massive uproar from the students, alumni and parents as well. Fireworks shot out from the stage, with a trophy being given to Michael, as the representative.

The five, were walking back, with Michael and Chloe chatting over various topics unrelated to the previous event while Laura, Kyouko and Houki walked behind them while they all walked home. They walked over a bridge overlooking a small river, with grass growing on both sides while the dew was glistening from the light of the incandescent bulbs in the street lights overhead. Kyouko then stopped, prompting Michael to stop and look back at her. "What is it Kyouko?" he asked out to her. "You forgot it." she said, walking up towards the one she calls master occasionally. "It? What did I forget?" Michael asked back, as a response. "You forgot your car. We drove it there didn't we?" the lavender hair Japanese girl said. "Shit!" Michael yelled out, luckily in English. "We better go get my damn car." he said, finishing his thought. Michael then jumped off the bridge, landing below safely, before walking under into the darkness. Under there, Michael bent at the waist, arching his back and throwing his arms out as he made his angelic white wings appear, letting out a grunt as he felt the pain of the wings ripping through his flesh and then expanding, showing off his full wingspan. Michael then sighed, when he grinded his teeth together as his hair grew past his hips, his breasts grow towards impossible proportions all the while his hips expanded and waist shrunk. All before however, his manhood disappeared as new genitalia took its place, immediately followed by the changing, warping and replacing of his organs as they moved towards the female positions. His jawline and skull changed as well, causing headaches and nausea. Last, but certainly not least, his skeletal structure shrunk to match that of someone much shorter than himself, causing him near immeasurable pain. Michael then re emerged from the bridge, this time as Haruka. "Let's go!" she said.


	6. Intersection 5

Intersection 5

Haruka walked up to Chloe, and grabbed the back of her neck. "You coming?" she asked, with Chloe nodding. Haruka looked over to the others and nodded, all before launching off the bridge and jumping towards the arena. Haruka landed there with a loud boom forming as she landed and cracks in the ground formed. The others landed soon after, all of them leaving the indentation of feet in the concrete below them. Haruka reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys, while walking to her grey Volkswagen Golf R with a red stripes and accents here and there. "Who wants to sit in the front?" Haruka asked, as they all stood there, in front of the car. Laura and Chloe raised their hands and blurted out ,"Me!" Haruka then did the obvious choice in her mind, she choose Kyouko. Chloe and Laura frowned as they stepped into the car, Houki getting stuck in the middle of the two rivals. She pouted.

Haruka opened the driver side door and got in after starting the car up, throwing the car into first gear and while all three hundred horsepower was sent to all four wheels as the car launched off the lot in under six seconds. Haruka floored it down the empty road, throwing the car into a higher gear as she went faster and faster down the narrow road approaching their houses. Haruka then braked, put the car into first gear and turned, slowly entering her garage. Chloe exited the car, and walked home, saying bye while holding her stomach. Haruka got out of her car, and after helping the others out, grabbed one of Laura's cards that she had and used it. "I feel like doing things today to embarrass other people." she said, a big grin on her face. Haruka used the card,and watched as it quickly dissolved and after particles swirled around, the object Haruka requested was here. Arriving on her driveway, which was the road itself, was a black and red Tesla Model S P100D with the Ludicrous Plus Upgrade. "With a zero to sixty mile and hour time of two point three nine nine seconds, there is almost no other production car out there that accelerates faster. And It's electric." Haruka said, throwing the key to Houki, before getting into the driver's seat. "Get in, we're going to the nearest drag strip. I want to embarrass some people in stock cars." Haruka said, prompting everyone to obey as they got in the car. They arrived a few minutes later at the drag strip, with Nissans and Toyotas and Exotic sports cars up and down the track. The group rolled up in their Tesla, prompting everyone there to laugh at the sedan parked in front of their two door coupes. "What the hell did these girls bring!?" a guy said, sitting on top of his Modified 2003 Nissan Fairlady Z. "What was that?" Haruka shouted out, stepping out of the car. "Did you just challenge a car with over seven hundred horsepower stock, to all four wheels?" the guy's friend said, with the guy laughing. "You bet your ass I did! Like I'm afraid of that sedan. A Hellcat ain't got shit on me!" "This isn't a Hellcat my friend." Haruka said. "You just challenged the other seven hundred plus horsepower sedan, A TESLA. All torque from Zero RPM. Now get yo' ass on the starting line. My patience is running out." The guy got in his car, which was about a centimeter off the ground, as he rolled up to the line. The Tesla was already ready, with Houki driving and her foot on the brake, the car in Launch Mode with Ludicrous Enabled. Haruka was in the back, with Laura and Kyouko laying on her, lustfulness in their eyes. The dude revved his engine, as the lights started to countdown, Three… Two… One… Houki took her foot off the brake as the Tesla took off from the start, all before reaching the halfway point, after less than six seconds.

The drag race was over in less than eleven seconds. At least, the Tesla crossed the line in under eleven seconds. The other man however, finished in eleven and one tenth seconds. Pulling over, Haruka got out of the car. "Nice time you got there, but this isn't a four-hundred horsepower car. It's a seven-hundred pound-feet of torque car from zero RPM." she stated. "You guys have a barn or something of the sort around here?" Haruka asked. "Ya, it's over there." One of them said, pointing over to the warehouse. Haruka got in the driver's door of the Tesla and drove to it, entering through the large doors. They all got out of the car. Haruka took out of her phone and pulled up a diagram of a car. "Laura, can you make this car with your cards?" she asked, showing her the diagram. "Hai!" she said, revealing a card and turning the Tesla into said car, a Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale. The car was also upgraded to the max, with an over one-thousand horsepower engine, along with weight reduction and race-spec everything else. Haruka got in the car, along with Laura as the two started up the vehicle and rolled out of the warehouse. Kyouko and Houki ran behind them.

Everyone gasped in awe as the Alfa Romeo rolled up onto the scene. "Who's next?" Haruka asked, stepping out of the car. "It's an original body, 1967 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale. This one was modified a few years back into a race car with the weight of a Caterham and the power output of a Hennessey. It has a better power to weight ratio than a Koenigsegg One:1." Laura said, sounding smarter than usual. "This particular model is tuned for drag racing." she added. One of the guys raised his hand. "I'll race you guys." He said. The man was a student from a Gandalfr Academy. Haruka didn't recognize him but had the feeling that they would meet again. The boy got in his car, a modified Nissan R32, with a large spoiler and a hideous paint job. Haruka got in her Alfa and lined up, the Nissan lining up next to her. She revved her engine and he revved his, the Alfa being louder. The lights began to … Two… One… And both of them floored it, the Alfa hitting sixty a full second before the Nissan. The drag race was over in only seven and a half seconds, the Alfa having a trap speed of two-hundred miles an hour. The student's car ran a tie that beat the Tesla but was still left behind by the Alfa Romeo. The rest of the night was just everybody else trying to beat the Alfa, but not succeeding. At about midnight, the student, called a man. "I know a guy who bought a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport World Record Edition when they came out, I'm having him come out to see if he can beat you guys on the mile track." he said, pointing to the track on the other side of the warehouse. Haruka, still in the Red Classic Supercar, drove over and lined up. Without a competitor, Haruka gunned it down the straightaway, and after the quickest launch of his/her life, the mile was done in only eighteen and a half seconds, with a trap speed of two-hundred and fifty-five. "That Bugatti is going to lose."

The man and his Bugatti arrived about fifteen minutes later. "Nice car you got there." Haruka said, walking towards the man as he got out of his car. Haruka then stopped in her tracks. He was wearing a jacket. Nothing about the jacket was weird, except for the E.X.E logo on the left sleeve. "Nice to meet you," he said, putting his hand forward, in an attempt to shake Haruka's. "My name is Freed Wardes." Haruka shook the man's hand replying, "Mine is Haruka Rojazu. Nice to meet you." "I was told you have a 1967 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale in your possession." he said, looking past Haruka at the car. "Yes we do." Haruka hastily replied, bringing the man towards the car and revealing the engine. "A modified Alfa at that. How much power are you producing? It has to be over a thousand horsepower at least. And the Interior, you haven't touched the interior. Beautiful. How much you want for it?" he asked. "It's not for sale." Houki firmly stated, hiding the engine. "How about we get these races starting then?" Freed Wardes said.

The 1967 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale with a modified Lamborghini seven liter V12 engine, producing twelve hundred horsepower and weighing in at under fifteen hundred pounds, was on the left. The 2011 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport World Record Edition with a Quad-Turbo W16 engine, producing over one-thousand horsepower and applying that power to all four wheels, was on the right. The lights flashed. Five… Four… Three… Two… One… The light flashed in an instant. The two powerhouses launched off the line, each reaching miles an hour instantly. Not even ten seconds past and both cars had finished the quarter mile. Not even five seconds later, the Alfa passed the half mile. The Bugatti, still accelerating finished the mile race in twenty-three and a half seconds.

The driver, Freed, applied the brakes like they never have been applied before, stopping the car from over two-hundred miles an hour. The brake discs glowing red, the Veyron pulled up next to another car at the end of the track, the Alfa Romeo. "One quick car you got there Wardes-san. But this isn't a stock car you're up against." Haruka said, standing next to her car. "But a trap speed of barely over two-hundred and thirty on the mile? How did you expect that to play out against a car that does two-hundred in the quarter mile?" He exited his car. "It is true, there was no way the world's fastest car could compete with a modified classic. I didn't expect to win." He took one look back at the other drivers, who by now were on the other side of the track. "Oh, and you don't have the world's fastest car. That honor goes to the Hennessey Venom F5. Top Speed: Two hundred and ninety." "One bit of warning for you," Freed says. "Secrets are best kept hidden."


	7. Intersection 6

Intersection 6

"What the hell did we do last night?" Michael said, waking up and feeling his head. "Drag racing." Kyouko said, rising from his side, nothing but her underwear on. "~Nyan" Laura purred, pulling Michael back down next to her. "And why is she a cat girl again?" he asked. Kyouko shrugged. Michael woke Laura up and after getting ready for the day ahead of them, all three of them walked down stairs. Houki was making breakfast and the T.V. was on. "What's for breakfast?" Michael asked, taking a seat at the table. "Eggs and Bacon." Houki replied. "Well, we're going on base today, there are somethings that I need to get, like food for four instead of one. There's also a movie I wanted to see." "Hai!" Laura replied. Eating up the food as Houki set it on the table.

The group finished getting ready after eating and after getting into the Volkswagen, they drove off. Michael exited his driveway and headed for the highway. "What movie are we seeing?" Laura asked as the car stopped at a red light. "They re-released Star Wars Episodes four through six and there is a special where if you see all three in one sitting, it's free." They then got onto the highway. The thirty minute trip approached its end as Michael pulled up at the entrance to the base. Showing the man his I.D. card, they pulled away and headed for the theater. The theater was quite small, only having seven screens.

"Theater seven to your left." the clerk said, handing the group their tickets back. "Did you guys want popcorn and drinks?" Michael asked, staring at Laura. "Of course!" Houki replied, cheerful as ever. "I haven't been to a movie theater in ages!" she continued. Laura and Kyouko nodded in agreement. "What do you want then?" he asked. "Large popcorn and a large soda. But can I get it in one of those collector's cups?" Houki said, staring up at Michael like a child. "I bought mine when The Last Jedi came out and it's still good. So you can use it." Houki's eyes lit up so much after he said that, she blurted out, "Thank you onii-chan!" "Onii-chan!?" Michael reacted, blushing at the thought.

The four walked up to the concession stand and ordered what they wanted, "Four large popcorns, one extra large soda, one large soda and one medium soda, along with a refill of this cup." Michael told the man. "Your total comes to $44.37." Michael handed him the unlimited card and the rewards card that he had. Michael then grabbed the cups and told them to get whatever they wanted to drink from the fountain. He got the cards back and after managing to pick up all the popcorn, he got his drink and they all headed towards screen number seven. They entered the almost empty auditorium as Michael walked up to one of the higher rows and sat in the middle. Laura sat on one side and Kyouko at the movie didn't start for another five minutes so everybody got on their phone before it started. The National Anthem played before the movie started, prompting everybody to stand and salute.

The first movie started, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. "The Force…", "Obi-wan Kenobi…", "Uncle Owen…", "Kessel run in under twelve parsecs…", "Lord Vader…", "That's no moon…", "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper…". "NOOO!", "Don't get cocky…", "Death Star Plans…", "Use the force Luke…" and roll credits. "Not the best one, but still pretty good." Kyouko said, standing up from her chair after releasing Michael's arm. "I'm getting refills, you guys want any?"Michael asked, standing as well. "I gotta pee." Laura said, with an embarrassed look on her face. "Alright then. Houki, can you stay and reserve our seats?" he asked. She nodded with enthusiasm. "Ok." Michael said, walking off with Kyouko while Laura rushed to the restroom. They returned five minutes later with full refills on coke and popcorn. The minutes ticked by as they waited for the next movie to start.

The second movie began, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. "Dagobah…", "Do or do not, there is no try.", "I Love you… I know.", "Luke, I am your father.", "NOOOO!", and then roll credits. "That was a good movie," Kyouko said while standing up once again, "The best one." I gotta go, can you refill this for me?" she asked, handing Michael the cup. "Ya, I will. Houki, you want to come this time?" he asked her. She nodded, standing up and grabbing Michael's hand, as if she were his child. The three walked off as Laura stayed and watched over their stuff.

Soon starting was Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Michael and Houki had just returned with the refills and popcorn. The movie then started, "R2…", "NOOO!", "Give in to your hatred", and roll credits, "Not as good." Kyouko said, standing up yet again. "So, it's free now?" Laura asked. "Yep. It's free now." Michael replied. The four got up, walked down to the entrance. "Did you see all three?" an attendant asked. Michael nodded. "Go to the counter to receive your refund." The group walked towards the concession stand before Houki tugged on Michael's shirt, and pointed towards the bathroom. "Kyouko, can you take Houki to the bathroom?" Kyouko nodded but Houki didn't go. "She won't go unless you take her." Kyouko said. "I can't go in the women's bathroom." "Haruka can." "Haruka can't show up here." Michael snarled back. Kyouko stared back at him. "You guys are really like a married couple." Laura said. "You're not the first to say that." Kyouko said. "Just hurry up." "Fine." Michael said, walking over into an empty corner and turning into Haruka. "Fine, I gotta go too." Michael as Haruka took Houki to the bathroom where they both peed and when they finished they all left the theater.

"Where are we going now?" Kyouko asked, getting into Michael's car. "The commissary. I ran out of food thanks to you guys." he retorted, starting his car. He pulled out of the parking lot and took a left at the intersection. He pulled into the lot and parked far from the entrance. "You coming in?" Michael asked, looking back at Kyouko and Houki. "Yeah." Kyouko replied, with Houki nodding. "Ok. Just stay close to me." Houki nods yet again while Michael gets out of his car. He grabs his wallet, and pulls out his I.D. card. The others get out of the car, and Michael locks it. The four walk towards the entrance and after showing his I.D. card to the guy, walk in. "Hey Laura, can you grab a cart?" He asked. "Hai!" Laura replied, grabbing a cart. She hands it to Michael as they begin to walk around the store.

Aisle One; Michael is pushing the cart, while Laura and Kyouko are on opposite sides of it. Kyouko is checking out the shelves to Michael's right, while Laura is checking out the shelves while occasionally grabbing things from Michael's Left, the side the cart is on. While all of that is going on, Houki is in front of the cart, with her left hand holding on to it. Although unseen by anybody, there does appear to be a fifth figure switching between directly next to Michael and on the left side of the cart. "Laura, we aren't getting that one either." Michael continues to say as Laura picks every item that peaks her interest, which was every other thing. "Michael, was this it?" Kyouko asked. Holding up a bell pepper. "Ya, it is." he says, taking the cart and Laura with him over to collect the peppers.

Aisle Two; With Michael still pulling the cart and Houki still dangling off the front of it, Laura and Kyouko are still searching for the food. "Michael, where you looking for the bagged chips or the canned ones?" Laura asked, holding up one of each. "The canned one-. Actually, bring both." He replies, Laura nods and brings him all the chips. Kyouko places her hand on her head and shakes it in disappointment.

Aisle Three; The group entered the third aisle, the one filled with Beans and other sources of protein. Houki was no longer hanging off the front off the cart, but she was still about as useful and a baby in the grocery store. "Can we get this one?" Houki asked, holding up a can of beans. "No. Not that one at least. Get the other one, right next to it." Michael said, pointing to the other can of beans.

Aisle Four; Laura had now taken ahold of the cart while Michael was using the bathroom. Kyouko had the list of food that they needed and was slowly picking the items that they required. She picked the soups and tortillas that they needed while Houki ripped off the covers and started to misplace the soups with ones that didn't belong there. Laura just pouted as she was bored and tired of waiting for Michael to come back.

Aisle Five; Michael was still not back, and Laura had practically fell asleep pushing the cart while Kyouko was still the only one that was doing any work. Houki was still back in the previous aisle fixing what she did. Kyouko grabbed the corn and other various canned vegetables before hitting Laura over the head with the paper. "Laura I have a job for you." Kyouko said. "You have to go find the cereal on this okay?" "Hai!" Laura said, now with something to do. She ran over to aisle eight to find the cereal.

Aisle Six; Michael had returned from bathroom break, except he was Haruka again. "What the excuse this time?" Kyouko asked. "The men's bathroom looks like a war zone if the gun's fired shit." Michael pointed to the Oreo's, signaling for Kyouko to grab them. "Grab ten packs." he said, receiving a look of disgust and shock from Kyouko.

Aisle Seven; "What did we need in this aisle?" Haruka asked. "The detergent ran out, and everything else that you would find here ran out. Pretty much if you used it and it came from here, it ran out." "Oh." Haruka sighed, picking up everything and putting it in a separate basket. Houki had now returned and was told by Haruka to hold the basket. She complied.

Aisle Eight; They had finally caught up to Laura, who was running down the aisle, looking at all the cereal. "Laura." Haruka said, prompting for Laura to stop and hug her. "Haruka!" she said, "They have so much cereal!" she continued, rubbing her face in Haruka's chest. "So Laura, which ones did you choose to get?" Kyouko asked, looking dead at her. "All of them!" she blurted out.

Aisle Nine; Michael pushed the cart into the ninth aisle as Houki held onto the basket and Laura walked to his left. They were now in the meat aisle. The shelves were cooled and the aisle was generally cold. Houki found herself shivering while the cold seemed to make Laura more hyperactive. She began to grab more and more sausages off the shelves and play with them, whether that meant tossing them around or rearranging them. After doing this a bunch of times Kyouko finally stepped in told her to stop. She didn't comply eventually she was told by Michael to stop. Houki continued to shiver throughout the entire aisle.

Aisle Ten; "Milk." Kyouko said as they all walked into the final aisle, "That is all we need that we don't already have." Laura, walked over to the row of milk, and choose one of them. "Good job." Michael complemented, as Laura had grabbed the right one. "How did you know?" he asked. "I didn't. But this one looked right!" she exclaimed. Houki, was about to fall over until Kyouko picked her up after handing the basket over to Laura to carry.

Checkout; "Did you find everything alright?" the cashier asked, as she started to checkout the items they had accumulated. "Yes we did." Michael replied, getting out the cards, his I.D. and the unlimited credit card. "Your little one doesn't look too good," she comments, "is she doing ok?" Michael looks at her, "Huh?" "Your daughter, she doesn't look the best." the cashier replies. "She's just a little tired, that's all." Michael replied. Although Michael doesn't notice immediately, Kyouko does, though she goes about it the wrong way. "What are you implying?" Kyouko asks. "Well, she is your daughter isn't she?" "No. We aren't married." Kyouko says rather harshly. "Oh, Sorry for implying that." the cashier apologies. The total bill was $567.89 and Michael used the credit card to pay for it all. They then got gas before heading back home, this time Kyouko was in the front seat.

They got home at about eighteen thirty and the sun was setting. They somehow unloaded the six hundred dollars worth of food out of Michael's rather small hatchback and placed it all in the house. Michael started to unpack the groceries and place the food in their respective cabinets. All the food was put away in about thirty minutes before MIchael decided to take a shower. He got his clothes, and locked the door this time. He then went to his bedroom, turned on his T.V. and after opening up the Youtube app on his Apple TV, he opened up the Monstercat 24 Hour Live Stream. He put on his headphones that played the T.V. sound as he slowly drifted asleep. Kyouko had gotten in the shower after Michael had finished and also went to her room when done. Laura and Houki attempted to hear something, anything coming from either of their rooms, but found no noise. The night ended with everyone sleeping in their own rooms.

Sunday started off a quiet day. Michael continued to stay in his room, only leaving to go to the bathroom and to get more snacks and drinks. Chloe showed up at about Eleven o'clock and joined Michael in his room. The door continued to stay shut as Kyouko entered half an hour later. Inside of his room, he was actually playing video games with the Chloe and Kyouko. They were playing various video games together.

Michael was playing Forza Motorsport 7 with Chloe on separate screens on opposite sides of the room. Ingame, he was driving a Porsche 918 Spyder while racing Chloe, who was in a Ferrari 599XX. Kyouko was playing Counter-Strike: Global Offensive online in team deathmatch. "Hey Kyouko, you almost done?" Michael asked, looking back at her. "Almost, about two minutes." she replied. "Well, do you wanna play some GTA Online after you're done? This race is almost over." he continued. "Sure, but I get that console." Kyouko said back. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Chloe finished the Nurburgring race a few minutes after Michael set a personal best time with the Porsche. Kyouko won the team deathmatch immediately afterwards. They switched places, Michael going to the Computer and Kyouko to the Xbox One X, Chloe staying where she was. MIchael started an online server and invited the others to join.

They game started up and Michael's character was in a parking lot near the docks. Kyouko was the next person to enter the game and she was atop the parking lot near the airport. Chloe was the last person to join and her character was in her apartment. Michael's character was similar to himself, having shorter blonde hair and light facial hair, wearing cargo shorts, a red shirt and hoodie. Kyouko's looked nothing like her, with long dark hair, space leggings and a gray sport coat. Chloe's looked like Michael if he was a girl who wore skinny jeans, so Haruka. "Where do you want to meet up?" Chloe asked everyone, exiting her apartment. "Maybe the airstrip near the lake." Kyouko suggested. "Great, meet you there." Michael replied, stealing a nearby car and heading off towards the airstrip. "Is it a race there?" Kyouko asked, breaking into the airport and stealing a jet. "Sure." Chloe said, grabbing her Tank from her garage and heading towards the airstrip. As she exited her garage, Michael sped by in a truck, only for Chloe to shoot him, killing him. "You ass!" he said, attempting to respawn as fast as he could.

"You two killing each other already?" Kyouko asked, firing at a defenseless Michael who just respawned. Michael managed to get out of the way, only to fire a missile at Kyouko, killing her. "Yep. Looks like you're in on it now." Michael said, replying to an earlier question. Chloe was making her way over to the sandy runway, Kyouko respawned seconds later all the while Michael stole a car and began to make his way over there. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked Kyouko, who had stolen another jet and just crashed into the side of a mountain. "Trying to get Chloe." she replied. Chloe smiled as she used the top of the mountain as a ramp and flew off the other side, travelling far enough to land on the road, crushing a stole her last aerial vehicle and flew it safely, landing at the airstrip. Chloe was already there in her tank as they started a gang attack but ran over everyone in the tank. Michael was the last one arrive, doing so after they had finished the gang attack.

"So what do you want to do today?" Chloe asked both of them. "Maybe we should get in a nice car and see the sites." Michael suggested. "Not a bad idea, but why not make a race?" Kyouko stated. "So the goliath race in Forza Horizon 3?" Chloe retorted. "It doesn't have to be around the border of the map." Kyouko said, rather hastily. "I knew this would come up, so I made a race for this months ago. Consisting of five hundred checkpoints, this race takes half an hour to complete." Kyouko and Chloe sighed. "Well, start it up. We got nothing better to do."

In the following minutes, Michael loaded up the race and started it up. "Choose your car. Don't choose a supercar though." Michael said while choosing his yellow armored Camaro. Chloe choose a red armored Subaru while Kyouko went with a modified black BMW. The race began after waiting a while. "Why are we starting at the boardwalk?" Chloe asked. "Because where else would we start?" Michael replied. "I don't know, the highway!? I would prefer to not to crash into you guys when we start." The race started and Kyouko launched off. "Eat my dust bitches!" she yelled out. Laura sat on the other side of the door, listening to everything they said, wondering what was going on.

"Weapons are enabled!?" Kyouko cried out as she turned the first corner, barely making the checkpoint. Michael passed through the checkpoint a moment later, followed by Chloe. Approaching the fifth checkpoint, the route had been rather straight, allowing Michael to take the lead. To insure this lead, he blew up Kyouko's car yelling, "F*** off!" Chloe now took second as they approached the first landmark in the race. Passing by it, Michael admired they detail in the textures for this area, as he continued on, doing circles as the race required. This allowed Kyouko to shoot Michael and blow up Chloe, allowing her to take first.

The race ended with Kyouko taking fist and Chloe second, and Michael was last. "Well, it takes half an hour when you race clean and in the fastest cars. Not really the best when you die every other turn." Michael stood up and walked to the door. "What were you guys doing in there? Laura asked him as he walked out. "We were playing video games, like we do every month." He replied. "You forget that we have only been here a week and a half." Houki said back. "Ya and you have already tried to kill me twice!" Michael yelled back down the hall. "You know I didn't do it myself!" Kyouko and Chloe left the room not soon after, with Chloe going to the bathroom and Kyouko downstairs for something to eat.

By six in the afternoon, Chloe left and went home "That's what you went to bed early for!?" Houki cried out. "Yep." Kyouko replied. "You couldn't of told us about it?" she asked back. "You were in the future a week ago. You could have looked back. That would have been a better time to attack." The lavender haired girl said. "You know they are not the same." Houki said, rather hesitantly. "And besides, like he would let me use it anyway." "You still could have used it."

"What's for dinner?" Laura asked Michael. The sun was setting and the T.V was on in the background. It was playing Avengers:: Age of Ultron. "It's called make it yourself. It's where guess what? You make it yourself." Michael replied, with a rather smug look on his face. "Haruka would make you something but she isn't here at the moment, so you have to make it yourself." "What are you having?" she asked back. "Lasagna. My Lasagna." Michael walked over to the couch and paused the movie. He got the remote and changed the input to HDMI 5, "Oh Yeah, I got a Blu-Ray player that holds all my DVDs a few days ago. I borrowed your phone. So what do you want to watch?" he asked her. A cat tail slowly creeps it's way from her shorts with ears appearing on her head. "Ah, Cat Planet Cuties?" Kyouko says as she walks down the stairs. "Nooo. Omamori Himari!" Laura exclaims. "But you totally look like you're from Cat Planet Cuties." "Well, Omamori Himari it is then." Kyouko walks up to Michael, asking him,"What's for dinner?" "Make it yourself, and don't make Laura any."

The night slowly came to a close after the sixth episode of Omamori Himari. Michael was the first to leave, taking a shower before ultimately going to bed. The others eventually joined him after they showered, Laura on the left, Kyouko on the right and Houki right on his chest. At about three, a small but bright light began to illuminate the room. Houki was the first to notice. She just stared at it, for her eyes were now solid color. Kyouko was the next to wake, observing the same light. She too was entranced. Laura was the last to wake up, staring intensely at the light. However, the strongest of them was not swayed by it. She noticed that the others was slowly losing consciousness, red veins slowly engulfing their already bloodshot retinas. Also being the smartest of the three, Laura stabbed Kyouko and Houki in the shoulder, the pain bringing them out of the trance. "WHAT THE F*** LAURA" Kyouko almost instantly yelling out, their accompanied screams waking Michael. The light was now intensifying, becoming almost a inch in diameter as the color was being tainted by the blood from Houki's stab wound, which she was struggling to keep closed. The light, emanating from Michael chest, was shooting through the ceiling, heading up and letting nothing get in it's way. "A beacon. It a beacon." Laura said as she head faint tire squeal noises coming from outside. "We need to get away from here. They have found us." Laura stated. "Who?" Kyouko asked. "E.X.E. They must have searched for the highest emitter of antiparticles and tracked it through satellite." Michael said, hopping out of bed. He turned into Haruka, wings and all. Kyouko and Houki got the idea and activated their cores as well, changing into their battle attire. This also healed the stab wounds and soaked up the blood. Laura opened up the window and jumped out, landing on the neighbor's roof. Kyouko and Houki followed with Haruka staying behind for a moment. "Aren't your coming?" Kyouko asked, standing on the window seal. "Just figuring out the speed of the satellite. Meet you out there in a minute." She replied.

Haruka left a minute later, coming out the front door. She looked over to the group and nodded. They jumped down to her and looked at the convoy approaching them two kilometers away, their headlight now showing dimly. "Head towards the school. Don't follow each other or me. They have probably detected you guys too, but they are heading for me. They will probably still try to capture you though." They all nodded again. All three jumped away, but all were headed for the school. "Glad i have Laura's phone though, I want to play with them a little bit." Michael pulled out the phone and opened up the transmogrifier app. He began to scroll through the list of past transformations, settling on one that can defeat them easily.

Haruka, disguised as Issei Hyoudou, walks down the middle of the street. The light still focused on her, the vehicles up in front of her. The vehicles stop half a block away as some go around her to create a barrier. Within minutes, the perimeter is set up as a large force field encases the area. "You are surrounded, give up." a guy in a black suit, the commanding officer yells. "You know who I am right?" Haruka asks him. "You are wanted is what you are. Now come with us peacefully so these people can go back to their families." "Wrong answer I am…" Haruka said before being interrupted. "You are Issei Hyoudou, and uh Sargeant, we are f***ed. His power doubles every ten seconds and we have given him like five minutes to charge up." "Heeeey! I like that guy!" Haruka said, in Issei's voice. Upon hearing that new piece of information, a total of ten men left, all the men with families. "Well then." Haruka asked, "Shall we get started?"

The red gauntlet has been yelling boost for the past five minutes. Yelling boost once again, Haruka could feel the power surge in her. Her already superhuman strength was multiplied by factors of ten while her small magical energy was now something noticeable. "Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" the gauntlet yelled. Within moments, Haruka was being covered in the scale mail, armor of crystallized dragon essence. It was crimson red with sharp golden spikes at every joint. There were multiple green jewels spread throughout the armor in her chest and each of her hands. A tail grew in the back while the helmet had sharp green eyes. Finally, large wings grew out of her back with their "arms" being crimson while the rest was more of a tan color. The sight was spectacular. Anyone who saw it was in aw. "Open fire!" the commander yelled. Instantaneously, Haruka was bombarded with bullets of condensed neutrinos, mixed with some live fire. The Neutrino bullets had seemingly no effect, as while they seemed to penetrate the armor, Haruka was showing no signs damage. The live rounds however, were bouncing off a magical barrier surrounding her. The crimson terror slowly walked towards the men firing at her, her green eyes glowing brighter and brighter with every step.

Finally reaching a group of soldiers, many of them resorted to trying to hit her, but to no avail as Haruka simply deflected them. Many of the soldiers to her sides began to fire at her with normal bullets as her barrier was down. The bullets bounced off the armor, but were really annoying her. Haruka deployed Ascalon, elongated it and cut the guns of the soldiers in two. Most of the soldiers had run off by now, getting in the trucks and driving away. Before long, there only three people remaining on the battlefield while two vehicles also remained. The satellite was long gone, Houki hacking it and crashing it in the Pacific. Suddenly, of the vehicles started up. It was a Terradyne Gurkha. Over Seven-Thousand kilograms of metal came charging at Haruka at one-hundred kilometers per hour. Haruka simply stuck her shoulder out and tanked the shot. The Gurkha bounced off, Haruka not budging at all. She then simply punched the vehicle in the grille, puncturing the radiator, cracking the engine block and compressing the pistons along with the camshaft. which knocked it back quite a ways. Haruka retracted her draconic wings and walked slowly towards the one remaining enemy combatant, the commander.

"Headquarters told me it would probably end like this. Told me to not even come. But they gave me a backup plan." the commander began to talk. "They gave me a pill. Untested, it would give me powers similar to your own. However, they only have one. It's sort of a last resort kinda thing. Theoretically, if you punch me, I shouldn't die. I could also punch you and you might actually feel it. How about we test that out?" Haruka just stood there. The commander took the pill. The armor's thrusters now released the power that balance breaker could no longer contain. The commander started to run at Haruka, gaining speed rather quickly. He attempted to punch her in the chest, Haruka blocking it with her forearms in an x-shape. Haruka attempted to punch his head only for him to duck the instant before it would have hit. She charged up another punch, this time landing it, striking his guard and knocking him back into the Gurkha. "It seems we still have much to learn." the commander says, standing up and after dragging his second-in command out of the Gurkha, gets in his vehicle, a Mercedes-Benz AMG G63. He drove off into the rising sun. Stepping on the device causing the force field, the field disappeared. Haruka opened up her large crimson draconic wings once again and flew up, becoming a black silhouette against a rising sun background. "I see why they call it, The Land of the Rising Sun."

Hovering in the air for a minute, Haruka suddenly took off, flying towards the school at incredible speeds, a green light seemingly coming from the thrusters on her back. She stopped instantly when she was above the roof of the school building. The sudden stop was accompanied by a large gust of typhoon force wind. Haruka landed with grace, slowly placing her feet on the ground. The wings retracted before the armor completely disappeared and Haruka turned back into herself. "That was fun." Haruka said, as she gasped for air. "It really takes the life out of you though. Were any of you guys followed?" They shook their heads signalling no. "Good. No one saw anything because everybody who lives here is oblivious. Now we just have to go home to get ready for school. You guys can just go ahead, I need a little break." "Hai!" Laura yelled out before jumping off the roof and running home.

"You okay Michael?" Kyouko asked, seemingly concerned at his condition. "These cores weren't made to handle magic were they?" He said, standing up. "Well magic doesn't exist unless you make it. So you need help getting down?" "Ya" he said as he was picked up and carried to the west school entrance. "I'll just run from here. Shouldn't take too long. School doesn't start for another couple of hours." "Ok." Kyouko said as she jumped home instantly. Michael then jogged home, as it was only three kilometers away. He arrived home about twenty minutes later. It was almost five in the morning when he walked in the door. Michael walked to the couch and passed out.

He woke up at around seven o'clock and the T.V was on. Kyouko and Houki were watching it on each side of Michael while Laura was walking down the stairs in her school uniform. "What are you watching?" He asked sitting up. "The news. They're talking about the car you punched a hole through. Watch." Kyouko said. "Early this morning, reports state that there was a large vehicle crash at approximately four thirty. Taeko-san is at the scene with more information, Taeko-san." The anchorman said. "Yes, at around four thirty this morning police officials say that there was a massive car accident here, at the Hyodo bridge. They say that it included two vehicles, one of which was this 2013 Terradyne Gurkha. Officials are unsure of the second vehicle involved. Back to you in the studio." The reporter stated. "I have with me here Forensics crash expert Sugata Miyamoto-san, and our inhouse speculator; Takashi Aoi-san. Now, Miyamoto-san what do you think happened?" "I think the first thing is to note that the Gurkha is a large vehicle, over seven thousand kilograms. So, to cause this much damage to one, you would need something pretty powerful. I don't think it was a crash." "Really? Wow. Okay well, Takashi-san based on what he just said, what do you suppose it could be?" "I think they might be covering up something. As, Miyamoto-san just said, this was clearly not a vehicle crash, so why are they still claiming that? I think that it maybe some sort of superhuman being similar to the ones popping up in other places."

"So they're calling it an accident?" Laura asked, sitting down. "Seems like it." Houki replied. Michael stood up and walked over to the counter. "We got coffee?" he asked. "Ya" Kyouko replied, "It's over by the microwave. The creamer is in the fridge." Michael grabbed himself a cup adn after drinking it, woke right up. The doorbell than rang and Laura answered it. "You should have been there when I punched that truck, It went flying. The crazy thing was that I didn't hit it first, it rammed me! Ha. I'm surprised it didn't explode." A bag dropped. "You WHAT!?" Chloe was at the door, and dropped her bag when she heard that. Walking over to him she slapped him hard. "What the hell? What was that for?" Michael yelled at her. "You nearly killed my brother!" she screamed back at him. "We were notified that early this morning a creature was rampaging through our streets and my brother was on the squad sent to 'neutralize' the thing. They told us that the cause for the crash was that the truck was hit by the beast. That was it though! They didn't tell us what it was or even if they succeeded. The only other thing they told us was that my brother was fine before they hung up." She told him. The words were filled with emotion, each word filled with more despair than the last. She was on the verge of tears, hugging Michael as he patted her head, calming her down. "But your brother is fine right?" he asked. "Yeah but." "Then it's fine. He is ok. I didn't touch him. Most of them left without getting touched." "Ok. I have to say though" she said as her tears disappeared, "You gloating is completely out of character. You okay?" "That was probably Infinity. She loves to brag. There are personalities within all the cores and when we hit one-hundred percent capacity, those personalities reveal themselves." Kyouko said. "And sometimes they randomly seep out too."

"Ok, Chloe who called you?" Michael asked, back on the couch sitting next to Chloe while the others watched from the bar. "I don't know, all I have is the number they called us by." Chloe said. She pulled out a scrap of paper from her skirt pocket. The paper had a phone number written on it. Michael took out his phone and called the number. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked. "Calling them." Michael stated. "Yes, hello I would like to set up an appointment if you don't mind." "Who is this?" the man on the other end of the line asked. "Oh sorry, my name is Maikeru Jarke." "Ok, Michael Jarke, what business do you have with me?" "I wish to invest in your, activities."

"Ok, thank you." Michael hung up. "What did you do?" Chloe asked. "I set up an appointment with your brothers employer under the pretense that I wish to invest. Our meeting is this Saturday." It was now 7:30. "You should start to get ready, school does start in an hour." Houki yelled at both of them. "I know that." Michael replied, looking back at her with a slight hint of annoyance.

He got ready for school as usual, cleaning up while putting on the jacket and pants of their school uniform. He also put on an armband, a new part of his uniform. The armband had Disciplinary Committee printed on it in Kanji and English. It was red with thin black stripes on the top and bottom with the text also in black. The armband was a new thing thought up a few weeks ago. The headmaster thought that it would bring more order to the school. They were finally in now and Michael was the first to get his. The colors change based on 'rank' within the committee. "Committee ranks came about when a powerful local gang started to recruit students into the gang. The school has never been the same since." Laura walked into the room, "Who're you talking to?" she asked. Startling Michael, he quickly replied, "N-No one. Just talking to myself." "So we have armbands now?" "Ya. Here's yours." he said, handing her a blue one with the same black lettering.

Satoshi. That is the name of their leader. The gang ruled the downtown streets of the city, and they now have infiltrated the schools. Unknown to most students and faculty, only a few select people in the school knew about it, so that paranoia didn't spread and the student body wasn't thrown into chaos. The only people to know about them were the headmaster, the student council president, the disciplinary committee president and the gym teachers. These were the only people the police trusted to act when necessary and could cover it up. Of course, Michael was one of these people. The student council president was a weird man though.

He was a senior and although rather well-known throughout the school, not much was known about him. He wasn't the tallest man and while a smart man, never really did exceptionally well on tests. The IQ test placed him around One-hundred fifty-five, one of the higher in the school. Michael had rarely seen him until the meeting with the student council over Laura and Haruka. He was a very busy man to say the least. However, no one knew why. He never did paperwork himself and was rarely seen off campus. Michael knew one thing about him though. Seito Khan didn't like him. He didn't like most people but he didn't respect him. To Seito, Michael was an eight out of ten. He considered him a honorable and respectable man, they just had conflicting interests. But the student council president was a one out of ten, he was not honorable or respectable. He wasn't trustworthy. Somehow, this man manipulated the majority of the school into voting Makoto Akashi into office.

Weeks before Laura came, there was a burglary at the school. Michael had been Disciplinary Committee President for about two months, and overall violent acts at the school had gone down substantially. The burglary was at night, about two PM on a thursday. The assailants stole hundreds of thousands of yen worth of electronics; mainly computers. Police tracked down the burglars, which turned out to be members of the gang, BLACK O.W.L. That of course, was the name of the gang infiltrating the schools. Most rebellious acts after the burglary were attributed to the fact that the students belonged to the gang.

On Monday, the day continued as usual with Michael attending today while Haruka skipped. The first half of the day was normal, Celeste-sensei teaching everything and Michael catching the two love birds with their pants down, doing it on the roof. Lunch was with the usual people; Kyouko, Chloe, Haruna and Laura. When lunch was over, the headmaster's voice came over the intercom. "Sorry for the interruption." he said. "Will the informants please make their way to the school entrance, your ride has arrived." Michael had finished his lunch by now and was talking with his friends. "What the hell? I wasn't told about this." he thought. For informants, they weren't well informed. "I am sorry class, but it seems that I am needed elsewhere. A sub will take over for me." Celeste-sensei said, walking out of class, glaring at Michael as he apologized, "Sorry guys, it seems that I will also leave you for today, see you after school." Kyouko spoke up before he left, "So the Informants are just high ranking members of faculty and the student body?" "Yep, there are six of us in total." Michael said as he left the room.

The transportation waiting for him was a gray Mercedes-Benz. There were two cars waiting for all of them, Michael getting in the front one. He was joined by Celeste-sensei a few moments later. Once everybody got in the cars, Makoto Akashi with the gym teachers and Michael with Celeste-sensei, they started to head downtown. "Rogers-san, it seems that this the first time that we have been able to talk outside of class for a while." Celeste-sensei said. "Yes it is." Michael replied. "If you wouldn't mind I was hoping to talk to you about your friends now." Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is there to talk about? I read the report you made to the Disciplinary Committee and Headmaster." "I wrote them with no bias in mind." "I read it the same way." "And what conclusion did you come to?" "Quite a different one then you hand in mind but a conclusion takes into account all evidence." "Which is?" "While they are not those things, something's off about my friends. I don't know what." While this was a lie. He already knew everything.

About five kilometers away from their destination, the police station, Celeste-sensei noticed a black Toyota Highlander that had been following them nearly the entire time. Stopping at a red light, the large SUV pulled up next to them and rolled down their window. The man in the passenger's side pulled out a gun and started to fire on the car containing Celeste-sensei and Michael. None of the bullets penetrated as the car was bulletproof. As the ringing in his ears died out, Michael noticed another black SUV pulling out in front of them. This time, many men exited the car and headed for them. Michael took this time to get out of the car as he told Sensei to stay in it. She didn't listen. Three of the men rushed at Michael, two of which contained some sort of melee weapon. This included a crowbar and a bo staff.

The first man to attack had no weapon. He simply began swinging punches and attempting to kick Michael. This was ineffective, because he wasn't very good at it. He was disarmed when he lost his footing and was tripped. The two remaining men came at him at the same time, a smart tactic. The bo staff was being swung unskilled though. It was almost he was trying hard to use it as a sword. The swings still had deadly force though. Michael found himself dodging the bo staff's jabs and strikes more and more as he backed up. The crowbar man was continuing to wait for his turn to strike and when Michael managed to kick the bo staff wielder back, the crowbar came flying past his head and after moving out of the way of that, Michael grabbed the man's hands and elbowed him in the face, knocking him down and allowing Michael to take the crowbar.

Now holding the crowbar like a sword, Michael entered a stare down with the wielder of the bo staff. Each acted as though they had a sword and were ready to strike. However, as skilled as Michael was, he never trained to use a sword, being an american otaku though, he was proficient in all forms of lightsaber combat. His favorite was Form III, Soresu. He also favorited Form IV, Ataru. Michael started to attack first, providing his enemy with powerful strikes to defend against. The wielder did defend the attacks before striking back several times which Michael defended easily. On one of the more powerful attacks however, Michael moved out of the way, which caused the man to lunge forward and Michael was able to grab the bo staff and sweep it's wielder, dropping him to the ground.

While Michael was beating some henchmen, Celeste-sensei had gotten out of the car and removed her coat. More men had gotten out of the SUV as Michael disarmed the melee henchmen. These were to be feared though as they had guns. As these men moved towards the car, one grabbed her and held her back, pointing a gun at her head and yelled at Michael. "Hey Brat! If you don't want your teacher's brains all over the pavement, stay very f***ing still! You hear me?" Stopping, he stared at the man as two men grabbed Michael by the arms and held him to the wall. The two men weren't tall, so they couldn't hold him too high off the ground, but they were strong enough.

The henchman holding Celeste-sensei raised his gun, pointing it at Michael. "Well, Guess what? I doesn't matter. We have to kill ya all anyway." "Do these idiots understand English?" Michael said out loud, intending for them to hear it. The men listened in confusion. "It appears they don't, Rogers-san." Celeste-sensei replied. The two talked about escaping in English, all the while everybody else why trying to figure out what they were saying.

After Michael had been struck in the head twice, the men trying to make him quit talking, they had planned their escape. The two nodded and took action. Celeste-sensei was the first to move. She grabbed the back of the collar of the shirt that her attacker was wearing and covered his head with it. She then took his gun after kicking him in the stomach. Two perfectly placed bullets were then fired into the man's knee. Two more bullets landed in the assailants dealing with the other car. Michael then elbowed the men holding him as they too were shot. As the remaining men started to come towards them, Celeste-sensei emptied the magazine firing at them. She then pistol whipped one of the two final men before kicking the last one in the jaw.

The police were finally showing up and after asking the usual questions, escorted the "informants" to the police headquarters downtown. "Sorry. on behalf of all law enforcement officers, we are sorry for not better protecting you." The police commissioner was apologizing when Michael and Celeste-sensei walked into the meeting room. He was a man of normal build and a black mustache. He showed them to their seats around a big round table. The end they had been seated at had a projector facing the wall. The commissioner stood next to the image that was being projected and started to speak.

"I called this emergency meeting because we have new evidence. Evidence that could lead us the leader of the gang in Yuusaki and possibly even Gandalfr. Recently, undercover officers were able to get shots of the suspected men leaving their respective school and heading downtown. They then followed these men and ended up at a well known meeting point of the gang's members." He cycled through multiple photos of the suspects, but they mostly consisted of back and side shots. A few of them showed their faces, but it was covered up by a hat or shadows. One thing was certain though, these student went to Yuusaki. The uniform was just too similar. "And one last thing, I would like to thank Agent Yasuhiro for her participation in helping to capture these gang members. But as I have been told, she is also there for other reasons." The commissioner said before leaving the conference room and allowing them to leave the compound.

While on the way back to the school, police escorted for maximum security, Michael brought up Celeste-sensei's reason for coming to the school. "Why are you here?" he asked, interrupting the hum of the car engine and quiet noise it made going over bumps. "That is something to discuss at a later date. As I would rather not answer you now." she replied, continuing to stare out the window. "If it is at the school, I am required to know as a main authoritarian figure." Fine, you want to know?" she snapped back. "I am here searching for the things. I was assigned to this city as a teacher undercover. The executives in Tokyo wanted an agent here around the headquarters. They sent me because they knew how good I could handle myself when facing them. I've taken one out you know? It was my first mission, probably fifteen years ago. I was Eighteen, just graduated from Transhuman: Japan and after summer was over they sent me on my first mission to Okinawa. One of the things appeared in Kadena scaring the locals. I was an idiot. She challenged my to a duel and somehow, she lost. I'm still the only human to beat one."

The time was five in the afternoon and after arriving back at school, Michael got his things and went home. Crossing the bridge on the final stretch home, he opened up a bottle of sweet tea and slowly drank it as he walked to his front door and unlocked it, entering his house. Laura was the first to notice his arrival and hugged him, "Michael!" she exclaimed. "I'm making dinner tonight!" Laura then backed up, allowing Michael to see that she was only in an apron. "Is that why your nude with an apron on?" He asked. Laura shook her head. "Nooo. I have a skirt on underneath. No top though!" "Ok Kyouko, who put her up to this?" Michael shouted up the stairs. "No one." she replied. "She chose to do this herself." "Hai!" Laura said, jumping up and down, her boobs jiggling as nothing was holding them in. "What are you making for us?" was the first question he thought of after seeing that. "Sushi! I'm making some California rolls along with some Volcano and Tamago." Laura happily replied. "She also went shopping for ingredients!" Kyouko continued yelling down the stairs.

"Itadakimasu!" Houki and Kyouko said as they started to stuff their faces with sushi. "This is really good!" Michael said, taking a bite out of the Volcano roll. "Where did you learn to make sushi like this?" Houki asked, stuffing another California in her mouth. "Dad taught me. I was fourteen and we just went out for sushi at that one Japanese restaurant." "The one with the island between the chopsticks?" Kyouko replied. "Ya that one! Well anyway, when we got home he taught me how to make his favorite rolls." Just as Laura finished, Michael spotted a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye. It was standing in the stairwell before moving up the stairs and disappearing. He appeared to be the only one to spot it. The day ended rather abruptly after Houki fell asleep on the couch and Michael falling asleep seemingly against his will when he left the bath. Laura and Kyouko joined him but were unable to get comfortable due to his position. Laura ended up leaning on his back while Kyouko just went to her own room.

When Tuesday came, the usual did too. Houki woke up early and took her shower before the rest woke and ate before getting dressed in their school uniforms and wearing the disciplinary committee's armbands. They left for school early as Michael wanted to get an early start on the surveillance. Arriving at seven thirty, teachers and student would start to show up soon. At about eight, students started to flood the entrance. After a few minutes, through the onslaught of people, Michael noticed a black SUV stopping in the middle of the street. It drove away after seemingly dropping off a student. As he sent Laura and Kyouko to deal with fights that were occurring for seemingly no reason, Michael sprinted towards the street the vehicle was on. However, while he was clearly to late, he was able to see that nobody was behind the SUV when it dropped off the students. Unbeknownst to anybody though was the fact that there was a similar SUV dropping off a different student near the entrance.

Turning around, Michael noticed a student that was running from him. He didn't know why but he was running. Michael chased after him sprinting through the crowd and when he caught up and grabbed him by the arm, the Disciplinary Committee President was punched in the gut. It had enough force to knock Michael to the ground, while he was gasping for air. The student stopped running and turned to face Michael. "You don't go here." Michael said, standing up. "I've never seen you here before. And you aren't the brightest." The students stopped and turned to look at them. Most had never seen Michael fight and the others knew the spectacle that was about to take place.

The student. Whose bag had the name Yakku, punched at Michael, with the maximum amount of force possible in each punch. It seemed as though he was quite skilled at it. However, that seemed to be all he was good at. Yakku continued to punch, even though he had many opportunities to attempt a takedown. Michael was unmovable, never moving as he blocked and dodged each punch with precision accuracy. Michael did get bored though, as he just grabbed Yakku's arm and bent it the wrong direction until he was on the ground. Dusting off his jacket, Michael stood up and dragged Yakku to the school entrance. Laura and Kyouko had stopped the other fights on campus and dragged those kids near the entrance too. And after a good old fashion punching to the face, they revealed their motives. They were just a distraction, but for what? They wouldn't tell, no matter how much Michael punched them. Going through the bag of the man he just broke the arm of, he found weapons and small explosives. A smug student walked by, staring at the bag.

Michael grabbed the bag and closed it. He then walked to the Teacher's Lounge and Celeste-sensei was the only one there. "What do you want?" she asked. Michael walked closer to the table she was sitting at and tossed the bag. "Open it up, you'll see what." Grabbing the bag and unzipping it, she pulled out a Deagle. "It has blanks, it could only be used to scare people. What idiot had these?" Celeste-sensei asked, throwing the bag back on the floor. "He doesn't go here. Wouldn't tell me his name. It's Black O.W.L. though." Celeste-sensei had stopped caring after that as another student was standing in the doorway."And what do you want?"

"You think Black O.W.L. did this?" he asked. "That is none of your business." she replied. "Oh, but it is." Michael walked towards the man. "How did you escape?" he asked. "I just slipped away. Your officers aren't the most keen." the man said in reply. "You think E.X.E is right? That killing aliens is right? Black O.W.L isn't a gang or a terrorist group. We are the truth seekers. Hell, some people within E.X.E don't even agree with them. We're a group made up of people who know about and disagree with E.X.E. Does that make us bad people?" "It does when finding the truth involves breaking the law." "Hey, Rogers-san was it? You know that guy fought a few days ago?" "Which one?" "All of them. They used to be security guards at E.X.E's regional headquarters. Best in their class. You've made a name for yourself within the group. Not that you didn't have one already." Kyouko was now standing behind the man, but he hadn't noticed. "So, how did you escape again?" Michael asked. "I snuck away, why?" the blonde pointed behind him. A loud scream echoed through the halls as Kyouko somehow towered over him. He cowered in fear before dropping to the floor.

Some time had passed as students were starting to leave school and head home. Michael didn't leave. "Did you know?" he asked, staring at Celeste-sensei. "Did you know, Agent Yasuhiro?" "I am not obligated to tell you that." She stares back at him, before looking away. "Did you know!? You are obligated. I am the Discipline Committee. How am I supposed to do my job if you won't tell me?" Michael replied, increasing his tone of voice. Celeste-sensei stood up, and walked towards the door. "You wouldn't understand, even if I told you. And don't you have a meeting to get to?" She left.

It was now the next day and Michael had been questioned both by his friends and by other members of the Disciplinary Committee for being late to the meeting. The student council president had stopped by and stood by the door, watching the meeting. He had an unsettling grin on his face. It was already lunch time before anything had happened. Another fight had broken out, but his one was serious. Unknown assailants were now making their way into the school. They were plowing through the students in their way Some put up a fight, but were ultimately unsuccessful. Even the teachers were not able to stop them. By then, Michael and the others had been called to action. While teachers didn't allow students to intervene in fights and with intruders, Michael and Haruka were an exception.

Haruka now ran out to the courtyard, where one intruder had pulled out a gun. This caused everyone to stop and run away, if they hadn't already. The teachers were now just protecting the students at all costs while the police were on their way. It would be a while thought as there was heavy traffic. Haruka arrived at the entrance to the main building, blocking it from being entered. She removed her jacket and put her armband on. The men started to walk towards the building, pointing their guns at her and screaming. Haruka didn't move, but instead put a smirk on her face and starting to laugh maniacally. This startled the men who stopped and pointed their guns at her again, with intention to shoot.

They did. Out of the five bullets fired, three had hit Haruka, one in the head, one in the shoulder and one in the chest. This knocked her back and she laid there, the pain of the shots too much to bear. But it stopped. The pain faded away as she stood back up, the crushed bullets falling to the floor. Luckily, no one saw this. Haruka then stomped, shaking the ground beneath them all and throwing everything off balance. Five more bullets were fired, only one of which hit her, in the hand. She had caught the bullet mid-flight. Running at the assailants, Haruka grabbed their guns and crushed them in her hands.

The one on the right backed up, before lunging forward in an attempt to elbow Haruka in the back of the head. While succeeding, it didn't phase her in the slightest. Instead, Haruka grabbed the man by the back of the shirt and flug him out the door, onto the ground outside. The other man, to her left, was still here. Whipping out a device, a taser, he jabbed it into Haruka's shoulder, stunning her. A massive electrical current surged throughout her body, causing spasms and leaving her to drop her guard completely. Her core was malfunctioning. The remaining assailant then punched her repeatedly. First in the head, before moving on to her gut and then he started kicking her repeatedly. Each blow knocked her back, as they got deeper and deeper into the school building. You could see students heads as the teachers actively attempted to barricade the doors with their bodies.

Eventually making their way to the front door, bruises started to appear on Haruka's face, and her clothes started to rip. One well placed blow had the capacity to knock her out. She was then kicked out the front door, flying back and rolling down the stairs leading up to the school. Blood started to appear in her mouth as some was already of the man's hands. Haruka attempted to get back on her feet, but everytime she got on her knees, the assailants would kick her down.

"Why wouldn't you kill me already?" She asked, her back now to the fence surrounding the school. The man just stood there in silence, pulling out yet another gun. "How many guns do you have?" she asked again. He cocked it and pointing at Haruka, and fired. The bullet appeared to be going in slow motion as it travelled ever closer to her head. Everything was in slow motion however, as if time had slowed down for her to watch. Haruka couldn't move, nothing that she tried worked. It wasn't that she able to move due to the beating, she just couldn't move. But even as time came to a stop and Haruka couldn't move, something didn't care.

A light was emanating from her chest, her core was glowing. It looked as though it had gone supernova. But Haruka began to feel it, the feeling that came when she was no longer in control. She was beginning to lose the feeling in her legs, as the torn uniform was disintegrated and replaced with new clothes, clothes Haruka herself, had never seen before. Her strength was returning to her, but the feeling was leaving even quicker. Before long, the only feeling she had felt was in her head, as the bruises left but eventually, the feeling left too.

She began to float, curling into a ball before wings shredded the back of her clothes as they sprouted. The sight was more majestic than the initial activation. As it appeared an angel had formed from the body of a teenage girl. The angel was wearing pure white armor covering a selection of white clothes, including; her shirt, skirt, jacket and even some armor over her knee-high boots, which themselves covered the lower half of her pure black thigh-high socks. Almost no skin was visible, but what was able to be seen was smooth and saturated, glowing in the sunlight. Her platinum blonde hair blew in the wind created by the pure white wings. Before anyone could react, she uncurled and opened her eyes, revealing a blue unmatched by even Haruka. Her figure was perfect, which was expected for an angel.

The assailant was in aw, everyone who could see it was, even the people on the other side of the fence, looking in. She landed with grace on the ground, as light as a feather. She had closed her eyes again, and started to stare down, an devilish grin appearing on her face. Wings retracted, the holes in the back of her clothes gone, she took a step forward. The ground shook with ferocity, as though an earthquake had struck Japan again.

Taking another step, the man attempted to plead with her to stop moving forward but to no avail. She had taken her third step and car alarms were going off in all directions everywhere. The man had finally fallen down, as he began crawling away. But the angel wouldn't let him get away, rushing in front of him quicker than he could escape. He could see her face again, as the shadow cast be her hair revealed her eyes turned crimson red under the darkness. The black over her face scared the man even more, her white teeth the only other visible feature. She no longer looked like an angel, more like a demon, the devil herself. He passed out. The assailant, the one thrown out the door by Haruka, started to wake up now. The angel noticed and quickly appeared before him, putting on a nice demeanor as he looked at her for the first time. She repeated the same thing, blocking out the sunlight with her hair, leaving only the crimson red eyes and the devilish grin behind. This man passed out as well.

"Congratulations, you have defeated my attackers." a voice came over an intercom. There were only two places with easily accessible microphones, the Teacher's Lounge and the Student Council's office. The angel didn't know this though. "As you will find out, they weren't the only men on campus, but certainly the most well armed. I will give one hour to find me! Good luck." The angel nodded and looked over towards the doors, were Laura stood. "The student council's office." she yelled. The angel nodded again.

The wings grew from her back and after a flap, lifted her in the air. She reached the top floor of the school buildings and hovered around, peeking through every window. Seeing the room, the angel landed on the roof. Unexpectedly, there were guards on the roof. They both began to fire their weapons at her, but it was useless. The angel had already passed them and flicked the back of their heads, knocking them out. Flicking the door out of her way too, she made her down to the top floor. More guards were waiting on this floor, a lot more.

At least twenty guards, possibly twenty-five, were standing their, guns pointed at the angel as she descended onto the top floor, the shade making her eyes glow red yet again. They began to fire. The angel effortlessly glided through the fire, taking out the men individually in the blink of an eye, leaving the one in front of the door. She flicked this one through the door, taking out the men guarding the inside of it, sliding them till they hit the table with huge force. "So you found me?" he asked. "And it only took you… thirty-eight seconds. Quite impressive. So, kill me now or wait for the authorities?" She stood there silently. Walking up to the small man, she spit in his face. Wiping the spit off of his face, the man yelled, "What the hell was that for?" before getting flicked in the gut, enough to knock him out. The angel, then poked a large hole through the glass window, shattering it. She then dropped.

Haruka woke up, sitting down by the school entrance, leaning her head on the railing next to her. "What the hell just happened?" she wondered. Standing up, Haruka saw the shattered glass around her and looked up. She saw the large hole where the window used to be that the angel broke. Since she woke up, there was this ringing in her ear, not allowing her to think completely straight. And because of this, she had not noticed that Laura was standing down the stairs, looking up too. Laura had just noticed that Haruka woke up. "Hey Laura, what happened? The last thing I remember, I was getting my ass kicked after I got tased. And then I blacked out after the light overtook my body."

"I would also like to know what happened." she said, her usual silly demeanor gone, replaced by the serious side of her personality. "I had to kiss you, I'll tell you that." Haruka had stood up, and reverted back to Michael. "Because your core can be turned completely off, it seems unforeseen problems may occur. Don't worry though, the core should have figured out a way to counteract that. But electrical discharges will still hurt, you just won't spasm out anymore." Laura was starting to become less serious and it was showing. "I guess I better see what happened."

Walking around the front of the campus, it was fairly obvious what had happened. Two men, passed out and a broken window were visible from the ground, with more evidence visible with elevation change. In Michael's head, it all made sense, for now. He thought that the two men started firing at the window for some unknown reason and were disarmed by someone down here. But he did also point out the flaws in that perspective, mainly guns not being found and both were out of sight of the window. "Laura, how did I get below the window?" he asked, attempting to find where he fit in. "I found you there."

Michael made his way up to the top floor, where the window was shot out. He took notice of the many guards that lettered the floors on the top floor, a few where even in the stairwell leading down, as well as up. Being careful not to step on anything, Michael made his way over to the student council room, entering noly to find more bodies. Surprisingly, no one was dead. The man who had set this all off, Makoto Akashi. "He must have snuck them in before school, I would have seen them otherwise." Michael grabbed the wallet in Makoto's pocket, filled with a couple of IDs and cash. He had about one-hundred thousand yen on hand. The IDs were; His Student ID, stating he was a member of the student council, his drivers license and a weird one hid amongst the cash. Plated in gold foil, it featured his picture, name, age and status among the organization. Flipping it over, a logo was printed on the back. A black logo, spelling out O.W.L. "Well, that explains his intentions." Michael thought to himself. He slipped the ID back in the wallet before putting it in Makoto's pocket. Standing at the broken window, Michael looked out, seeing the city for a few kilometers out. It was a wonderful view. Michael transformed into Haruka for a moment, before dropping in a leap of faith, out the window. She landed in the so-called "Superhero landing" pose and stood up again, less than a meter from where she woke up previously.

Laura walked back down and met up with Haruka before she switched back the police finally arrived. Upon hearing about Black O.W.L, the commissioner had decided to come to the school as well. "Thanks for the call, I came as soon as I heard of their involvement." he said. "Who's involvement?" Michael asked. "Black O.W.L." "But we just found that information out a few minutes ago."Michael wondered. "Then who knew that they were involved?"

After securing the school, SWAT apprehended the suspects and the commissioner had a nice talk with the Headmaster over safety within the academy. "You got an excellent Disciplinary Committee here, for a public school." The commissioner remarked. "Thank you. That man is one of the only people who makes this academy competitive. We're lucky to have him." the Headmaster said. "Stopping those two men and capturing the Mastermind behind it here. That is incredible." "That's what he said. He doesn't remember it. And most students didn't see him do it either." "Wait, then who did it?" "An Angel. That the only thing they could describe it as." the Headmaster stated, facing the large window in his office, overlooking the courtyard. "Something isn't right about that. I don't know what, but something is just off." "The only definitive things you can say about him are that he's american, a good fighter and smart." "That hope those stay the only definitive things about him."

"I have a big day tomorrow." Michael said, walking with Chloe, Laura and the rest trailing behind. "Why?" she asked. "Don't you remember? I am going to see your brother's employer. We're going to have a nice chat and hopefully, I can get him to change his mind of a few matters." Chloe nodded in agreement and they finished walking home. Chloe, rather unusually, hugging Michael before he went inside. She meant it as as good luck charm.

He began to prepare for the following day, laying out a black suit he had acquired a few days before and taking his shower.. Laura was downstairs with Houki, programming the Transmogrifier to change Michael's appearance tomorrow, as he didn't want to be recognized. The new look was of an older man, around thirty or forty years old. He would have clear facial hair while his hair would be darker and shorter. His build would also increase while his height would stay the same. Even more hair was just added in places, mainly the chest and legs, along with some on his forearm. Despite his outside appearance, he was still the same on the inside.

Stepping into a 2018 Rolls Royce Phantom, his neighbors oblivious, Michael drove off, Laura being his driver. Kyouko and Houki waved on as they stayed behind. After driving for about an hour, heading downtown, they had finally arrived at the building. It was a massive skyscraper, one of the tallest buildings in the surrounding area. A massive electric sign displaying the organization's logo. The building was highly trafficked by locals and tourists alike. The tower was most famous for its large entrance that was only available to the richest of people and guests. Its entrance was a large stone arch, surrounded by many supporting pillars and columns along with glass filling in the open areas. But the true beauty of the entrance was the way it opened, to magnificent to be described.

Laura pulled up to this entrance, the guards already aware of Michael's appointment with the head. Laura exited the car, walking over to Maikeru's door and opening it for him. She had also been dressed for this appointment, but only as a chauffeur. Wearing a black suit with a mini skirt and red necktie. Michael walked through the magnificent entrance and too the check in desk, were the head was informed that Maikeru Jarke had arrived."Send him up." the head responded, prompting Laura to walk back to the Rolls and drive off.

Michael walked over to the elevator in the middle of the large room. It was a glass elevator, allowing Michael to see out of the glass walls of the building itself. Exiting the elevator towards the top of the building, the twenty-fifth floor, he was met by two guards, each holding rather large weapons. They escorted Michael to the head's office, where he was expected. Walking in, Maikeru was met by a man staring out the large window at the city below him. "Let us get down to business." he said, swivelling around in his chair, now facing Michael. "Freed."

"I don't believe we have met before," Freed said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Freed Wardes and I run the northern Hokkaido branch of E.X.E. but I am sure you knew that. Noe who are you? Have we met before?" he asked. "My name in Maikeru Jarke and while we have not met before, you have met my car, the 1967 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale that smoked you at that drag strip." "So those were your daughters?" "Yes they were," "Is your daughter your chauffeur? I could have sworn that they looked similar from up here." "No no, she isn't but more importantly, shall we get down to business?" Maikeru asked.

"For what business do you, mean?" Freed exclaimed. "I thought you were donating a large sum of money to our organization, a non-profit." "Bullshit. I know what you really do. Why else would you have a large ass building in the middle of northern Hokkaido." Maikeru replied sternly, "I was planning on donating though. That's why suggested this meeting." "Now in what amount did you plan on donating?" the head asked. "Have you heard of the unknown billionaires?" "Of course, I am one myself. The group of highly rich men that secretly control the world." "Well, I myself am not a member of this, group of individuals, I am even more unknown. I am worth well over twenty trillion yen. And I planned on donating nearly a quarter of my funds to this organization, but if this is how you treat potential donors, maybe I will consider a different branch. Perhaps the American one." "No no no no no no no. That won't be necessary. But assuming your worth, I wouldn't be able to find you even if you leave. Maikeru Jarke is an alias isn't it?" Wardes stood up and walked over to the door locking it. "Is that necessary?" Maikeru asked, the blinds lowering around them. "Oh yes, very." Continuing to sit in his chair, he wondered what Warders was up to. Big men showed up in the room a moment later, crowding around Maikeru. "What's going on!?" he asked, panicking quickly. "Oh, we like to get the most out of our donors." A big, wide grin appeared across the face of the dirty man in front of him.

Freed Wardes, opening the drawer on his desk, took out a pocket knife. He walked over slowly, toying with it before stabbing the desk's corner. The men grabbed Maikeru, and restrained him in the chair. "What the hell is going on!?" Maikeru yelled at him, but to no avail. "I told you, we milk our donors for all their worth. No matter how rich ya are, a big o'll scar on yer face can't go away. " The grin was ever increasing, nearly ear to ear by now. He enjoyed this. Maikeru knew nothing would happen to Haruka right now, nothing could penetrate that skin, but he was human at the moment, underneath the guise of an older man. He wasn't sure if the transmogrifier would stay active if he switched over. Probably not. Freed picked the knife and started to walk towards Maikeru, twirling it in his hands, clearly going crazy. He tried to wiggle free but the men were too strong. Wardes approached Maikeru and ran the knife along his cheek, barely cutting the hair. That's one sharp knife. "So, you worth Two-hundred billion eh? Well, I think we can squeeze a good ol hundred and ninety-nine billion USD out of that. Whatta say?" He said nothing.

"Well, I guess I'll ask ya one more time." he said, stabbing the knife through the op of Maikeru's hand, blood gushing out as the knife was turned, stuck on a bone. Pain seared through him, slowly moving it's way throughout the rest of his body, the intensity never dying down. "One last time. How about nineteen trillion yen?" Freed asked, obviously enjoying the last stabbing, despite getting blood on his white jacket. Maikeru still didn't answer. So he was stabbed through the forearm, the knife lodging itself between bones once more. Blood spewed out more and more Maikeru began to look pale. Everything was being dyed red now. His screams, whatever came out, were overshadowed by the maniacal laughing in front of him. Het was let go and dropped to the floor. If he didn't transform, he was going to die. The blood loss was just too great. "You were a lucky one, I didn't go for the face." Freed said, laughing afterward.

Maikeru managed to get himself back in the chair, before trying something stupid. He wanted to attempt something that could save his life while not blowing his cover. He quickly let the wings fly freely, blinding everyone in the room. The blood stopped. Maikeru then retracted them just as fast, only allowing the bleeding to stop, but not enough time for the disguise to lapse. The holes and pain were still there, but no more blood. He also regained most of the blood lost, thanks to Haruka's plentiful supply. Enraged, Maikeru stood up and rushed Freed, grabbing his neck and showing him against the wall. "Wow, now. Let not get ahead on ourselves." Maikeru dropped Freed. "I'm Leaving." he said. The men blocked the door. "You aren't going anywhere." Freed slips a pill from a small pouch in his pocket into his mouth. "We don't tolerate violence in this office. And since you aren't leaving, I might as well tell you anyway."

"The E.X.E. lab in Guam, had been working on capturing the essence of these beings. They put what they have learned so far in these little pills. You can temporarily become like them! They gave out samples to high ranking officials. Of course we are still decades away from perfectly making a copy, but our subject is quite well." "Like I said, I'm leaving." Maikeru said, attempting to make his way past the guards. He was clearly in no position to make demands. And the guards recognized this. While the bleeding had stopped and the pain was slowly subsiding, that didn't change the fact that there were now to gaping holes on his hand and arm. The crevasses so large they were easy to see through. The men would not allow themselves to be pushed out of the way. The cuts sapped Maikeru's strength, as he was less successful every consecutive time he tried to escape.

"I am afraid gentlemen, you are no longer needed. I can take care of him from here." Freed Wardes stated, and the two men filed out. "I have wanted to test these pills out for a while now, but see as you are quite resilient, I think I might test the, out on you. All the more to milk you for all your worth." Freed used the enhanced speed to move in front of Maikeru. "Let's see how resilient you really are." he says, jump-spin kicking Maikeru in the face, sending him flying into the back wall, knocking him out. The transmogrifier deactivates and the core reactivates.

Waking up, Maikeru was gone, Haruka was now here. "Fuck." "I see you're awake now." A seemingly disembodied voice said, before she realised it was an intercom. "What the hell is going on!?" Haruka exclaimed. "You are at our testing facility, underneath the headquarters. We found you in the head's office. He doesn't know who you are but you identified as an alien." "Why are you telling me this?" "Because you'll never be leaving. This is your new home." The man left the intercom. Haruka sighed, and though, "At least he's a dumbass!" The intercom came back on. "And don't think about leaving, we have guns pointed at you in every direction. It's impossible to escape alive."

"Hello there, little one." Freed came over the intercom, in the observation room some twenty meters from Haruka's restraints. "Now where have I seen you before? I was drag racing that one time but that couldn't have been you." Freed turned the intercom off, and started to yell at the supervisor. "Let me in I, wish to speak to her personally." The supervisor advised against it, stating breach of protocol. Freed didn't seem to care. He popped another pill and grabbed the supervisor's shoulder. He seemed to crush the shoulder until he was finally allowed to enter, despite the guards not joining him.

"Hello again." He said, walking closer to Haruka. "To you, I am a sadistic mad man you only lives to kill your kind. To these people, no, to the world, I am the dawn of new era! You will be just the beginning. After I kill you, I will kill the others! I am humanity's saviour! So will you sit back and allow yourself to be the first sacrifice of my noble cause?!" Haruka simply stared at him in disgust. "So how do you want to do this? An actual fight or will you try to just beat be me in these restraints?" "Option two of course!" "Too bad, fighting is more my style." Haruka replied, "These aren't much for restraints anyways. As weak as your last ones." And with that, Haruka easily moved her arms and broke the clamps, ripping them from the "wall" she was on. She moved her legs and launched the restraints towards the observation room, cracking the glass. The room was in total disarray, alarms sounding but no noise reaching Haruka. All that remained of the restraints were the straps across her chest, abdomen and waist, which tore as she jumped down. "How 'bout we duke it out? Fist to fist?"

Fear ran down Freed's spine, as he knew he was outmatched. And badly. Haruka outclassed the best he had seen. "Those restraints were meant to house class twenties! Not even the strongest we have can escape that! How!?" Haruka looked at him, death in her eyes. "Your class system doesn't apply to me! You don't know what you're dealing with. Now punch me already! That's what you came here for isn't it!?

Freed although rather unwillingly, decided to take Haruka up on her offer. He threw a single punch, aimed at her face, filled with all the strength that the pill had given him. A punch strong enough to break through a few centimeters of steel. Closing his eyes, he threw it out at her face. He felt and heard an impact, but nothing suggesting that it had done anything. Opening his eyes, his heart dropped. His fist was stationary, caught and held in place by Haruka a handwidth away from her face. Freed attempted to retract his hand, but to no prevail, it didn't budge. He tried again, to no success. Haruka snickered, looking at the man attempt to free his hand. She threw him up, and did a three-sixty jump side kick directly into his chest, sending him back into the observation room window.

There was an audible thud as he hit the window. It nearly shattered and set large cracks throughout. These windows were strong, beyond bulletproof. Freed stood back up, wiping the blood from his mouth. He struggled to stay on his feet. Something broke but he couldn't tell what. He popped another pill. It seemed to help. He stood back up, the pain slowly fading away.

Haruka covered the distance in an instant, kicking were Freed was, after he quickly moved to avoid dying. The impact shattered the glass, sending a shockwave that knocked the observers down. Haruka's battle attire was on, and she didn't notice or call it. It looked like Infinity's with red and black accents. But noticeably more black to the point that white was an accent. Guards flooded the room, al pointing their guns at Haruka, some stun guns and other neutrino launchers.

Freed moved in for a punch a kick, anything to distract Haruka for even the slightest moment. He succeeded. Haruka went to block the attack, turning her back on the guards. They opened fire on her, sending countless particles through her body and shocking her more times than she could register. She fell to her knees, the neutrinos were fine, she couldn't deal with the current overloading her system. She broke down, struggling to stand. The electricity shocked her, causing muscle spasms and, after revealing themselves visible, it was clear to her now. They were firing lightning at her. Burns started to appear across her back down her arms and legs and started crawling up to her face.

She was losing power. Her core was overloading. Her healing was losing out to the burns as they covered her entire lower half. She was turning black as night. Her clothes didn't do anything. They weren't meant to stop attacks this powerful. This was obviously some new tech they blackness had come closer. It was nearly covering her entire body now. The number of people firing at her now had increased when they realised that the neutrinos were useless. The blue lightning was rising off her back and crackling as it did on other parts of her body. The burns had made their way up to her eyes. Haruka arched her back and stood on her knees as the blackness burned her eyes and hair. A flash of light appeared, blinding everyone near it. No noise was present put the flash appeared to make one. A beautiful girl rose from Haruka. Infinity, with her white skin, long platinum hair, blue eyes and white clothing. Except for her socks and now her boots, which were black with a white stripe running down the side,

"Hey asshole. Are you the one who has awoken me?" Infinity said staring intensely at Freed. He was unable to form words. Unable to speak. Her wings appeared, violently and instant. She flapped once, creating large wind gusts that toppled the guards and cracked the incredibly thick walls around her. The ceiling rattled as pieces of it fell to the ground. Infinity tossed Freed aside, as if he was nothing, and headed towards the exit as casually as she could.

Freed knew it was over. He had known this since Haruka escaped but he was just now realizing how outmatched they truly were. He popped a pill, healing the pulverised shoulder Infinity grabbed earlier. Guards had came towards Infinity again, but without success. She disarmed them, LITERALLY, and left for the door once again. Freed, who had taken a couple of pills, thinking that they added onto each other, which they luckily did, dashed to Infinity, He covered the distance instantly targeting her back with a kick. Infinity turned, chambering her own kick and hit the exact center of his foot with the blade of her foot, slicing through Freed's leg and effectively cutting it on half. And since his momentum was too great, Infinity cut through his entire body, separating it into two chunks of flesh and guts. Freed was dead.

Infinity walked through the doors, meeting a large staircase. Guards were posted at each side but these were of no concern. Infinity flapped her wings, knocking out the guards and heading up the center of the staircase. She burst through the ceiling, shaking the entire complex. She was held far underground, underneath the Headquarters. Flying through the high roof of the building, she looked at the moon high in the sky before screeching at the top of her lungs as red streaked down her legs. She flew off towards home, it had been hours since she left. Arriving, she walked through the front door, to immediate help. Laura kissed her so Michael would return before he collapsed on the floor.

Michael woke up to his the hot water of his tub. His bathroom had returned to the western style that was installed before it all started. He sat there in peace and the warmth of the water. He could hear the gentle sounds of Vaporwave playing out of the speakers in the wall. All was calm, until the noise started outside. Before is was silenced. Everybody walked in, turned on the Haywyre and sat around the tub. They were all eager to hear what happened. Everyone was in their bathing suits, even Michael so nobody minded.

He told the of the pills, the facility under the HQ and how helpless he was when lightning attacked him. He couldn't remember Infinity though. That's where be blanked. "What happened to your arms?" Kyouko asked seemingly worried about the massive scars. "The bastard who ran the place cut these massive holes in my arms and hands. They healed fully though, so I'm good!" Laura jumped in the bath with Michael as chaos ensued afterwards


End file.
